It's Time: Bella's Story
by Honeymoon Edward
Summary: Unbeknownst to her, Isabella Swan's fate was sealed when she was 13 years old. Six years have passed and Edward Cullen has determined that it's time to make himself known. Continuation of Original One Shot for We Love Mobward Contest. BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is a continuation of my one-shot,** ** _It's Time_** **. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's time. Time for you to realize that starting today, I control my own life and my own future. So fuck you, Edward Cullen.

* * *

The first time I saw Edward Cullen, I was thirteen years old. It was Easter Sunday and instead of waking up to a basket full of sugary treats; I spent my morning helping my drunk father sober up by making two pots of strong, black coffee. Taking care of Charlie was nothing out of the ordinary; my mother had died during childbirth, so I learned early on how to cook, clean and even pay the occasional bill. Dealing with his growing bouts of inebriation, however, was something entirely unexpected and new. Charlie drank the occasional beer while watching the game on Sunday, but his sudden habit of coming home plastered, and even on some nights, not coming home at all, had me concerned and confused.

Charlie and I did not have what I would consider a close father, daughter relationship. I'm sure he loved me in his own quiet way, but he was a private, stoic man who lived entirely for his career. His position as Deputy Chief of Police was stressful and time-consuming, but he always made sure I had the basic necessities of food, clothing, and shelter. It was the emotional part of being a parent that Charlie struggled with; when it came to expressing his love, a pat on the back was all he could usually muster.

Fortunately for me, my grandmother, Marie lived with us until her death when I was nine years old. She was the one who taught me how to bake a cake, develop a budget and do a load of laundry; most importantly, she showed me how it felt to be cherished.

It had taken Charlie six cups of coffee before he remembered he had to be downtown for an appointment. He ordered me to get my things together quickly and head over to Mrs. Cope's apartment for the afternoon; she was our seventy-year-old neighbor who kept an eye on me when Charlie had to work. I grabbed a book and my backpack and went across the hall. When she didn't answer, I ran back home to let my father know. Even though he regularly broke parenting rules, Charlie never left me home alone.

"Shit," Charlie swore, rubbing his hand across his stubble covered chin. "I forgot she was going to her son's for the holiday. I'm already running late, so you will just have to come with me. Bella, you need to do exactly what I say today. Am I making myself clear?"

My father's voice was stern and authoritative. He rarely spoke to me using that tone, so I knew he meant business; I nodded my head and put my jacket on as I followed him out the door.

I found it peculiar when we took a taxi to the restaurant instead of Charlie's Toyota, but upon reflection, realized my father was still not coherent enough to drive. When we arrived and entered the lobby, Charlie pointed to a plush, red velvet sofa that sat against the wall and told me to sit and wait for his return.

I was alone in the room, so I took advantage of my isolation and meandered around, admiring the photographs that hung on the surrounding walls. They were of famous people who had eaten at the restaurant and had signed pictures to commemorate their visits. It was plain from the numerous photos; Orso's was a celebrity hot spot.

As I heard the noise of the crowd floating in from the adjoining room, I wondered if any celebrities were among the diners. My curiosity got the best of me, and I foolishly decided to take a quick peek.

I attempted to remain cool as I strolled casually into the room, but my shoe caught on the plush carpeting, causing me to lose my balance and topple straight into a table. To make matters even worse, I managed to knock over a glass of wine as well.

As I surveyed the damage caused by my mishap, I gazed upon the most mesmerizing face I had ever seen. The man appeared to be in his twenties; he had thick auburn hair and eyes the color of fresh June grass. With his godlike features, I assumed he was either a model or actor. With my face ablaze with humiliation, I muttered an apology.

My misfortune promptly drew the notice of Charlie, and I knew I was in for it as soon as we left the restaurant. To my surprise, however, we remained for lunch, and I sat directly across from the handsome man whom I later discovered was named Edward Cullen.

Edward and I had little interaction with each other during the meal; not that I expected him to pay any attention to an awkward teenage girl. I stole glimpses at his perfection throughout the luncheon and even attempted to make conversation, but failed miserably.

During dessert, when I reached for a tart and accidentally grabbed his fingers, I awaited the familiar stirrings of mortification; instead, a jolt of what felt like electricity erupted throughout my body. My reaction to Edward Cullen was perplexing; I wasn't the type of girl who got easily distracted at the sight of a cute face, but there was something innate drawing me to him. I didn't have long to ponder the connection, however, because Charlie and I left moments later; my father even more incensed than before the beginning of the meal.

After an intense ride home, Charlie rushed us into the apartment and assured all the bolts on the door were secure. He then retrieved his lockbox where he kept his diverse collection of guns and pulled out five pistols along with what I considered enough ammunition to annihilate the inhabitants of a small country.

"Isabella! Get away from the windows!" Charlie screeched in a gruff voice as he loaded each pistol and then stashed them in various spots around the apartment.

My father then extracted a large manila envelope from the box and ordered me over to the kitchen table. He spent the next five hours showing me photograph after photograph, many portrayed the very same people we had just eaten with, including, to my dismay, Edward Cullen. Charlie explained they were dangerous criminals who committed the most heinous of crimes; scenes of Edward murdering faceless men flashed through my mind, and a chill passed throughout my body. My father interrupted my pensiveness and warned, if I were to come across any of them again, I should quickly flee to a safe, public area and contact him.

Satisfied with his impromptu lecture on all things Cullen, Charlie sent me to my room for the night and drank himself into another stupor. The next morning, he began a new routine of driving and picking me up from school. On the third day of this new observance, the school counselor, Mrs. Goff, met us at the door. She asked Dad to join her in her office to discuss an important matter; she explained how she had applied for an academic grant on my behalf to Miss Porter's Boarding School for Girls in Farmington, Connecticut. She wanted to share the exciting news that I had received a full scholarship.

Charlie was dumbfounded; he was perturbed that Mrs. Goff had applied for the award without first consulting with him. However, after a few moments of consideration, he stood and thanked her profusely before asking how soon I could depart.

I left the very next week. Charlie drove me to the train station and carried my one suitcase of belongings into the depot. Before I boarded, he reminded me of our Easter afternoon conversation; he then gently patted me on my shoulder and returned to his car.

I didn't know it then, but that was the last time I would ever see my father.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to my Beta, SunflowerFran. Words can't express my gratitude.**

 **Gabby1017, it's an honor to receive your support and validation.**

 **Much love to my readers. Your kind words and encouragement have meant everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I arrived in Farmington on a rainy Saturday afternoon. After collecting my luggage, I walked through the station. Charlie had told me I needed to take a cab to the school and had given me fare, but I had never gotten a taxi on my own before, and I was unsure of what to do. As I tried to find help, something unexpected caught my eye.

Just like in the movies, a formally dressed driver was standing in the lobby of the station. He was wearing a tailored black suit, gloves, and a chauffeur's cap. He looked out-of-place among the casually attired crowd at the small town depot.

The driver held a sign, which had my name along with _Miss Porter's School_ written across it in bold, dark letters. Once I got over my initial shock and indicated who I was, he rushed over to retrieve my bag and led me to his awaiting car.

The car was not a limo, but it was the fanciest one I had ever ridden in. I immediately burrowed into its soft, leather seats, and was contented to relax and enjoy the passing scenery. Farmington was small, yet charming. Its streets were lined with quaint, one of a kind shops, not the chain stores I frequented in Chicago. I looked forward to returning and exploring what each had to offer.

The driver interrupted my observations and asked me if my trip had been pleasant; I shrugged my shoulders acknowledging it was uneventful. Feeling obligated to take part in a conversation, I inquired if he picked up students regularly for the school.

"Oh, no, Miss," he replied. "I don't work for the school. I was only hired to deliver you."

 _Deliver me?_ What a strange way to phrase it, I thought to myself.

I had assumed the school had sent the driver and wondered if Charlie had a change of heart and arranged for the ride but quickly dismissed the thought knowing the cost was way out of his budget.

As I was preparing to ask who had hired him, the driver suddenly stopped the car and announced we had arrived.

When he opened my door, I saw a woman standing on the sidewalk as if she were awaiting my arrival.

"Isabella, welcome to Miss Porter's! We're so excited you're here." The lady gushed as she strode over to where I stood. "I'm Mrs. Meyer, the Headmistress of the School."

She gave me an overview of what to expect over the following few days before a young girl interrupted us who was then introduced as my tour guide, Jessica Stanley. She was a sophomore with dull brown hair that curled about her face like a laurel wreath.

"I will leave you in Miss Stanley's capable hands, but if you need anything at all, call me. Anytime. Okay?" She gave my arm a short squeeze as she handed me her card and then turned to enter the admissions building.

Jessica gaped at me wide-eyed; I was confused by her expression.

"Do you know Mrs. Meyer personally or something?" she finally asked, her eyes still bugged.

"Umm, no. Why?"

"She never mingles with the students, and she practically hugged you! And, is that her phone number?" she exclaimed pointing to the card clutched in my hand.

I read the card. "I guess."

Jessica still looked bewildered but sighed. "Huh, I guess there's a first for everything. Now, what's your dorm assignment?"

When Jessica discovered I had been assigned to The Brick House, her displeasure was evident. With her fists balled up at her sides, she stomped toward a large, two-story brick building with a wrap-around porch and stately red door that was flanked by two boxwood topiaries. It looked to be most likely a historic structure.

"Most of us simply call it 'Brick,' and it's rare for an eighth-grader to be placed into this dorm, you know," Jessica explained, as she popped her gum. "There's a huge waiting list, and it's usually reserved for upperclassmen. Jackie O lived here during her time at Miss Porter's, so it obviously has the nicest rooms."

She was right; my new room was nice, more than nice. A beige, wool rug covered what appeared to be original hardwood floors. It had pale yellow walls, a garden view, and even a window seat, which would be the perfect spot to curl up and read a book.

Jessica eyed me speculatively as if I were keeping a dark secret. She asked again for my last name, and I envisioned the gears in her brain turning, trying to solve the great mystery of how I had landed such a coveted space.

I was still trying to figure out how I had ended up at the upscale boarding school, let alone, in that particular dorm. Jessica's puzzle would remain unsolved, however, because I sure as heck didn't have any rich or famous relatives.

The door flew open, ending Jessica's nosy interrogation; an enormous, intimidating man entered, carrying six suitcases, followed by an exquisite woman with bright blue eyes and sleek, jet black hair.

"Thanks, Benjamin. Can you get the Louis Vuitton trunk next?" she asked before giving a dismissive wave of her hand. Smiling at Jessica and me, she observed, "One of you must be Alice's roommate! I'm her mother, Carmen." She then turned toward the door as if she expected her daughter to enter the room at that exact moment.

As I was opening my mouth to reply, I was suddenly overtaken by what I could only describe as a tiny force of nature. My new roommate had darted into the room and engulfed me in a tight embrace.

"This is her, Mama, am I right?" She peered up at me questioningly before her mouth turned into a grin. "I can already tell we'll be the best of friends."

Carmen chuckled at her daughter's antics before apologizing. "Please forgive Alice. She is excitable and has been looking forward to meeting you."

I bit my lip in nervousness and quietly introduced myself to them.

Jessica made her goodbyes soon after learning Alice was also an eighth grader and muttering something about life not being fair.

Alice and I chatted while Carmen organized the closet. Well, Alice did most of the talking while I observed the similarities in her appearance with that of her mother. She, too, had jet-black hair and blue eyes, but was shorter in stature, even more, petite than my own five-feet-three inches. She was a classic beauty, and it was clear from her designer luggage and clothing; her family was affluent.

The longer I looked at Alice, the more familiar she seemed. I was busy trying to determine why when a deep, masculine voice suspended my train of thought.

"Alice, I thought I told you to bring something with you before you left the car!"

I turned my head to view the owner of the unfamiliar voice. As soon as I saw his face, my chest tightened with fear as my mind returned to the Easter afternoon at our small kitchen table in Chicago. Charlie had shown me a mug shot of this man.

He was Eleazar Cullen and my new roommate, Alice, was his daughter.

Two weeks after moving into the dorm and beginning my classes, Charlie had still not returned any of my calls. I was beyond terrified. I was living with the daughter of a known criminal, and even worse, Alice and her parents were practically demanding that I spend the upcoming long weekend at their home.

Terrifying scenarios filled my mind of what would occur once they removed me from the safety of the school. Would they keep me a prisoner in their home? Would they demand a ransom for my return? Would they kill me?

I needed a plan.

When Friday arrived, I stayed in bed instead of getting ready for my classes. I told Alice I felt like I was coming down with a "small bug" and needed to stay on campus for the weekend. Her disappointment was so evident that I felt a bit guilty for letting her down. Excited about having me visit her home, she had talked of little else the past week.

Even though she was a Cullen, Alice had only been kind and generous. I sincerely doubted she knew about her family's criminal connections and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold their corrupt ways against her.

I was dumbfounded when Eleazar and Carmen arrived at our dorm room later that afternoon armed with a care package and were accompanied by their personal physician, Dr. Gerandy. Even more disconcerting, they appeared genuinely concerned about my well-being.

Alice's mother fretted over me as soon as they walked through the door. She immediately tucked me into my bed covering me with a soft cashmere throw, which she pulled from the care package Eleazar had carried in when they had first arrived.

"My poor, little passerotta," she cooed, as she gently ran her hand across my forehead and through my hair.

I wasn't entirely sure what she had said because part seemed to be in Italian, but she had seemed sincerely distressed that I was ill.

"She doesn't feel warm," she sighed in relief, gazing up at her husband, "but Dr. Gerandy will let us know for sure."

Dr. Gerandy, an older man who had a comb-over and a warm smile, completed his examination. He announced that I was not in "any imminent danger" and more than likely, just suffering from a mild case of homesickness.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Carmen rejoiced, before turning and giving me an endearing hug. "Isabella, are you missing home?"

Knowing my fake sickness had been debunked, I had no choice but respond, "Yes, this is my first time away from Chicago and my father."

I remained in her arms as she offered comfort by whispering soothing words as she lightly stroked my shoulder-length hair.

Enjoying the rare moment of motherly affection, I almost missed the conversation Eleazar was having on his cell phone.

"Edward, she's fine ... of course, I brought a doctor ... yes, yes ... just homesick ... we will stay overnight just in case ... I promise ... goodbye."

Eleazar swiftly put away his phone and gave Carmen an exasperated look. In an attempt to change the subject, he rubbed his stomach and exclaimed, "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm getting hungry! Ali, where should we order food from?"

Alice squealed when she realized her parents would stay over for the night and gave restaurant suggestions.

As they discussed food options, my mind was still focused on Eleazer's phone call. He had said the name Edward. He couldn't have meant Edward Cullen - right? If so, why would he care if I was sick or not?

More confused than ever, I closed my eyes and pretended to go asleep.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to Sunflowerfran for your amazing and generous spirit. 3**

 **Gabby1017, your advice and kind words are such an inspiration.**

 **By the way, check out her stories! You won't be disappointed. (id: 2439511)**

 **To my readers, your support has meant so much. I appreciate all of you.**

* * *

 **Story Bits and Pieces:**

 **Bella is in Grade 8 at the beginning of this story, but in real life, Miss Porter's Boarding School is for grades 9-12.**

 **The Brick House is an actual dormitory at Miss Porter's Boarding School, and Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy Onassis lived in it during her time at the school.**

 ***Passerotta - Little Sparrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Time**  
 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The first time I noticed Mike Newton, I was completing my community service. Miss Porter's School required all students to do ten hours of volunteer work each week. According to the program director, Mr. Banner, it allowed us to prepare for college while also experiencing the joy that comes from serving others.

I had undoubtedly won the placement lottery and been given the prestigious job of kitchen duty at our school's cafeteria. For ten hours each week, I scrubbed tables, filled salt shakers, helped take inventory, and completed any other menial tasks that needed doing. To make matters even worse, I had to wear a hairnet and rubber gloves the entire time.

Alice was one of the lucky ones. She was placed with a kindergarten class at Farmington Elementary School; she read books, played games, and assisted with art projects. Other students from my school also volunteered at various places off campus including the Red Cross, Farmington Historical Society, Danforth Art Center, and the Metrowest Humane Society. As far as I knew, I was the only one whose position was on campus.

 _Lucky me._

It was condiment inventory day. Yes, there was such a thing. I was busy contemplating exactly how counting packets of ketchup would get me ahead in life when Mrs. Ateara, the kitchen manager, slammed down a bin of fish guts on top of the table. My freshly organized condiments scattered all over the floor.

Besides having the worst job, I was sure I also had the worst boss. Mrs. Ateara had never been assigned a student volunteer before, and she appeared to relish every moment by making me complete some of the vilest chores. I even heard her call me "Cinderbella" the day she had me clean out the dirty ashtray she kept hidden in her office.

"Bella, quit fooling around and empty this into the compost pile. Spray out the bin with the garden hose when you're done."

The rancid smell hit my nose as I reached down to pick up the container. Fish had been on the menu several nights before, and I couldn't help but suspect Mrs. Ateara had saved the cleaning of this bin especially for me.

Once again, I questioned how I ended up with such a horrible assignment.

Why couldn't I be the one playing with puppies or working with children instead of gagging over rotten fish?

The universe hated me; I resolved. That was the only possible explanation. On top of having the job from hell, I had a dead mother, an indifferent father, and my roommate was the daughter of a notorious mobster.

I carried the reeking bin along the pathway which led to the school vegetable garden. The fish smelled so revolting I stopped several times as dry heaves overtook my body. The sloshing sound of the mixture didn't decrease my feeling of uneasiness; my stomach continued to churn. As soon as I discovered a bench, I sat to catch my breath.

I was basking in the unseasonably, warm sunshine and savoring the fresh, pure air when I observed a man standing across the clearing. He was leaning against a tree outside the athletic building. At first, I didn't give him serious thought and assumed he was a maintenance worker taking a break. But then I noticed his attire. He had on casual brown slacks and a tan polo, not the ordinary uniform worn by other school employees. He seemed preoccupied with his phone, unaware of his surroundings; his expression distorted into a scowl.

I became entertained as I watched him fumble around with his phone. He was an older gentleman, who seemed as if he didn't understand how to operate it. His actions reminded me of the time when Charlie got his work-issued Blackberry and didn't have an inkling of how to turn it on, let alone make a call.

The man repeatedly muttered to himself as he banged his meaty fingers against the screen. His frustration continued to mount until he ultimately surrendered and hurled it into an adjacent patch of daffodils. A giggle unwittingly escaped my throat and drew his attention. My stomach twisted again, but it wasn't brought on by the stench of the fish. Mike Newton, a high-level associate with the Cullen Mob, was on the school grounds, and he was staring directly at me.

Weeks after spotting him for the first time, I continued seeing him. Perhaps I was only naïve, but I chose to believe he was at Miss Porter's keeping an eye on Alice. It made sense; she was the daughter of a famed mobster, so that had to make her a target for rival gangs, right?

I assured myself frequently that Mike Newton was not at Miss Porter's for me.

 _Mike Newton was not at Miss Porter's for me._

It became my constant mantra. I recited it over and over to lessen the fears, which were lurking in the recesses of my mind.

But deep down inside, I knew full well it wasn't true.

I was thirteen years old and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

 **-IT-**

So, I kept my sanity the only way I knew how - by feigning ignorance. I pretended Mike Newton didn't follow me to the library every afternoon before dinner. When I caught sight of him lurking in the hallway outside my English classroom, I convinced myself that my eyes were playing tricks on me. And if I thought he was outside the window of my dorm room, it was only my imagination.

Time marched on, and I was almost finished with my first quarter of classes. Mike Newton remained my imaginary shadow while Alice, despite all my doubts, was becoming my friend. Her parents, particularly her mother, were even growing on me. I had spent a considerable amount of time with them since they were adamant about including me in all their outings whenever they visited Alice. I continued to be cautious, but their sincere geniality never ceased.

Summer break was approaching, and I was uncertain about where I would spend it. Charlie Swan had appeared to have forsaken me. The one time I had reached him by phone, we had only spoken briefly.

"Dad! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past month!"

"Bells, you shouldn't be calling," Charlie censured. "I'm busy at work. I've been assigned to an important case."

"But, Dad … I need to talk to you about something dire…"

"Not now, Isabella," he interrupted. "Focus on your schoolwork and don't be calling me all the time. I'll call you."

He had hung up without allowing me to tell him about the Cullen's or Mike Newton.

I hadn't heard from with him since, and that had been weeks ago. Because he hadn't sent me any money to buy a ticket home, and I wasn't sure what to do, I pulled out the card Mrs. Meyer had given me on my first day at Porter's and called her.

"Good morning. This is Mrs. Meyer. May I ask who is calling?"

"Um, hi. Mrs. Meyer, this is Bella Swan. I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Bella! Of course, I remember you!" She spoke with more enthusiasm than she previously had. "What can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine. It's only …" Heat blossomed in my cheeks. How do you explain to someone that your father was ignoring you?

"Go ahead, Bella. You can tell me anything, dear."

"I can't get in touch with my father, and it's almost time to go home for break. What should I do? I don't have a way back to Chicago."

"Oh, I see," she murmured sympathetically. "Let me make a few calls, and I will get back with you this afternoon. Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine."

I hung up the phone feeling mortified, but relieved; Mrs. Meyer seemed confident that she would reach Charlie.

Later that afternoon, I was pulled out of pre-algebra and instructed to report to Mrs. Meyer's office. When I arrived, she greeted me at her door with a gentle smile.

"Bella. Sorry to interrupt your class, but I thought it would be better to talk with you in person."

"Oh, it's okay." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, so she wouldn't be able to tell that I was actually thrilled to cut out of math class early. It was my least favorite part of the day other than community service.

"I have some news for you regarding your summer break; you're going to spend your vacation with Alice's family."

"Huh?" I was beyond confused. Why was I spending the summer with the Cullen family? Charlie would never allow that to happen. She had to be mistaken.

"I spoke with your father, and he said you are to go home with your roommate for the summer. He has already talked with Alice's mother and made all the arrangements."

This had to be a hoax. Was there a hidden camera in the room? That would explain everything that had transpired since Easter morning … the Cullen's, Mike Newton, boarding school, my father's total abandonment. I searched the ceiling for a red camera light when Mrs. Meyer said, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Recognizing this wasn't some reality show, but my actual life; I gazed at her intensely before inquiring, "You talked with Charlie, I mean my father? He wants me to spend the summer with Alice Cullen and her family? Does he know her last name is Cullen? Are you completely sure?"

"What an odd question, Bella! Of course, I spoke with your father, and he is aware who Alice's parents are. I wouldn't allow you to go home with anyone without your father's consent." She stopped and watched me suspiciously before adding, " Do you have an issue staying with Alice and her family?"

I began gnawing on my bottom lip, wondering if I should tell Mrs. Meyer the entire truth. Would she even believe me? What would I say? Well, Mrs. Meyer, Alice's father is a mobster, and another mobster has been stalking me around campus for the past two and a half months.

She would think I was insane, wouldn't she? But, who else could I turn to? Charlie was of no use.

Before I had a chance to decide what to say, Mrs. Meyer knelt next to me; her voice carried a hint of caution.

"Bella, listen. I have known Eleazar and Carmen for years. As a matter of fact, I also know his brother, Carlisle's entire family. They are lovely, respectable people." She sighed, before tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I am not sure what has made you so ill at ease, but you need to calm down and show some appreciation. You are going to have a wonderful summer with a loving, caring family. Now, move along. I'm sure Mrs. Ateara is expecting you."

It was that very afternoon on my way to the cafeteria when I truly understood that even though they hadn't physically harmed me in any way, I was, in fact, the Cullen's prisoner.

 **AN:**

 **Thank you to my wonderful beta, SunflowerFran! You are the absolute best!**

 **To Gabby1017, an inspiration in all ways!**  
 **Are you reading her latest story,** ** _Rescue Ink_** **? Head over there pronto! :) (id: 11895298)**

 **My international pre-reader, Evelyne-raconte, much love!**

 **And last but, certainly not least, AllTheWayIntoTwilight - my Honeymoon Sister! Thank you for helping me find the right words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Time**  
 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Two weeks later we arrived in Clinton, a sleepy seaside village located in Connecticut. The Cullens leased a four-bedroom waterfront house, which overlooked a private, sandy beach on the Long Island Sound. Only a few homes were in its vicinity; it was secluded and tucked within a canopy of trees.

From the moment of our arrival, Alice's parents saw to my every need, as if they were vying to win my affection. They even went as far as offering me the master bedroom. Their gingerly conducted remarks led me to suspect that Mrs. Meyer had shared how apprehensive I had been to spend the break with them. These endeavors put me at ease, somewhat. However, they often produced the opposite result and left me feeling more distressed.

In the end, I shared a room with Alice after she insisted that we bunked together. Grateful for her interference, I released an internal sigh knowing I wouldn't be alone. Still uncertain about what was transpiring in my life, she was the sole person I trusted not to have an ulterior motive.

Early each morning, I awoke before Alice and slipped onto the deck outside our bedroom to watch as the sun climbed the horizon. As its amber light cascaded across the sky, I reflected on Charlie, wondering if he was okay and if he ever thought of me. Having little control left in my life, I received satisfaction in knowing this part of the day was mine.

After breakfast, Alice and I often strolled along the shore and searched for sea glass before sunbathing on the beach. Determined about getting a tan before returning to school, she even tried to convince me to join her in using baby oil rather than SPF to speed up the process. Aware of the fact that I was more disposed to receive a sunburn, I always refused and donned one of Carmen's straw hats for added protection.

Our afternoons were allotted to excursions around the town. We visited art galleries and various museums. Alice learned how to paddleboard as I encouraged her from the sidelines, realizing if I tried I would wind up at the emergency room. We also became frequent customers at Clinton Crossing Premium Outlets.

Our first time visiting the outlets, Carmen and Alice had been a sight to behold. I don't imagine either of them had experienced 'discount prices' before, and both were hooked. After spending seven hours perusing what each store offered, the four of us had left with a new summer wardrobe. They somehow had discovered more items to buy each time we returned.

One weekend, Eleazar decided we should try our hand at deep-sea fishing. Nervous about going, Carmen had assured me we wouldn't eat anything we caught. Ever since cleaning out those rancid bins for Mrs. Ateara at school, I had become nauseous at the mere thought of seafood. The Cullens had witnessed one of my episodes while I was at their home, so they were mindful of my sensitivity.

 _The night I had discovered I would spend the summer with Alice's family, Carmen and Eleazar invited us over for dinner to make plans. As soon as I walked through their door, the disgusting stench hit my nose — baked tilapia. I bolted to the nearest restroom._

 _While I spent the majority of the evening emptying the contents of my stomach into their pristine porcelain toilet, Alice shared the injustice of my community service placement with her parents._

 _When I felt well enough to rejoin them, I overheard Carmen and Eleazar in conversation._

 _"So, what did he have to say for himself?"_

 _"He assured me that he had no idea she had been assigned there and by the colorful language he was using, I believe him."_

 _"Is he going to take care of it? Poor girl. That's not community service; it's slave labor. What was the school thinking?"_

 _"I don't know, my love, but as angry as he sounded . . . I'm convinced heads will roll at Miss Porter's tomorrow."_

 _The next time I had reported for kitchen duty, I was met at the door by Mrs. Meyer. She informed me I was no longer needed in the cafeteria and would help in her office for the rest of the year._

 _Over the next few days, I noticed that Mrs. Ateara was not working in the dining hall any longer. Something told me, however, that she had not been reassigned to a better position as I had been._

Eleazar ended up chartering an exclusive trip for us on the Flying Anna. The boat and crew were at our disposal for the entire day; we set out early around six a.m. that morning. The first hour of our journey was spent reviewing safety regulations, followed up by an essential 'fishing 101' course.

Once upon the fishing grounds, the captain passed out our poles and bait. I insisted on only taking part as a spectator, not wanting to take any chances with my weak stomach.

When he reached Alice with her container of live sardines, she appeared bewildered. She expected worms or manufactured lures. Realizing the fate of the 'poor little fishies,' which she soon dubbed them, she sobbed and refused to allow anyone to bait their hooks. Claiming to do so, would make them murderers.

When Eleazar gazed at his daughter's misty, swollen eyes and relented, I couldn't help but acknowledge the irony of his unwillingness to commit fish homicide. Deep down, I recognized even though he was a supposed criminal, he was more so a loving father.

In fact, I noticed my feelings softening toward both he and Carmen over the next few weeks as their initial fussiness lessened and was eventually replaced with genuine regard.

Alternative bait was unavailable, so our trip was cut short.

What to do with the sacrificial fish in question was debated, and Alice compromised by agreeing to release the sardines back into the sea after Carmen explained why they couldn't be kept as pets.

After docking the boat at the pier, Alice, Carmen, and I headed to the car while Eleazar wrapped up paperwork at the boating office.

We were discussing where to have lunch when Alice interrupted asking, "Mama, who is that person with Father?"

Eleazar stood with another man whom I identified right away; it was Mike Newton. It appeared their discussion was heated; Eleazar's burning face held a hard, stony gaze and Mike had his arms crossed against his chest.

"I think he works at our school. Doesn't he, Bella?" Alice asked and awaited my verification.

Carmen snapped out of her thoughts; her face paled. "He works at your school? Are you sure, Alice?"

"Yes, we see him almost daily."

Carmen looked at me questioningly, and I nodded my head in agreement. She instructed us to stay in the car and darted over to the men.

She whispered into Eleazar's ear while gesturing toward us several times. Whatever she said enraged him even further because he whirled around and punched Mike in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He then pointed at the fallen man and made one final statement before joining Carmen and returning to the car.

As we drove home, I peeked at Alice, her lips and chin were trembling; she was trying not to cry. I grabbed her hand and offered her an encouraging smile.

Eleazar slammed his fist against the steering wheel, "What in the hell is that boy thinking? Has this been going on the entire time? Doesn't he trust us to keep her safe?"

"Darling, hush. You'll scare the girls."

"I'm sorry, my love." He ran his hand across his wife's cheek. "He will end up losing her if he isn't more careful. It'll be like Marcus and Didyme all over again."

"I know. I worry the same thing. That's why you have to guide him. He's sure not going to get it from Carlisle and Esme."

Eleazar snorted. "That's the truth."

Later that evening, Carmen joined us in our room. She sat down next to Alice and stroked her hair.

"Mama, why was Father so angry with that man? I've never seen him act like that before and it was frightening."

"Your father is sorry you saw that Alice. You, too, Bella." She exhaled and continued. "He became frustrated because someone he cares about did something foolish. He was hurt by the person's actions and reacted poorly."

"Was it the man he hit?" Alice asked still confused.

"No, not directly. It's complicated, but to make a long story short; your father should have never behaved in such a manner in front of either of you. I know he is downstairs in his office feeling ashamed about it. Can you do me a favor and go put him out of his misery?"

Tears streamed down Alice's cheeks as she leaned over and gave her mother a tight hug before running through the door to search out her father.

Carmen walked over and kissed my cheek. "I know it would mean a great deal to him to see you as well, my little passerotta."

She left the room, and I thought about what had occurred. Even though I was unclear what my role in the whole situation was, I felt confident that Eleazar had somehow defended me against Mike Newton.

Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.

 **-IT-**

 **Two years later**

As Mr. Berty returned our Romeo and Juliet papers, he paused at my desk. "Bella, I need to see you after class."

I glanced up from my notebook and took my essay from his outreached hand. "Okay." After giving it a quick review, my inner nerd squealed. I had somehow managed to snag a ninety-five percent. The assignment had been a struggle. Even though English was my favorite subject, I wasn't a fan of Shakespeare, especially, Romeo and Juliet. The concept of fated love seemed like a bunch of nonsense.

The bell rang and with my book bag thrown over my shoulder, I shuffled toward the front of the room.

Mr. Berty loosened his tie and stood from his oak chair. "I have wonderful news. You were chosen as the first place winner in the state competition."

"Ar-are you serious?"

With his encouragement, I had entered the Promising Young Writers Essay Contest several months earlier, but I had never imagined I had a chance of winning.

"Yes, you should be very proud of yourself. There were over three hundred submissions in your age category." He beamed and continued. "All winners are invited to take part in the National Young Adult Literacy Conference. It will be held in Orlando this July."

He pulled a form and a pamphlet from his desk drawer. "Fill this out and return it by Friday. The brochure has all the details about the conference."

I took the paperwork and scanned it slowly; my eye immediately landed on the name of the key speaker, Douglas Riley. He was the writer of my favorite book series.

With the realization that I would hear him speak in person, I fought the sudden urge to fist pump the air and dance about the room in celebration.

Instead, I merely thanked Mr. Berty before jetting out the door and making my way to my next class.

When I got home, I found Carmen in the kitchen. After our first year of school, Alice and I began living full-time with her parents. Well, I reckon they were technically my parents too. Charlie had all but disappeared the summer before my freshman year. The Cullens were now my legal guardians.

"How was school today, Bella?" Carmen reached into the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of olive oil. She was making Bolognese for supper; the pungent aroma of sausage filled the kitchen. We had an established routine of talking about our days while I helped her prepare the evening meal.

"Well, I have some exciting news to share." I dashed out to the foyer and got my backpack. Showing her the conference leaflet, I relayed the details Mr. Berty had given me earlier that afternoon.

Carmen examined the flier; her delight evident. "Oh, passerotta, what a tremendous honor! I am so proud of you." She wiped her hands on her apron before enveloping me in a loving embrace.

Later, over dinner, Carmen shared my news. Alice practically bounced out of her seat.

"Father, can we go to Orlando too? We can go to Sea World, Disney, and . . . The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!" She screamed the last part of her request. She was obsessed with all things Harry Potter and had a massive crush on the actor who played Cedric Diggory.

"Take a breath, Ali. I don't know if I can get the time off. I just started at the firm."

Eleazar had secured a position with a local law practice after complaining to his wife that he would go insane from boredom.

Who knew my pseudo-mobster dad was also an attorney?

"It would be a nice trip, Eli." Carmen agreed. "Perhaps, we can even spend a few days in Key West when Bella's conference is finished."

"We'll see. You know it's all moot anyway until I talk it over with him. Now, did I see a chocolate cake when I came home?"

And with that comment, all discussion about Florida ended for the evening. In fact, we didn't speak about it again until two days later when Carmen joined me in my bedroom as I completed my French homework.

"Can I come in for a moment?" She peeked her head around my door and awaited my permission.

"Of course."

I moved my books to the side and sat up on my bed. She lifted a notebook and settled next to me.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I have bad news. Eleazar isn't able to take off work the week of the writer's conference so we won't be able to go."

"Oh, no. I bet Alice will be really upset. I know she was looking forward to visiting Universal Studios."

Carmen regarded me tenderly. Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Yes, she will be disappointed, but I'm more concerned about you."  
Suddenly, I realized . . . I wasn't going either and my throat clenched with sobs. "B-but, I don't understand. W-Why c-can't I g-go by my-myself?"

She drew me into her arms. "I'm so sorry, passerotta. We feel you are too young to go alone."

She remained with me for over an hour as I cried. After tucking me into my bed and kissing me gently on the brow, she left.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So Bella and Alice's family are becoming closer. In the next chapter, Bella will be turning sixteen and having an eye-opening discussion with Carmen.**

 **Thank you again for your continued support. I appreciate all of you!**

 **Much love to my Beta, SunFlowerFran. The fandom is so blessed to have you!**

 **Gabby1017 - Thank you for taking the time to answer my newbie questions and for the continued support.**

 **AllTheWayIntoTwilight - What this girl has witnessed the past few weeks! If only we were all so lucky! Thank you for helping me become more succinct.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Time**  
 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does - yada, yada, yada.**

* * *

Alice, Carmen, and I returned home after spending our morning at the Meals on Wheels Center. We volunteered there every other weekend. Usually, we delivered food to the elderly shut-ins around Farmington, but due to a shortage of volunteers, we had helped make eight pots of chili.

Once we entered the front door, Alice rushed upstairs to shower. She had spent the day chopping onions and complained the entire way home about her hair reeking of the offensive vegetable.

I took advantage of the gorgeous weather by grabbing my book, and a can of soda as I stepped out onto the veranda. After moving in with the Cullens full-time, it became one of my favorite spots on their property with its tranquil setting and picturesque view of the lush gardens.

Having been raised in the inner-city, it had taken a while to become accustomed to the repose of life in New England. However, I soon realized its unhurried pace better suited my reserved nature. In fact, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to return to the frenzy of Chicago.

I was stretched out across the wicker chaise lounge with my face buried in a novel when Alice crept up on me.

"Boo!" she squealed as she seized my ankle.

I bit back a shriek. "Alice! You scared me to death!"

She plopped down next to me and snickered. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You were completely engrossed in your book. I said your name, and you didn't even notice."

I gave her a sheepish grin. I had the habit of tuning everyone out while I read.

"Mama wants to run into town. She needs to pick up a couple of canvases at the art store and then we'll meet Father for dinner."

Carmen took painting classes twice a week while Alice and I were at school. With Eleazar working at the law firm, she said she needed a hobby to keep herself busy.

"Do you think we can convince them into going to Cold Stone Creamery afterward for ice cream?" I asked as I put my sandals on my feet.

"Heck, yeah! I need some 'Oreo Overload' in my life."

After backing out of the garage, Carmen suddenly stopped and put the car in park. "Hmm. It looks like there's a package by the door."

"Ooh, it looks like a present," Alice squealed as she opened her door. "I'll go get it."

"No, wait." Carmen threw her arm across Alice's body, ceasing her from moving any further. She then pulled out her cell and made a call. "Eli, there's a box by the front door ... no, of course not. Yes, we are in the car ... okay. I love you, too."

"Why can't I go get it, Mama?" Alice pleaded. Curiosity gnawing away at her. "I wonder what it is? Do you think it's for me? My birthday is in two weeks."

"Be patient, sweetheart. Your father is making sure it was delivered to the correct address. We wouldn't want to open someone else's surprise."

Alice accepted her mother's explanation and switched the conversation to another topic. As they chatted, I questioned why Carmen didn't just check the package for a name before calling Eleazar.

A few minutes later, Carmen's phone rang. "Do you know what it is? Seriously? He's so clueless ... I understand the sentiment, but ... I know … see you soon." She put her phone in her bag, ran to the porch, and picked up the box. After placing it inside the house, she returned to the car.

"Was it for us? Is it for me?" Alice implored as Carmen started the car.

"It's actually for Isabella."

"M-me?" For a second I wondered if it was from Charlie, but I hadn't heard from him in almost two and a half years, and he never gave me gifts when I had lived with him. No, it couldn't be from him.

"Yes, passerotta. Eli called the courier service, and it's from the Promising Young Writers Program. I wish we had time to open it now, but the shop is closing in thirty minutes, and Eli will be waiting. You can open it as soon as we get home, okay?" She peeked at me in the rearview mirror and winked.

"Sure, of course."

We made it to the art supply shop in time for Carmen to get her needed items, but Eleazar ended up running late, so we drove to West Hartford to meet him instead. He was working on a big case and had been putting in late nights and even the occasional Saturday at the office.

"Well girls, do you want to stop to get ice cream on the way home or have dessert here?" Eleazar asked with a twinkle in his eye as the waiter held an assortment of confectionery offerings out for our inspection. He knew what our answer would be before we gave it. We were both known for our obsession with sugar.

"Here is fine." Alice and I responded together to the amusement of her parents. Sure, Cold Stone was a favorite of ours, but it wasn't every day that we could partake in treats such as chocolate molten lava cake.

Alice bit into the gooey concoction, pointed at her plate, and declared, "mmm … I want this for my birthday. So good."

"Mary Alice!" Carmen scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Eleazar and I glanced at each other and struggled not to laugh. Alice's teeth were covered with fudge.

When he lost the battle and began quietly chuckling, she placed her fork down and scowled at us.

"What?"

Eleazar's soft chuckles were replaced with full-blown guffaws. I giggled as well.

"Y-you … y-you … have …" I tried to tell her, but couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard.

Tears were rolling down my face at the sight of her cocoa-coated grimace.

Carmen had managed to keep it together. "Ali, you have ..." She ran her finger across her teeth and then gestured toward the cake.

"Ugh!" Alice threw her napkin on the table and stormed off to the restroom. I felt terrible for teasing her and followed after her.

I found her standing at the mirror checking her mouth. "I'm sorry, Alice. I really tried not to laugh."

"It's okay. I was just embarrassed." She gave me a shy smile and added, "I guess I should just stick to ice cream, huh?"

This time, we both giggled as she threw her arm around my shoulder and we made our way back to the table.

 **-IT-**

"This wrapping is upscale for a conference prize. Don't you think?"

Alice and I stood in my bedroom examining the gift. I agreed that it was wrapped exquisitely. It was almost too beautiful to open. The silver paper had a delicate swirl pattern. I ran my fingers across the blue satin ribbon, which fashioned a perfectly formed bow.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

Alice wasn't known for her patience. I, however, wanted to savor the moment. Even though I knew it was probably nothing more than promotional items from the event, it would be the only experience I would have from the conference.

After carefully removing the gift-wrap, I raised the lid on the box and discovered a letter. I read it several times. My eyes had to be deceiving me. I couldn't believe what it said.

"I-I c-can't believe …" Words failed me. With a trembling hand, I passed it over to her. Alice held the letter and read it.

 _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _Congratulations on winning the Promising Young Writers Essay Contest. I had the privilege of reading your entry. You have a remarkable gift with words. I know this award comes after much hard work and dedication._

 _I was disappointed to learn that you would not be joining us in Orlando as I was looking forward to meeting you in person._

 _Please accept this as a small token of my esteem with my best wishes for your continued success._

 _With kindest regards,_  
 _Douglas Riley_

Remarkably, it wasn't even typed. My favorite author handwrote the note on his own personal stationery. Douglas Riley wrote a letter to me!

After Alice had finished reading it, I returned to the box and unearthed the entire collection of Mr. Riley's books. On further inspection, I found out that they were all first editions. Inside each cover, there was a personal inscription.

"Wow! They really went all out, didn't they? I mean, didn't you say there were about a hundred and fifty winners attending the conference? That's an elaborate prize in addition to the trip to Florida."

"Umm, yeah." I had the same thought. There were three different age category winners per state. Did Mr. Riley send every winner this same gift? Ten, first edition books? All hand inscribed? It did seem a bit unbelievable.

Too excited to give it much consideration, I continued my thorough examination of the books. Alice left after reiterating how happy she was for me.

About an hour later, I grabbed the letter and one of the books. I wanted to show Eleazar and Carmen what I had received.

As I headed toward the great room, I paused when I heard their voices coming from Eleazar's study. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but stopped when I heard my name mentioned in their conversation. Motionless, I stood at the door and listened.

"He should have let Bella attend the conference instead of tossing his money around to ease his guilty conscience!"

"Love, calm down. You will give yourself a migraine." Eleazar murmured. "You know I completely agree with you. I've tried talking sense into that boy time and time again. If only, we could get him away from his father's influence."

Afraid of getting caught eavesdropping, I retreated to my room.

Later that night, I tried to process what I had overheard. Who wouldn't let me go to Orlando and did this person also have something to do with the package I had received?

I thought about a movie Grandma Marie, and I had watched before she died. It was an old, Fred Astaire musical called _Daddy Long Legs_. In the film, a dashing millionaire became an anonymous benefactor for a poor, orphaned girl. The two eventually met and fell in love despite their age and economic differences.

My mind began to wander. What if I had a 'Daddy Long Legs' of my own? A generous, charismatic man was working behind the scenes to make sure my every comfort and need was met.

He was the one who had awarded me a full scholarship to a prestigious school. The one who had my horrible community service project changed and the one who had sent a loving family to replace my indifferent father.

But unfortunately, that would also mean he was the one who had sent Mike Newton to stalk me, and the one who had crushed my dreams of attending the writer's conference. And a 'Daddy Long Legs' sure wouldn't do that ...

Somebody was definitely calling the shots in my life, but who could it be? Thinking about it kept me awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **A special shout out to the team that helps me finalize my thoughts! It seriously takes a village! SunFlower Fran - you are my superhero and a beta extraordinaire! Gabby 1017 - you lift me in up in ways you will never know. :)**

 **AllTheWayIntoTwilight - Girl, thank you for taking the time to pre-read, offer suggestions, and being such an awesome Twifriend.**

 **To my readers - I am so honored that you are visiting my story. As a first time writer, you have made this such a wonderful experience.**

 **I apologize that we didn't get to Bella's birthday this time around, but the characters needed to go somewhere else first. I am also sorry that I haven't been able to post weekly. I am a slow writer, and work-life threw me a major curveball that has made things a bit hectic.**

 ** _Daddy Long Legs_ is also a book written by Jean Webster. It was initially published in 1912. (Back in Edward Cullen's day!) It was my absolute favorite in sixth grade. Have any of you read it?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Honeymoon Edward :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_It's Time_**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Like Molly Ringwald in the movie Sixteen Candles, I stood at the full-length mirror that hung on the back of my closet door scrutinizing my body. And just like her character, Samantha, my sixteenth birthday didn't yield any miraculous changes.

"Are you looking at your chest?"

The voice from the dark end of the room nearly caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Alice! How many times have I told you? They're called boobs or ta-tas. You can even refer to them as hooters if you want, but never a chest! A chest is something a pirate uses to store his treasure." I paused dramatically to roll my eyes at her before adding, "And why must you always sneak up on me? "

"Because life would be boring if I were predictable." Flopping down on my bed, her voice bubbled with laughter. "Happy birthday Bella! So, how does it feel to be sixteen?"

"You should already know; you've been sixteen for five months." I pointed out, tossing a sock at her head.

Ali's birthday had been in May, and her party was quite an affair. The soiree was held in the ballroom at Farmington Gardens. All two hundred and twelve students and thirty-three faculty members from Miss Porter's School were invited.

The theme of the party was 'A Night in Paris.' An army of servers dressed in white offered an assortment of French pastries and appetizers. The invitations resembled passports, and instead of a traditional cake, macarons in every hue of the rainbow formed a whimsical, confectionary Eiffel Tower.

A formal dinner of Chicken Provencal was presented at tables adorned with roses, candles, and vintage china. Guests then danced underneath the soft glow of the pearl draped chandeliers that hung throughout the room.

Alice's grandparents, Gianna and Alec, had flown in from Italy for the celebration. Gianna was originally from Rome, and when Alec retired, they had moved back there to care for her ailing mother.

I immediately became enamored with them both. Gianna was a complete bookworm telling me she felt most at ease in her library. We shared a fondness for many of the same authors, and she introduced me to a few I didn't know. When I showed her my books and the letter from Douglas Riley, she let out a squeal of delight that rivaled one that only Alice could make.

Despite his intimidating presence, Alec was easily one of the kindest men that I had ever met. He stood over six feet and had the athletic build of a man half his age. Quick to laugh at a joke, he was easily amused and never stopped smiling.

Our week was packed with humor and joy. Gianna showed Alice and me how to make authentic biscotti, and Alec taught us how to play poker.

By the end of their visit, I was calling them Nonno and Nonna.

It didn't even occur to me until a week after they left that Nonno Cullen had probably retired from the mafia. I couldn't picture the genial couple I had grown to adore being mixed up in such a shady business.

But then again, I couldn't see Eleazar and Carmen doing so either.

To the chagrin of Alice, and a few of my classmates, my birthday party was a low-key event. My only requests were a pistachio cake from my favorite local bakery and Carmen's baked ziti.

"So, presents or cake first?"

As Carmen awaited my response, I glanced briefly at the pile of gifts. It was a natural choice as I imagined the taste of the pistachio torte with its raspberry mousse filling. My mouth watered at the thought of the vanilla meringue buttercream.

"Ca …"

"Presents! Right, Bella?" Alice chimed, handing me a gift bag. "This one is from Nonna and Nonno!"

Accepting that the decision had been made for me, I took the bag from her. The dessert could wait.

Gianna and Alec had called earlier that morning. They felt horrible for missing my special day, but could not leave Italy because Gianna's mother was recovering from pneumonia.

Reaching inside, I pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Tears stung my eyes. It was Nonna's personal copy. Her most cherished book, the one her parents had given to her on her own sweet sixteen. My fingers lightly traced the title on the cover.

 _Why would she give it to me?_

As if she could read my mind, Carmen covered my hand with hers. "She loves you, Bella. We all do."

After wiping away the moisture from my eyes, I finished opening all the presents until the only one remained — a flat square box wrapped in robin's egg blue.

"Holy Fuck! It's something from Tiffany's!"

"Mary Alice Cullen! Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said!" Eleazar barked from across the table.

"I'm sorry, Father. It won't happen again." Alice mumbled, lowering her chin unable to meet his gaze.

Astonished that the girl who had difficulty saying words like 'boobs' just dropped the f-bomb in front of her parents, I almost forgot about the lavish gift that lingered in my hand.

Attempting to reduce the tension in the room Carmen said, "go ahead, passerotta, I'm eager to see what it is as well. Eli must have gotten this one all on his own." She peered over at her husband; an eyebrow arched in doubt.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eleazar evaded his wife's inquiry. "Open it, sweetheart."

Removing the paper, I lifted the lid and discovered a silver cuff bracelet. It was adorned with a crystal embellished infinity symbol.

"It's lovely, Eleazar. Thank you so much." I slipped it on and turned to show Alice. "The diamonds are gorgeous." Ali marveled.

"D-diamonds? I thought they were crystals?"

"Silly, Bella. The only kind of crystal sold at Tiffany's is glassware."

Diamonds? In the words of Alice, 'Holy… Fuck!'

I blinked out of my daze and noticed Carmen was standing next to Eleazar, and they were having what appeared to be an in-depth discussion. Their muted whispers carried across the room.

"I just wanted to help. He's trying, okay?"

"Really, Eli?" Carmen shook her head in displeasure.

My thumb skimmed over the cold metal that encircled my wrist. Stumbling backward, I leaned against the wall. It was from him.

"Happy birthday, Bella. Make a wish."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I stretched over the three-tiered cake that was ablaze with sixteen fuchsia candles. I hesitated only a moment before deciding on a wish.

I wanted to know the truth.

 **-IT-**

As I dragged my size six feet down the stairs, my stomach pitched and rolled. I had waited until Alice was asleep before coming to speak with Carmen and Eleazar. While waiting, I reviewed the list of questions I wanted to ask.

The day after receiving the Riley package, I reflected on the past three years of my life. Beginning with the Easter Sunday when I first learned about the Cullen Family, I jotted down everything I knew and everything that remained a mystery.

As I analyzed what ended up looking like pieces of an intricate puzzle, I became overcome with humiliation.

How had I so easily forgotten about Charlie's warnings? And more importantly, how had I so readily accepted and even come to love these people?

I felt like a fool.

Was I suffering from some sort of Stockholm Syndrome? It was true. The Cullens filled the longing for family and acceptance I had so desperately craved since Grandma Marie's passing.

Had they exploited that need? Had they seen me as an easy mark?

But part of me, and if I was honest, the biggest part hoped beyond hope that the Cullens were indeed the people I had come to know and love.

Because at this point, I didn't want a life that didn't include Eleazar, Carmen, and Alice.

Carmen and Eleazar were in the great room watching a movie. She was stretched across the sofa with her feet propped on top of his lap.

"Isabella." Carmen sat up, putting her feet on the floor before looking at me intently. "I thought you were upstairs. Is everything okay?"

"Yes … I m-mean no."

"What's wrong? Didn't you have a good birthday? Do you wish you had a bigger party like Alice's? It's not too late to have one. I don't want you to have any regrets. You only have a sweet sixteen once in your life."

"Oh no, that's not it at all. My birthday was pretty much perfect. Really. It was everything I wanted and more."

They smiled relieved that I had enjoyed my day, but their eyes held a questioning gaze.

Taking a calming breath, I clasped my trembling hands in front of me. "I want to know the truth."

"The truth? I'm not sure what you mean, passerotta?" A worried frown flitted across Carmen's face.

"I know who your family is. I've always known. My father told me before I came to Ms. Porter's."

Pacing in front of them, every sordid detail from that Easter Sunday so long ago poured from my mouth. I spoke about the crimes Charlie told me the Cullens had committed, the mugshots I had seen, and the luncheon I had attended at Orso's.

I stopped, facing them. "So you see, I know."

Eleazar exhaled before running his hand through his hair.

Before I lost my courage, I continued. "What I don't understand though, is what does this have to do with me? At first, I was convinced you were going to hurt me or something to get back at Charlie. But, it's been three years so you would have done it by now, right?" I hesitated before adding softly, "Are you planning to hurt me?"

Upon hearing my inquiry, Carmen winced as if I had struck her across the face. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she rose from the sofa and enfolded me within her arms. Holding me tighter than she ever had before, she cried, "No, Isabella. Never. I would rather die myself than see you suffer. I love you. We both do. Please believe me. Believe us."

She drew back and gently grasped my chin with her hand so I could look directly into her eyes. "I know we owe you some explanations, and we may not have always been completely forthcoming, but Isabella, I promise we would never harm one sweet, hair on your head. I also swear our love for you has always been real."

"Bella," Eleazar's voice was gruff with emotion. "Would you give us a chance to explain?" He gestured toward the sofa.

I nodded and sat next to Carmen.

"As you already know, Carlisle Cullen is my brother. It was a few days after Easter Sunday three years ago when I received a call from him. He asked me to move my family to Farmington and enroll Alice at Miss Porter's School. He needed someone he trusted to keep his new figlia protected."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Figlia?" "It means daughter."

"I-I don't understand."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me go on and try to clarify. You spoke about attending lunch with my brother's family, but do you happen to recall his son, Edward?"

"Edward?" A quiver pulsed through my veins. Green eyes. He had eyes the color of fresh-cut grass. "He was there. I remember thinking he was a celebrity." My face heated as a hot blush settled across my cheeks. Did I just say that aloud?

Carmen sighed. "Yes, my nephew is certainly easy on the eyes. I can see where you may have thought that when you first met. Did you talk with him or have any other type of interaction?"

"I spilled wine all over his table. That was about it." I mumbled. Three years later, it was still mortifying.

Eleazar and Carmen both chuckled.

"So you didn't talk at all?" Carmen inquired again.

"No, I don't remember very much about the lunch. We didn't stay very long. My father got upset while we were there and we left before it was over."

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something about my family that may be difficult for you to believe or understand, but I assure you that it is the absolute truth." Eleazar divulged as he sat down next to me on the sofa. "When a Cullen man touches the hand of the woman he is destined to be with, it is as if his soul recognizes its other half. As soon as their hands meet, their entire future flashes before his eyes.

Eight generations of men in my family have experienced this. When Nonno Cullen told me about it, I was skeptical, but then it happened to me." He gave Carmen a tender glance. "I met Carmen when I was in college. We had a few classes together during our freshman year. Of course, I always thought she was beautiful, but we never went on a date or anything. I wouldn't even say we were close friends. It was during our second year of school when things changed. I accidentally bumped into her as she came out of a door. Her books fell to the ground, and we both reached down to pick them up. Our hands met, and I knew. I was instantly inundated with flashes of a future with Carmen. I saw us dating, our wedding, our first home, Alice, and I even saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes, and I had been confused about that part of the vision for years. I saw two daughters. And when we only had Alice, I thought I must have misunderstood what I had seen."

"Oh, Eli! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Carmen murmured.

"I didn't want to upset you, love. It had bothered me for so long. I didn't want you to be burdened too."

Not wanting to interrupt, I tried to be patient, but I was still so confused. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand."  
"You see Bella," Eleazar held my hand before continuing, "you are Edward's soulmate."

"W-What? But, you said you have to touch hands to know! We didn't even talk, so exactly when would we have held hands? It can't be true." I thought back to that day. Trying to recall exactly what had happened.

"Sweetheart, you must have. It only takes the briefest of touches for him to know." Carmen pointed out.

My memory traveled back to the day at Orso's. Tripping. The wine. Sitting across from Edward. Charlie getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember."

Eleazar gave my hand a short squeeze. "It's okay. You were young and as you said, your time together was so short."

"So Edward could be mistaken, right?" I suggested. He had to be. This was insane.

"No, Edward is certain that you are meant to be together. And that, Bella, is why we were asked to keep you safe."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **To everyone reading, thank you. I really cannot say it enough.**

 **The conversation between Bella, Carmen, and Eleazar will continue in Chapter 7. Will Bella remember touching Edward's hand during dessert?**

 **Special thanks to my beta, SunFlowerFran. This lady is ah-mazing. Not only does she beta more stories than I can count, but she is also the most prominent advocate/supporter/cheerleader for new writers.**

 **Gabby 1017 - I love you! I honestly wouldn't be attempting to write this without you. Thank you for taking a chance on me.**

 **AllTheWayIntoTwilight - thank you for helping me find the right words for Bella's boobs. Be prepared to discuss Edward's body parts next. ;) Start making a list.**

 **Finally, thank you to Rob for all of the new gorgeous pictures. The man rocks a blue suit like nobody's business.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Time**  
 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 ** _In the last chapter:_**

 _"You see Bella," Eleazar held my hand before continuing, "You are Edward's soulmate."_

 _"W-What? But, you said you have to touch hands to know! We didn't even talk, so exactly when would we have held hands? It can't be true." I thought back to that day, trying to recall the details of what had happened._

 _"Sweetheart, you must have. It only takes the briefest of touches for him to know." Carmen explained._

 _My memory traveled back to the day at Orso's. Tripping. The wine. Sitting across from Edward. Charlie getting angry._

 _"I'm sorry. I just don't remember."_

 _Eleazar gave my hand a short squeeze. "It's okay. You were young, and as you said, your time together was so short."_

 _"So Edward could be mistaken, right?" I suggested. He had to be. This was insane._

 _"No, Edward is certain that you are meant to be together. And that, Bella, is why we were asked to keep you safe."_

* * *

Standing from the sofa, I walked to the picture windows that overlooked a screen of oak trees. Tiny pinpoints of silver pierced the blackness of the sky.

"But w-why couldn't I have stayed with my father? He's a police officer. Wouldn't he have been better able to protect me?" I asked, ready to change the subject. Edward was something I couldn't deal with at the moment.

"Bella," Eleazar hesitated, "the reason you were sent to Miss Porter's was that your father was involved in some unscrupulous activities that put you at risk."

A snort escaped my lips. Unscrupulous? Hello, pot, meet kettle!

"How could he be involved in anything more underhanded than what your brother does?" I snapped. Sure, Charlie was far from perfect, but these people were cold-blooded murderers. What could he have possibly been mixed up in that would even begin to compare with their wrongdoings?

"I was never told the entire story, but I will tell you everything that I do know. I want to be completely upfront with you. No more secrets." Eleazar looked me straight in the eyes so I would not question his sincerity. "It seems that Charlie had a serious gambling problem. He owed some very dangerous men a great deal of money. And before you ask, I am not referring to men who work for my brother. Your father actually came to Carlisle for help. That is how they met."

What? Charlie gambled? Thinking back, I guess that would explain his excessive drinking and the nights he didn't even come home.

"Did your brother help Charlie, I mean my father? Is he okay? Why did he stop contacting me?"

"Those questions sweetheart, I cannot answer. Carlisle has shared nothing more with me other than you remaining with your father was no longer an option. I have tried to bring it up over the years, but my brother refuses to speak about it." He expelled a deep breath. "You see, he and I do not have the closest relationship. I am operating on what you would call a _need-to-know basis_."

"I don't understand. Why won't he tell you? Aren't you in the mafia, too?"

Carmen gave Eleazar a gentle smile. He leaned over and softly caressed her cheek before responding. "When Carlisle called us three years ago, we were living in Upper New York. About two years before that I had been gravely injured in a fire during, ahem," his face pinked in shame, "a business call. After my injury, I decided not to return to my previous role as the family attorney. My brother was not happy about this, and what little of a relationship we had, deteriorated into even less of one."

"But, if you are no longer a part of the family business then why did you agree to take care of me?"

"At first, I agreed for Edward's sake. Even though I am not close to my brother, I love both of my nephews very much. Then, when Carlisle sent me your photograph, I instantly recognized you."

"Recognized me?" My voice faint with disbelief.

"From my vision. The one I had when I realized Carmen was my soul mate."

Not this again. How did I end up not only entangled with the mafia but a disillusioned one at that?

Eleazar continued. "And once I saw the photo of your lovely face nothing could stop me from coming to Farmington. I couldn't wait to meet my second daughter." He gestured to the space next to him wanting me to sit.

Despite the visible note of pleading in his eye, I was not ready to forgive and forget. I still had questions that needed answering.

Like why was that creep, Mike Newton, tracking my every move around campus?

"And what about Mike Newton? Does he work for you? Why is he always following me around at school?"

He considered his thoughts. "No, Mike Newton does not work for me." "So did your brother send him?"  
"Edward did. I didn't even know he was here until the day of our fishing trip." Eleazar wiped his palm across his face and sighed.

My body tensed at the mention of Edward's name. Suddenly, a memory of him dragging his long fingers through his unruly, copper hair evaded my mind.

Bella, stop thinking about him! Focus! I berated myself.

Returning to the topic at hand, I added, "But why did you hit him that day? You seemed so mad."

"Oh, believe me, I was beyond mad. I thought Edward didn't trust me enough to protect you. I was also angry at myself because I hadn't noticed Newton before that day. I felt like I had failed you."

"Doesn't Edward trust you?"

Groaning, he dropped his head in his hands. "Ugh. Bella, some explanations would probably be best to hear straight from Edward. Let's just say; he sent Mike as added protection. Mike Newton would never harm you, so there is no reason to fear him."

Pinching my lips together, I stomped my foot. It was a childish response, but I was becoming more frustrated by the moment. "I thought you promised to tell me the entire truth! I don't want to hear anything from him! I want to hear it from you!"

"Sweetheart, I don't think it's my place to speculate why Edward does what he does. I don't want to say anything that could jeopardize your relationship with him. He…"

"What relationship!" I spat. Frowning at him in exasperation, I flopped down into the armchair furthest from where he sat.

"Passerotta?" Carmen gazed at me, and I stared back. I had nearly forgotten that she was in the room. "It's almost three in the morning. Everyone is exhausted and not thinking clearly. It would probably be best at this point if we all turn in for the night. If you have any other questions, we can discuss them tomorrow."

Stifling a yawn, I opened my mouth to argue, but she was right. I was tired, and I also had much to consider before resuming our conversation. Slowly rising, I turned toward the staircase. As my foot reached the bottom step, Carmen appeared by my side.

"Bella, I realize we have no right to ask you this, but will you not say anything to Alice? She doesn't know about our family's involvement with the mafia. We want a chance to tell her ourselves and plan to speak with her tomorrow."

Poor Alice. She will be crushed. I thought to myself.

Simply nodding, I turned away not wanting Carmen to notice the tears that were threatening to spill out from my eyes.

 **-IT-**

"Ouch!" Dropping the hairdryer, I rubbed the sore spot on my neck. The hot air of the dryer had caused my necklace to overheat.

Deciding to forego drying the rest of my hair, I pulled it back into a low ponytail. Next, I threw on a t-shirt and joggers. Comfort would be today's theme.

Looking at my alarm clock, I realized most of the day had already passed. It was one o'clock.

Not yet ready to face the Cullens, I sat on my bed and replayed the discussion that I had the night before with Carmen and Eleazar. Instead of finding some peace from having the answers that I had so long sought after, I found myself more at a loss.

And even though I tried my best not to think about him, my thoughts continued to stray to Edward Cullen. The image of his flawless face so clear as if I had seen him just days ago, instead of years.

After reflecting on the time I had shared with him, I still couldn't recall touching his hand. However, I honestly couldn't say I hadn't either.

As I lightly stroked the tips of each of my fingers, I considered the soulmate theory.

Could it be true? No. No way. Stuff like that only happened in stories. Not in real life.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the notice of one of the Douglas Riley books sitting on my desk. Then I spotted the infinity bracelet that I now knew was from Edward. Fury quickly filled my chest as my nails began digging into the soft down of my comforter.

Well, I knew one thing for sure. Edward had been calling the shots in my life. He was the one who didn't allow me to go to the writer's conference and the one who assigned me a personal stalker!

Soulmate or not, Edward Cullen was one fucking asshole!

Yanking the bracelet off my bedside table, I flung it across the room. There was no way in hell that I was spending forever with such a prick!

Around four p.m., I went downstairs. I could no longer ignore my growling stomach and had to find something to eat.

When I entered the kitchen, I discovered Carmen chopping vegetables.

After placing her knife down and wiping her hands, she turned toward me. "Hello, sweetheart. I was beginning to worry about you. Did you get any rest last night?"

My plan of giving her and Eleazar the silent treatment vanished as soon as I noted not only the look of despair in her eyes but also the dark circles that surrounded them.

Shrugging my shoulders, I mumbled, "A bit. You don't look like you got very much yourself."

She shrugged her shoulders, as well then added, "Grab a snack while I finish up here and then we can go out on the veranda."

As I pulled a box of pita crisps out of the cabinet, I realized I hadn't seen Alice or Eleazar. I asked her where they were.

"We had our talk with Alice earlier today," Carmen explained not quite meeting my eyes. "Afterward, Ali and Eli decided to drive down to the coast for a few hours. I think she needed some alone time with her father."

It was no secret that Alice was a huge daddy's girl. I worried how the news of her father's previous occupation would affect their relationship.

"Is Alice okay?" I sympathized as we began walking out of the room. The thought of Alice being hurt left me feeling even more unsettled.

"She is understandably upset, but she will bounce back and recover."

After settling on the porch, Carmen inquired, "What about you Bella? Are you okay?"

As always, Carmen put me immediately at ease. I found myself confiding in her about everything including my complicated feelings about Edward Cullen. I didn't hold anything back.

"H-he is such a possessive jerk!"

At that remark, Carmen chuckled out loud. She even agreed with my assessment before divulging, "Edward might be twenty-three years old, but he still has quite a bit of growing up to do."

Furrowing my brow, I considered what she had said. He was seven years older than me and in law school. "What do you mean? He's already an adult."

"Physically, sure. Emotionally? He's behaving like an immature, little boy." My mouth gaped open. Wow! Did she really say that about her own nephew?

Noticing my surprised reaction, Carmen explained, "Sweetheart, I love Edward, I really do, but never forget that I love you just as much." She paused, leaning over to kiss my forehead, "I want the best for you, and that includes a man who treats you with the respect that you deserve."

Closing my eyes, my body instantly relaxed, believing that Carmen wasn't going to push me into a relationship with Edward. I had someone on my side. "So you don't think Edward and I should be together?"

"Now? No, of course not. But I do believe you are destined to be together one day in the future." She smoothed a wrinkle in her shirt before continuing. "I know you're overwhelmed by what you've learned in the past two days, but you do not need to fret over Edward. He is still busy in school, and so are you. You probably won't even see him again until years from now, and everything will sort itself out by then." She squeezed my hand and stood. "Now, I'm going to go see about finishing up dinner before Eleazar and Alice get home."

As I watched her exit the room, I couldn't help but feel the little hope I previously had, left right along with her.

 **-IT-**

 **Eleazar POV**

In an attempt not to disturb my sleeping wife, I carefully peeled back the covers before climbing out of bed.

As I headed toward my office, I reflected on the conversation I had the night before with Isabella. My stomach churned remembering the raw hurt that flashed from her dark eyes. And today, I would share my sordid history with Alice, more than likely causing her tremendous pain as well.

During my time with my family's business, I engaged in some despicable acts. I have accepted no God could ever forgive me for what I have done. Hurting my daughters though is something that I will never be able to forgive of myself.

Then there was Edward. My clueless, misguided nephew.

How will he react when he finds out that Bella knows the truth? She certainly wasn't pleased to learn about her connection to him, and now I'm worried that I've inadvertently harmed their future relationship.

Shit! Should I have even told her?

Taking a deep breath, I remind myself that everything would be okay once they saw each other again.

It had to be.

Because like it or not, their fate was sealed three years ago with that simple touch. There was no escaping it. Just ask Marcus and Didyme.

Picking up the phone, I decided to get it over with and dialed Edward's number. It rang several times before he answered.

"Eleazar?" His voice yawned. "Fuck. It's six in the morning. Is everything all right?"

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't even think about the time."

"It's okay, man. What's up? Did Isabella like her bracelet?"

Her bracelet? Oh, he's talking about the infinity bracelet. Her birthday was yesterday. It seems so long ago now after everything else that's happened.

"Yes, she loved it; thought the diamonds were crystals." I laughed recalling her face when Alice told her otherwise. "Alice set her straight of course. Taught her all about Tiffany's."

Edward chuckled. "I bet. You have your hands full with that one."

Yeah, tell me about it. I thought, remembering the colorful language Alice had used at the party.

"So the reason I called …"

"What are you doing? Come back to bed."

Confused by the soft voice that interrupted me, I looked toward the door expecting to see Carmen. Then it hit me.

 _That little fucker had a girl with him!_

A muscle clenched along my jaw as I heard Edward bellow, "Can't you see I'm on the phone here? Pack up your shit and leave."

After a few moments of shouting and then the sound of a slamming door, Edward's long exhale emitted through the receiver. "Sorry about that, but you know how it is. My mistake for having her stay the night."

Heat licked my face. My pulse throbbed at my temples. "Edward, I don't know how it is because I never fucked around on your Aunt Carmen! I can't believe you are doing this to Isabella!"

"Hey …"

Slamming my fist against my desk, I cut him off; not giving him a chance to finish. "You're going to ruin your entire relationship before it even begins. I told you what happened to my grandfather and grandmother. The same thing is going to happen to you and Bella if you don't stop this stupid shit!" Standing, I paced around my office. "I don't even understand how you can be with another woman. The thought of cheating on Carmen makes me physically ill. Are you sure Bella is your soulmate? Maybe you were wrong …"

"What the holy fuck, Eli!" Edward cursed. "Of course, she's my soulmate! How can you even say that?" He paused and groaned. "You don't understand what my feelings are for her. It was different for you and Carmen. You guys met when you were both adults. Bella was, hell; she's still a little girl! It's not like I'm some pervert who's sexually attracted to her! Am I supposed to remain a monk until she's an adult? I talked it over with dad, and he said …"

"And that right there is your damn problem. Your father is the absolute worst person to give any type of advice on this matter. I know your situation is different, but trust me when I tell you that one day, you'll regret screwing around on her. I've told you time and time again that you need to talk to Nonno Cullen. He met your Nonna when he was twenty-three, and she was ten. It was ten years before they were married. And you know what, Edward? He took care of his own needs while he waited. Give it a fucking try. God gave you that right hand of yours for more than one reason."

Edward remained quiet as he considered what I had said. Even though he behaved like a dumb fuck the majority of the time, I knew that deep down the kid had a good heart.

"I'll call Nonno today. Happy? Now, what were you originally calling about?"

Fuck. There was no way in hell that I was telling him that Bella knew the truth now. What if he decided they should go ahead and meet? That boy needed to get his shit together before I let him anywhere near my daughter. Not to mention his crazy-ass parents. The thought of my sweet girl around Carlisle and Esme made my skin crawl.

"I just wanted to let you know how Bella's party went."

"Well, I'm glad she had a good day." He hesitated before quietly adding, "and even though I act like an asshole sometimes, I do love that girl. I really do. I'll try to be better. I promise."

And there he was. The good man I knew Edward could be.

"I know son. I know." I muttered more to myself than him before ending our call with a renewed sense of hope.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks as always to my beta SunFlower Fran, my pre-reader/sentence magician AllTheWayIntoTwilight, and my all-around hero Gabby1017.**

 **And I want to send a massive shout of gratitude to all of my lovely readers. I have received so many kind words and pieces of helpful advice in the past few weeks. I am truly overwhelmed by your generosity and support.**

 **For those who missed it, this story is a continuation of a contest one-shot entry. If you haven't read it, you may want to check it out. It might give you a bit more insight into the story.**

 **This story will not end with the infamous letter scene. I have plans for these two.**

 **And finally, happy birthday to Edward Cullen!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **HE**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

Many things don't take me by surprise anymore, but when my grandson called me this morning asking for advice, you could have knocked me over with a feather.

When Eleazar had informed me that Edward had met his soulmate, I was a mixture of thrilled and apprehensive. Thrilled, that he had found the one who would make his life complete. Apprehensive, because I knew my son, Carlisle, hadn't prepared him for what to expect.

And then I met Bella. The others didn't see it yet, but underneath that sweet exterior of hers was the heart of a little firecracker. Given time to mature, her inner strength would bring balance to my often- headstrong grandson.

Her age, however, concerned me from the start. She was so young, and Edward was in the prime of his life. I understood more than anyone how difficult that situation could be.

I came across my Gianna when she was just ten-years-old. Thirteen years her senior, it was almost a decade later before we would marry.

* * *

Unlike Edward though, I was prepared when I met my mate, and I had learned from experience what could happen if you didn't respect the mating bond.

"Nonno?"

The familiar voice of my grandson reverberated through the line. "Edward, my boy! What a pleasant surprise! How's school?"

"Since I'm taking _Accounting for Lawyers_ this semester, I can say it's not very exciting," he chuckled. "How are you and Nonna?"

"Doesn't sound too thrilling. Accounting was never my forte either. Your nonna and I are both doing well. She's out right now with your bisnonna. She'll be upset that she missed your call."

"I'm sorry that I missed her. Please send my love. You can also let her know if she has some of her homemade biscotti lying around, I would be more than happy to take it off her hands."

My mouth twitched in amusement. That boy was a fool for Gianna's baking. "Would you now? And here I thought she just sent you a package of it a week or two ago."

"Unfortunately, Emmett was visiting when it arrived. Those biscotti didn't even last a day!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

The tone of the conversation suddenly changed when Edward sighed into the phone and asked, "Did you happen to talk to Uncle Eli this morning?"

There was an uneasiness in his voice that had me concerned. Typically in control, Edward sounded unsure of himself.

"No, I didn't. Why, is something wrong?"

Instead of a response, there was a long, uncharacteristic silence. Obviously, something was on his mind.

"No, not at all. Shit, I mean shoot. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Shaking my head with a small laugh, I stated, "Son, you're almost twenty-four years old, it's okay to say a curse word or two in my presence. I won't be offended."

"I guess, but it still doesn't feel right, you know?"

Once again, Edward became quiet.

After a few moments, I became impatient. "So, all is good with Eli. What about you? Is everything going okay in your life?"

"Um, not exactly, That's why I'm calling. Uncle Eli says I need your advice."

"He did, did he?" _Hmm._ Well, this was certainly a first. My interest was piqued.

"It's about Isabella."

 _Finally!_ I had been hoping he would come to me about her.

"Did your uncle happen to tell you that I met your nonna when she was quite a bit younger than me? I can probably relate somewhat to how you are feeling."

"He told me. It's just... he doesn't understand my situation. What I feel for Isabella can't be the same as what he felt for Carmen. They were adults when they met. Isabella is a child! Right now, I just feel protective of her. I mean, I love her and all, but it's not as if I desire her sexually or anything. Hell, I can't really explain it. It doesn't even make sense to me."

"Your nonna was a ten-year-old girl when I discovered that she was my soulmate, so believe me when I tell you that I completely understand. Those other feelings will develop in time when she has matured and is ready. Right now, you probably just feel the need to keep her safe and happy."

"Yes! That's exactly how I feel. You get it! Now, if only Uncle Eli would cut me some slack."

"What in particular is Eleazar giving you grief about?" Something told me I wasn't going to like his answer.

"The better question would be - _What isn't he giving me grief about_?" Edward huffed. "According to him, I'm always screwing up."

"Can you give me some specific examples?"

"Well, he got pissed because I wouldn't let her attend some dumbass conference. I mean, it was out of state! And there was going to be God knows how many boys there. Did he seriously think I would be okay with that?"

 _Oh, Lord. It's worse than I initially thought._

"So you're telling me Eleazar and Carmen were going to send Bella all alone to an out of state event? That doesn't sound like them."

"No, they were going to travel to Florida with her, but they wouldn't have been with her at the conference center, and Mikey wouldn't have been able to monitor her there either."

"Mikey?"

"Newton. I sent Mike Newton to keep an eye on her for me. He watches her while she's at school."

 _For fuck's sake, he's having that poor girl followed._

" _Edward_. Don't you think that's a bit much? I know Eleazar and Carmen consider her their daughter as much as they do Alice. You can't tell me they aren't doing everything needed to keep Bella safe."

Edward paused, then replied. "Well, Dad said you can never be too careful. And I honestly feel better knowing he's keeping an extra eye on her."

"Again, I understand your urgency to protect her, but there's a huge difference between protecting and stalking," I cautioned gently. "Also, make sure you're giving that girl room to grow. Did you consider that the conference might have been important to Bella? You don't want her to mistake your concern for control."

"But Nonno, she's just a kid, and I'm only trying to do what's best for her. She'll thank me for it one day. Trust me."

 _Thank him? And how can he know what's best for her? He's just a kid himself._

After deciding to ask what else he had been up to, a tremble of unease passed through my body. I had a feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg.

"So, Eleazar is upset about Mike and the conference. Anything else?"

"Fuck, this is so humiliating. So this morning when Eli called, I had a girl with me. And he completely lost his shit."

 _Holy Hell._ I bet my son was ready to castrate the boy. Right now, I felt like slicing off one of his nuts myself.

I had to take a moment to calm down. The last thing I wanted to do was make him regret calling me.

Taking a deep breath, I questioned, "and is this young lady your girlfriend?"

"Lauren? _Fuck,_ no."

 _Well, at least he has become more comfortable cussing around me_.

"If she's not your girlfriend, then who exactly is she?"

"Geez, Nonno. I can't believe you're making me say this shit out loud," forcing a nervous laugh, he explained, "she's you know... she's someone who takes care of my needs."

"Is she the only one… ahem... taking care of your needs?" _Talk about awkward_. I didn't particularly relish knowing all about my grandson's private exploits.

"Yes. It's not like I'm a manwhore or anything."

 _Thank God for small blessings._

"I didn't say you were. So, do you feel like this is a fair thing to do to Bella knowing that she will one day be your wife?"

Defensively, he argued, "it's not like we're in a relationship _right_ _now._ Hell, she doesn't even know I exist. Dad encouraged me to continue seeing other girls. He said I would resent Isabella one day if I had to go that long without sex, I mean… female companionship."

 _Carlisle told him what? Resent Bella? How did I raise such an idiot?_

Edward needed a wake-up call, so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "I think I understand. So since you and Bella aren't in a relationship now and you can see other women, shouldn't it be okay for her to go on dates with boys her own age? I mean, you wouldn't want her to resent _you_ one day. _Would you_?"

"What? You can't be serious! Go out on dates?" Edward bellowed. "No fucking way! Isabella is mine."

 _Sweet Lord, this kid's a mess._

"Okay, Son. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you said _you guys aren't in a relationship right now so I didn't think it would be a big deal_."

His breathing was so hard, it sounded as if he was drowning. "Honestly, the thought of her out with someone other than me… it makes me feel like I have a damn elephant standing on my chest."

"Wow. That sounds terrible." I sympathized with mock concern. "Wonder how Bella is going to feel when she finds out about Lauren one day? I sure hope it's not anything as bad as what you're experiencing."

" _Fuck_ , I-I think I'm going to be sick."

The next thing I heard was my grandson expelling the contents of his stomach.

Nothing could sound more disgusting, yet more wonderful at the same time.

 _Maybe, the boy's finally getting it._

About five minutes later, he returned to the line.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, you had to hear that," he mumbled. "And Nonno, I understand. I really do. No more girls. Just the thought… ugh."

Relief washed over me. "That's a wise decision, my boy."

"Seriously, I don't think I could even get it up if I wanted. Yeah, it's definitely broken." He paused, then added, "really though, can your dick break?"

"Son, can we _please_ stop talking about your pecker now? It's really not on my top ten list of favorite topics."

"What about my balls? Are they still open for discussion?" Edward joked dryly.

"And… there goes any chance you had of getting some of your nonna's biscotti," I murmured mischievously.

After such a heavy conversation, it felt good to share a laugh and have a bit of normalcy before we hung up the phone.

* * *

As I was leaving the room, I walked over to my bookcase. On one of its shelves, a photograph of Bella was prominently displayed. Picking up the frame, I studied the face of the girl who Gianna and I had come to adore within hours of meeting. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed.

 _Don't break her heart. Please, Edward. Keep your promise._

* * *

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _ **December, One Year Later**_

By now, you would think I'd be used to disappointment. In my seventeen years of life, I've had more than my fair share.

But you know what? It never gets any easier to accept.

Just six days ago, I had received the most exciting news of my life; I had been accepted to Dartmouth College. Not only had I been accepted, but I had also received a full scholarship.

Pretty incredible, huh?

Encouraged by my counselor, Ms. Fuller, I had applied on a whim. Never dreaming I had the tiniest shot of getting in, I didn't tell a soul I was even trying.

So imagine my surprise when a large manila envelope from the college arrived in the mail last Monday.

Carmen had it waiting for me on the counter when I came home from school. As I opened it up with trembling hands, she stood quietly across the room and watched.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Congratulations! On behalf of the faculty and staff of Dartmouth College, it is with great pleasure_ _that_ _I inform you of your admission to Dartmouth as a member of the Class of 2021. You_ _were selected_ _from a pool of_ _extraordinarily_ _accomplished applicants who applied under the Early_ _Decision Plan_ _._

 _In addition to_ _your early acceptance, you have_ _been chosen_ _to receive an Excellence Scholarship. Each year, students who have distinguished themselves through outstanding academic achievement and personal excellence_ _are chosen_ _from the entering class to receive this honor._

 _The Excellence Scholars receive a full-tuition scholarship each year of their undergraduate study._

 _Please confirm your intent to enroll no later than January 21. Again, congratulations on your acceptance. Please let me know if I can be of any_ _assistance_ _to you between now and next September. I look forward to welcoming you in the fall._

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Ian Murphy_

 _Dean of Admissions_

 _And Financial Aid_

After giving me enough time to read through the letter, she finally broke her silence.

"It's a big envelope, so I'm assuming it's good news?"

"Yes, actually it's better than good news," I whispered in astonishment. "I got accepted, and a full-ride!"

* * *

When I discovered another letter from Dartmouth in today's mail, I didn't think too much about it.

 _Probably_ _a form that needed to be filled out._

Shoving it into my backpack, I headed to the coffeehouse where I studied on the weekends.

After ordering my favorite Honey Lavender Latte, I found an open table, sat and pulled out my copy of _The Bell Jar._

About twenty minutes and half a chapter later, I remembered the letter. Already needing a break from Esther Greenwood's cynicism, I dog-eared the page and grabbed the envelope from inside my bag.

As I read through the letter, fat tears slammed against the paper causing the ink to smear.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _You_ _recently_ _received a letter stating you had_ _been admitted_ _to Dartmouth College and were_ _a recipient of_ _an Excellence Scholarship Award._

 _This letter_ _was sent_ _to you in error._

 _On behalf of the Office of Admissions, we_ _deeply_ _regret this mistake and any distress it may cause you. Please accept my apologies. I wish you the best in pursuing acceptance at another institution of higher learning._

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Ian Murphy_

 _Dean of Admissions_

 _And Financial Aid_

It just didn't make sense! How could they make such a huge error?

Then I realized. There wasn't a mistake.

Yanking up the paper, I crumbled it in my fist.

"What a motherfucking, controlling ass!" I groaned.

A bit too loudly.

Two girls sitting in the booth next to mine turned at the sound of my outburst and warily glanced at me.

To be honest, I didn't even care. The fury I was feeling far eclipsed any inkling of embarrassment.

All my plans. All my dreams. Gone.

Burying my head in my arms, I surrendered to the pain and wept.

I didn't see anyone approach my table, so when I heard a gruff voice ask if I was okay, I sobbed, "please, just go away."

"I can't, Isabella. I'm worried."

Confused because I didn't recognize the owner of the voice, I lifted my tear-stained face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Standing two feet from my booth was none other than Mike Newton.

It was obvious that he would rather be anywhere other than where he stood. Everything about him looked uncomfortable. From his awkward stance to his sheepish expression. So why would he decide to speak to me now after four years of following from a distance?

"And just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get worse," I mumbled, rubbing my nose with the back of my hand. "What in the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. Really, I am. I was just worried about you. I've never seen you so upset before… "

"Sorry? Sorry to bother me?" I interrupted, breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. "That's priceless! Didn't you think _stalking me for the past four years_ might have been a tad bothersome?"

Wide-eyed, he pulled at his collar. Sliding down into the chair across from me, he fumbled in the pocket of his jacket searching for his cigarettes.

When he reached into his pocket, my heart nearly stopped. Then I saw the familiar red and white package. Marlboros. The same as Charlie smoked. "You can't smoke in here!" I admonished.

"Oh, yeah. Of, course." He stammered. "Sorry."

For the next thirty minutes, I chewed out Mike Newton's ass. I unleashed four years of pent up rage.

And he bore every single moment of it; sitting quietly while I ranted.

When I finished, a look of relief poured across his entire face. Not because I was done with my scolding, but more like he had received some sort of needed penance and had finally found peace.

Somehow, we ended up spending the next two hours talking. Mike Newton was an enigma. More gentle grandfather than tough mobster.

Noticing the time, I began putting my stuff away. "Well, I suppose I better get home. It's getting late."

Checking his watch, he responded, "It is, isn't it?"

We both stood.

 _Oh._ I had almost forgotten.

Averting his eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Then looking at him straight in the eyes, I asked, "So, are you coming or not?"

For the first time in four years, Mike Newton didn't follow me home.

He walked beside me.

 **AN:**

Oh, Edward. One step forward, another step back! :(

 _*Bisnonna - Great-grandmother_

This chapter was once again brought to you with the help of these lovely ladies.

 _SunFlower Fran, Gabby1017, and AllTheWayIntoTwilight_

Thank you for correcting my numerous errors, pre-reading, and taking the time to bounce around ideas. I couldn't do it without you.

And to my readers - **much love and gratitude**. You have each made this a truly amazing experience.

Until next time, HE


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **It's Time**

* * *

 _ **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Carmen POV**

As soon as I heard the word 'Dartmouth' come out of Bella's mouth, I knew there was no way Edward was going to allow her to attend.

To be honest, at this point, Eli and I weren't even sure what Edward thought about Bella attending college. Eli had tried to discuss Bella's education with him on several occasions over the past year. Edward, however, always managed to avoid the topic by changing the subject.

Knowing his own mother didn't attend college or value education for women, made me nervous that Edward would be of the same opinion.

I can't remember how many times I had heard Esme say the only reason a girl would have a need to attend college is to find a husband.

 _Lord._

That woman was a complete piece of work. Thank God, she never had any daughters. It's bad enough she spouts off that kind of nonsense around her sons.

When I found out that Bella had been accepted to Dartmouth, I was incredibly proud. I always knew my sweet girl was one smart cookie, but to receive a full-ride from such a prestigious school was no small feat.

The day she had received her acceptance letter, we had spent the entire afternoon talking about her hopes and dreams; how she planned to study literature and wanted to one day teach at the college level.

As a mother, you honestly desire nothing more in life than to see your children happy. I may not have given birth to her, but I considered Bella my daughter just as much as Alice. And after seeing the way her eyes lit up during our talk, I knew I needed to do everything in my power to make her dreams a reality.

Even if that meant calling my pig-headed nephew and begging him to see reason.

I felt guilty for not telling Eli that I planned to call Edward. We were not the type of couple who kept things from each other. My stomach churned at the thought of betraying him.

Eli was the one who always communicated with Edward about anything regarding Bella.

However, I thought maybe if I appealed to Edward as a mother, he would be more apt to listen, especially since I had more insight into Bella's feelings and what would make her happy.

I mean, if he was truly her soulmate, he should care about those things.

 _Right?_

Convinced that I could make him see reason, I dialed his number.

* * *

When he answered the phone and realized it was me who was on the other end of the line and not Eleazar, Edward appeared to be surprised, to say the least.

"Aunt Carmen?" Edward answered in a questioning tone.

"Yes, hello Edward. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing well; just a week more of finals and then it will be winter break."

"Are you spending your time off at home?"

"Part of it," he began, before continuing with a chuckle, "you know Ma would have my hide if I missed Christmas Eve Mass."

"Yes, I imagine she would," I murmured.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I was just about to head to the library to meet with my study group. Was there something in particular that you called about?" he questioned, before adding, "does Bella need some spending money or new clothes?"

 _Did he seriously just ask me if I needed money to buy my own daughter clothes?_

"Umm, no Edward. Bella doesn't need any spending money or new clothes," I replied, trying to hide the irritation that I was feeling by his offending question. "I was actually calling because I have some fantastic news to share with you."

 _Please let this go well,_ I silently prayed before finding the courage to say the words aloud.

"Bella just found out that she was accepted to Dartmouth College!" I said with forced excitement, knowing full well that this was all going to be met with his disapproval. But I had to try. Faced with his eerie silence, I continued, "and, if that's not enough, she even received a full-scholarship!"

After a few more moments of quiet, Edward finally replied. His voice was cold and hard. "So, whose idea was it that she should apply to Dartmouth? Because I sure as hell don't remember discussing it with anyone."

"Yes, it was actually a surprise to us as well," I explained. "Her counselor at Miss Porter's was the one who encouraged her to apply. I guess Bella did it on a whim not believing she would actually gain admittance."

"Well, I'm sorry that she wasted all that time because she sure as hell isn't going."

A sense of despair overwhelmed me. Somehow, I had to make him understand how important this was to Bella. "But Edward, it's Dartmouth, not some small community college we're talking about here. Don't you realize what an incredible opportunity this is for her?"

"For fuck's sake, I'm not some kind of an idiot, Carmen! I know how difficult it is to be accepted into Dartmouth. I'm not arguing that; the point is, I never gave permission for her to apply in the first place!" he huffed.

 _Did I just hear him correctly? Permission?_

"Permission?" I asked incredulously. "Really, Edward!"

"What you seem to be forgetting is she's my soulmate," he spat, his words cutting through our conversation as sharply as a knife. "I know what's best for her. Me. I make the decisions."

Stifling the curse that was on the tip of my tongue, I responded, "that's where you are wrong! She's my daughter first and I know her much better than you do!" I paused to take a breath and added, "and if you had seen her talking about going to college and her future plans, you wouldn't be taking this away from her. You would be moving mountains to make it happen."

"What future plans are you even talking about?" he asked testily.

"She wants to study literature and hopes to teach one day."

"That's admirable and shit, but in all honesty, Bella isn't going to need to work a day in her life. Her place will be with me. Taking care of our family."

 _Hello, Edward. The 1950s called and want their archaic beliefs back._

"What about what _she_ wants? Doesn't that matter?" I countered, annoyed by his caveman attitude.

"Yes, it matters, but Dartmouth is not happening. I'm not exposing her to all those horny, college boys who just want to get in her pants." Edward stated as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are absolutely ridiculous. You can't keep her segregated from the entire male population for the rest of her life! You're going to have to learn to trust her."

"Pfff," he snorted.

"I don't understand you one bit. Just because you had no issues screwing around on her doesn't mean she will do the same to you." I knew it was a low blow to mention his past indiscretions given that Edward had supposedly changed his tune, but I was beyond pissed.

In clipped tone, Edward hissed, "I think we're through with this conversation. Please let Eleazar know that he can expect a call from me later this evening."

The next sound I heard was a dial tone.

I couldn't recall a single time in my life when I was more upset with another person than I was with Edward Cullen.

He was acting like a complete asshole.

Soulmate or not, if that boy didn't get his act together fast, there was no way I would ever endorse a relationship between him and Bella.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, I decided I needed a plan. A contingency plan in case things got worse than they already were.

 _But where to begin?_

Picking up the phone, I called the one person who would know what to do.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

After the Dartmouth debacle, I didn't see the point in applying to any other colleges. It was obvious that I had no say in my own future. No control.

I was merely a puppet at the mercy of the great puppeteer, Edward Cullen.

Even though no one had confirmed that he was the one who had shut down my Dartmouth acceptance, I had absolutely no doubt in his involvement.

That shady bastard was always involved when anything bad happened in my life.

As angry as I was with him, I was angrier with myself for even filling out that stupid application to Dartmouth in the first place.

 _I mean, what made me think I could just pick a school and go to it like a normal person?_

My life was anything but normal.

* * *

A month after getting my bogus rejection letter from Dartmouth, two matching envelopes from Wellesley College arrived in the mail. Alice and I both received admittance and full-scholarships.

 _Pretty amazing given that neither one of us had applied._

"Well, it looks like we're moving to Boston," Eleazar declared the next morning after looking over the paperwork. Setting the forms down on the table, he picked up his mug of coffee and took a drink.

In all honesty, I was a bit upset by his nonchalant attitude over the entire situation. I was resigned that I would be attending Wellesley, but why did Alice have to go as well? She had applied to several other schools and was really hoping to get into NYU.

 _Edward Cullen might be ruining my life, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin hers too!_

"No!" I exclaimed resentfully, as I slammed my glass of orange juice down. Eleazar, Carmen, and Alice each looked up from their breakfast, surprised by my atypical outburst.

"Why does Alice have to go to Wellesley?" I began my voice cracking with emotion, "she has different plans. It's not fair. I understand if I have to go, but don't make Alice give up her dream."

"They're not making me," Alice spoke up, gazing softly in my direction. "I want to go with you. It was my choice."

"But what about NYU?"

"Wellesley's art program is just as good, if not better," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, Wellesley has an added perk."

"What?" I asked, wondering what it could be.

"My best friend is going there as well."

After wiping away the dampness from my eyes, I whispered, "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"Silly, Bella," she replied, giving me one of her warm smiles, "as if I could ever regret being with you."

* * *

As the next few months passed and graduation approached, we began preparing for our move to Boston. We flew up during our spring break to look at houses. Carmen fell in love with a colonial right outside of town. Eleazar purchased it on the spot.

Since all freshmen were required to reside on campus, Alice and I would be staying in one of the twenty dormitories during our first year at Wellesley.

Mike Newton would be making the move to Massachusetts as well. I had discovered this during one of our weekly chats at the coffeehouse. After our first confrontation there several months prior, we began a tradition of meeting on Saturday afternoon.

I always enjoyed my time with him. There was something freeing about our conversations. Since I had never told Carmen or Eleazar about our initial meeting, it was as if my time with him was mine alone. With such little control in my own life, having something that was just mine was invaluable - even if it was just an hour of conversation with a seventy-two-year-old mobster.

During our time together, Mike told me stories about his life as a young boy in Chicago. How like me, he had grown up without a mother. After living in seven different foster homes by the age of twelve, he had finally run away and had been on his own ever since.

I learned it had been during that time on his own when he first became involved in petty crime and started running errands for the Cullen family.

As he shared his life stories with me, I began to share mine with him. Mike always listened patiently to my endless prattle about school and other teenage nonsense. Stuff I'm sure a man of his age had very little interest in. However, he never gave me anything but the utmost attention. It was as if everything I had to say was of the highest importance to him. As if he honestly cared.

And even though a small part of me worried he might be reporting what I told him to Edward, a larger part felt confident that he wasn't. There was something about Mike Newton that made me think I could trust him.

Even with my life.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks as always to my beta, SunFlower Fran and my pre-reader, AllTheWayIntoTwilight. I couldn't do it without you!

A special shout out of congratulations to my pre-reader/mentor, Gabby1017. Her amazing story _Rescue Ink_ just surpassed 4800 reviews! If you haven't been reading it, go check it out right now. id: 11895298

I also wanted to give my sincere thanks to the ladies at The Lemonade Stand for recommending _It's Time_ to their readers. It was truly an honor to be highlighted.

To my readers, I love you all. I am so blessed to have such a supportive group of people cheering me and my little story on. I wish I could bake each of you a plate of brownies to show my gratitude. LOL

Also, please check out The Age of Edward contest if you haven't already. I am submitting an entry - my second story ever - and I am super excited!

id: 9351628 and on Facebook: Age of Edward 2017

Finally, is anyone going to the Forever Twilight in Forks Festival next month? I am going for the first time and would love to say "Hello!"

Until next time!

HE


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **It's Time**

 **Bella POV**

* * *

A few weeks after graduation, we moved to Wellesley. Carmen was eager to begin renovations on their new house and Eleazar had interviews lined up with several firms just outside of the city.

In late June, Alice and I attended orientation at the college. When we received our room assignments, I was not surprised to discover we had been placed in what was considered the nicest dorms on campus.

The senior dorms.

Not wanting to receive special treatment, we spoke with Carmen who in turn made a few calls and requested new housing for us. Unfortunately, the only open spots were in

Dower Hall.

Dower, an old converted barn, was the smallest dorm on campus, accommodating only twenty-eight residents total. It was also the furthest from all the other buildings.

Even though the room Alice and I were assigned was smaller than the kitchen pantry of the Cullen's new house, I felt at home as soon as I entered.

In fact, even though I was initially disappointed about not getting to attend Dartmouth, I just couldn't help falling in love with Wellesley College. There was something about its quaint, sleepy atmosphere that suited me perfectly. For the first time in months, I was

once again excited about starting classes and pursuing my dreams.

August couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Alice and I got passes for the commuter rail and spent the rest of our summer exploring Boston. I was taken aback when Carmen and Eleazar permitted us to venture into the city on our own. But then I noticed other small changes in their parenting style. We were given more freedom, they weren't as overprotective.

I pointed out the change to Mike one afternoon. When I noticed his sheepish expression, I could see he knew the reason why.

"Mike! Tell me what you know," I implored as we sat on a bench at Lake Waban, a small park on the college campus. It was our new meeting spot for our weekly conversations.

"I've debated telling you about it, but it didn't seem like that big of a deal," he began as he rubbed his palm across his face. "Eleazar asked to meet with me when we first arrived in Massachusetts."

"What?" I asked surprised, before continuing, "how did he even know you were here?"

"Bella, Eleazar keeps a close eye on you girls. When he first discovered I was at Miss Porters a few years ago, he felt as if he let you down; like he wasn't protecting you well enough," he explained. "The day he saw me in Clinton at the dock, he was so angry. I'm actually surprised he didn't put a bullet between my eyes."

The thought of Eleazar pulling a gun on Mike left me feeling nauseous. "But, why? Why would he ever do such a thing?" I exclaimed, "you work for his family. It doesn't make sense."

"As you already know, Edward sent me," he answered, before adding, "and Eleazar hadn't been told so he had no idea why I was following you around. In our line of business, you have to be suspicious of everyone."

"So, he wasn't angry with you after you explained?"

"Oh, he was still mad as hell," he stated. Turning red when he realized he had cursed in front of me, he quickly corrected himself, "I mean heck. He was mad as heck."

I rolled my eyes at him. My gentle mobster.

After taking out a cigarette, Mike continued his explanation. "Eleazar thought Edward was being overbearing by having me here. It also made him feel as if Edward didn't trust him to keep you safe on his own."

"Edward _is overbearing_ ," I snorted. Mike knew exactly how I felt about his boss.

"Well … yeah, I suppose we can all agree on that," he mumbled.

"So why did Edward send you in the first place," I asked. Now that the topic was out in the open, I thought we might as well hash it out. "Doesn't he trust Eleazar?"

After I asked the question, Mike stood from the bench and began pacing. Taking drag after drag of his cigarette, he looked at me anxiously.

"Jeez, is it that bad?" I said after noting his obvious discomfort. "I mean, at this point, there's pretty much nothing you can say about Edward Cullen that's going to make me think anything worse about him than I already do," I joked. "I mean, he's already rock bottom on my list."

"I know, but I'm ashamed about my part of it all," he said, looking at me with sincerity.

"He basically sent me here just to keep tabs on you, you know, take pictures and make sure you were staying away from boys and they were staying away from you. Stuff like that."

Even though I wasn't surprised, his words packed an unexpected punch. "Do you still send him pictures?"

Mike began rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Yeah," he said and then added, "but just like once a week," as if that would make it better.

"Let's send him one now," I said. "Get out your camera."

Confused by my request, he pulled out his phone. Once he had it aimed at me, I raised my middle finger straight into the air.

"Bella!" Mike began laughing, immediately dropping his phone down to his side. "I can't believe you! We can't send him a picture like that, he would go ballistic."

"Ugh! Fine! But from now on, whenever you do take a picture of me, in my heart, I'm giving him a mental f-you!" I relented. "Now back to your conversation with Eleazar last week, what did he say?"

He sat back next to me. "Basically, he wanted to know if I would rat him out to Edward if he started giving you more leeway," he paused before continuing, "I guess he and his Missus are still pissed at Edward about not letting you go to Dartmouth. They don't think it's fair how he's treating you and want to do away with some of the rules he's established concerning you."

"So I take it you agreed," I stated. "And that's why I'm getting to do things like go into the city with Alice, pick out my own clothes, and wear makeup."

"I don't know the specifics," he replied, "but I told Eleazar that whatever happens in Massachusetts stays in Massachusetts," he said, chuckling at his own lame joke. "That is unless you're in danger. I will have to intervene then," he warned before adding, "and why would you even want to start wearing any of that gloop on your face anyhow? You don't need any of that crap."

In all honesty, I didn't like wearing makeup, but I did like having the choice. I explained this to Mike.

"I guess that makes sense, kid," he said before looking at me intensely and asking, "you haven't had many choices in your life, have you?"

Releasing an exhale, I stood from the bench and walked toward the edge of the lake. Mike got up and followed.

Gazing out, I watched the water glitter in the evening sunlight making it appear like a sheet of molten gold. Even though the lake itself wasn't very large, from my standpoint, it seemed like an ocean.

Feeling a whirlwind of mixed emotions, I began explaining to Mike how my life had become a thin line between a blessing and a curse.

How over the past year I had come to realize that even though he was my biological father, Charlie had never been a true parent to me. He had seen to my basic needs, but he had never provided me with the love and nurturing I had so desperately craved.

So desperately needed.

Eleazar, Carmen, and Alice had filled that void tenfold, but that relationship had come at a steep price.

I admitted to Mike that I had thought of leaving - running away from it all so many times. But I always stopped because how could a teenage girl with no connections hide from such a notorious mob?

And could I truly leave my pseudo-family who I had grown to love so deeply?

"So to answer your question, no I haven't had many choices," I responded turning to him, "but, in all honesty, I didn't before I met the Cullens either. At least now, I have the support of a family. And I have to keep the faith that they will have my back when I finally come face to face with Edward Cullen one day."

"I hope you know you have my support as well," Mike said with a gentle, but determined tone. "He might be my boss, but you . . . you are a part of my heart."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might.

We ambled back to the bench and sat. I considered our earlier conversation and asked, "So, since Eleazar and Carmen are so mad at Edward, do you think they changed their minds about this soulmate nonsense?"

"Truthfully, I don't know the answer to that question, but my gut says no. I've been around the Cullen family long enough to know their minds are pretty set when it comes to that whole soulmate thingamajig."

"Do you believe it, Mike? I mean, you've been around enough Cullen couples to know if it is all a bunch of hooey or not."

"I've been around four couples during my time with the Cullens, and I will have to say there is something between them I haven't ever seen in any other couples before - I really can't explain what it is. I mean, you know how Carmen and Eleazar are. The way they move — she orients herself around him without even thinking about it. When she moves, even a little bit, he adjusts his position at the same time. Like magnets . . . or shit."

Picturing my pseudo-parents, he described their relationship perfectly. There was something almost mystical about their love for each other.

Mike continued, breaking into my thoughts. "However, I also know that just because these couples are supposedly soulmates or whatever; that doesn't necessarily guarantee a happy ever after. In fact, the first Cullen couple I ever met, Marcus and Didyme, were downright miserable."

"I haven't heard of them before," I mused.

"I can't imagine you have. They were Alec's parents. And Marcus was the meanest son of a bitch that I ever met in my entire life," he said reminiscing, before adding, "Oh, excuse my language."

Intrigued, I asked, "Why were they so miserable? What happened to them?"

"I can only guess they were unhappy because Old Marcus was so hateful," Mike scratched his chin, hesitating. Turning toward me, he regarded me seriously before saying, "Bella, you can't ever mention this to anyone. No one talks about it. It's like a dark family secret or something."

"I won't. I promise," I whispered, dying to know the story.

"You see, Didyme ended up killing Marcus."

I gasped, shocked by his admission.

Thinking that was the entire sordid tale, I was shocked when Mike leaned over before quietly adding, "and then she killed herself."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **A few notes about this chapter:**

We finally know what happened to Marcus and Didyme, but there will be more to come about their relationship.

I've had so many people ask why Bella didn't just go off on her own when she turned eighteen so I tried to address that as well.

I know it's been a slow burn, but she is getting there. Bella is becoming a stronger person and she has built a solid network of support. Hang in there, Edward is going to get his - I promise!

 **Other items:**

As always, thanks so much to my team - SunFlower Fran, Gabby1017, and AllTheWayIntoTwilight.

To my readers, I am so sorry I didn't get to answer all your reviews this time around. I cherish each and every single one of them! I work in the education field and with school starting, things have been crazy.

Please check out the Age of Edward contest if you haven't already. This is the last week for submissions. There are so many great stories and I know there will be more posted soon. I have two stories entered myself. :)

FF id: 9351628 and on Facebook: Age of Edward 2017

Pay It Forward has a new blog that features new writers, sneak peeks from seasoned authors, and reviews of classic fics. Check it out! .com


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **It's Time**

* * *

 _ **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Carmen POV**

Bella and Alice's freshman year ended successfully, so we decided to spend our summer break visiting Nonno and Nonna Cullen.

We hadn't been to Italy since Bella had joined our family and the timing seemed perfect.

While in Italy, Nonno and I had lengthy conversations about Edward and Bella's relationship.

Ever since I had called him to share my fears about Edward's increasingly possessive nature, Nonno and I had spoken on a regular basis. He had been heartbroken to learn about his grandson's decision regarding Bella's admittance to Dartmouth College and was disappointed in his actions.

Even though Nonno loved his grandson with every fiber of his being, he told me he would not put up with any of his shit.

One of the many things I appreciate about Nonno is that he is a realist. He understands better than anyone what can happen when two people are in a relationship based on control and mistrust. So when he learned his grandson was still acting like a jackass, he acknowledged it was time to establish a contingency plan in case Edward didn't change his ways.

So when he learned his grandson was still acting like a jackass, he acknowledged it was time to establish a contingency plan in case Edward didn't change his ways.

We spent the bulk of our summer putting a solid plan in place, and Nonno and I were the only ones who knew about it.

As much as I wished to include my husband, he tended to let his heart rule when it came to Edward. Because Edward and Bella were soulmates, he believed everything would magically work out for the best.

Me? Not so much.

My faith in Edward dwindled with each passing day.

But at least now, I felt more assured than I had at this time last year. If Edward messed up again, I had a way to protect my sweet girl.

* * *

The girls' second year of school had a quiet start. Even though they didn't have to live on campus as sophomores, they had enjoyed their experience so much the prior year they decided to stay in the dormitories once more.

Alice took a modest, part-time job at a boutique working with a local designer. She had cemented her plans over her freshman year of school to major specifically in design.

Bella continued pursuing a degree in literature and like Alice; she had discovered an opportunity for a part-time job in her field of interest.

She told me all about it while she was visiting and helping me prepare dinner.

"So I have something I need to talk to you about," she said biting her bottom lip as she commonly did when she was nervous.

"Oh? What's that?" I inquired as I gathered the needed ingredients from the fridge to make stir-fry.

"Well, there's an opening at the college bookstore," she began, "And I'd really like to apply. It's only a few hours a week."

I peeked over at her and could see the uneasiness in her eyes. She already knew what I would say next.

"We must talk it over—"

"I know," she interrupted, "Edward has to give his approval. Believe me, I know the drill."

I reached over and lightly stroked her cheek. "I know you do, sweet girl. I'll call and ask right now if you would like," I said before adding, "who knows? Maybe we'll catch him in a good mood?"

She gave a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose now is as good of a time as any. As for his mood … I have no opinion, but it seems as if he hasn't been as attentive lately if that makes sense?"

"It does. And I agree."

Edward had graduated from law school and begun working at his father's company. Because he was acclimating to his new role as the family attorney and Carlisle's protégé́, we didn't hear from him as often as we had while he was in school.

And I have to admit it had been nice.

It was almost as if he didn't exist.

"Can you finish this up for me while I make the call?" I gestured toward the boiling pot of rice on the stove.

"Sure," she answered and then said, "good luck."

I prayed I wouldn't need the luck as I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi, Aunt Carmen. How are you?"

"Good. And you? Are you enjoying your new position?"

"Dad certainly keeps me busy. I just finished my first big case. It was exciting but exhausting."

"I remember Eli's first days practicing law. I used to find him conked out over stacks of books in the middle of the night. Well, I actually still do," I said with a laugh.

Edward chuckled, "So you're telling me it doesn't get any better?"

"If you love what you do, I don't think it matters. At least that's what your uncle always tells me."

"Well, I do love it," he admitted. "How's the rest of the family? And Bella? Is school going well?"

"Everyone is doing great. I'm actually calling about Bella. She recently asked me something that requires your input," I said sweetly.

 _Kill him with kindness,_ I thought.

"Oh? What is she asking?"

"She wants to apply for a part-time job at the campus bookstore."

I could hear him sigh on the other end of the line. "Carmen, why does she want a job? Does she need money?"

 _Not this again. Doesn't he realize Eli and I provide Bella with anything she needs and wants?_

 _Don't get angry._

"No, it's not about the money. This is important to her, Caro. She loves books like no one I've ever known and just wants the opportunity to share her passion with others," I said before adding, "once you marry, she won't ever work again. Give her this. It's only ten hours a week, and once she learns you allowed this for her, she will love you that much more."

I couldn't believe the bullshit that was spewing from my mouth, but it seemed to be working since Edward wasn't his typical argumentative self. So I continued, "Alice is working a small part-time job at a women's clothing boutique, and it has been going well for her."

I was met with silence before I finally heard Edward murmur, "I don't like it."

"Eli and I promise to keep a close watch on Isabella. You know we love her as if she were our own," I said before adding with a soft plea, "Edward, she will be simply devastated if she can't do it."

"I'll allow it this time, but only ten hours. No more," he relented reluctantly. "I have a feeling I will regret this decision, but I'm trusting you and Uncle to protect her."

"Of course, Caro. With our lives," I promised before we ended our call.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I had been working at the bookstore for over three weeks when Jacob Black had first approached me.

"Can you help me find the textbook for _Econ 101_?"

After putting down the sweatshirt I had been refolding, I turned around to find a guy who appeared to be in his early twenties staring at me.

"Umm sure," I replied, wondering why he needed a book for a course given at an all-girls' college.

He followed me over to the textbook section where I easily located what he was looking for and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Great. Thanks. I'm really dreading this class. Have you taken it before?" he asked as he gave me a toothy grin.

Confused by his question I said, "You do realize this is an all-girls' school, don't you?"

Jacob's face paled for a moment before he responded. "It is? I mean, of course."

I watched him as he laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, you caught me," he said. "I just wanted to talk with you. I don't really go to school here."

 _No shit_ , I thought. I figured that out on my own.

"Well, I have to get back to work. So if you don't need anything …" I tried to be polite as I turned to walk away.

He lightly grasped my arm and said, "Wait."

"What?" I said annoyed by his antics.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Thanks, but I don't date."

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked intently.

Instead of telling him I didn't have a boyfriend, but I did, in fact, have a deranged soul mate I repeated, "No, I just don't date."

I walked away thinking I would never see him again, but I was wrong. From that day forward, whenever I had a shift at the store, Jacob happened to be there.

And he proceeded to ask me out every single time.

* * *

After the third occurrence, Mike became concerned.

"What's that guy's deal?" Mike said as he walked with me to my dorm one night after I had finished closing the store. "You've shot him down what, three times now? Doesn't he have any self-dignity?"

"Who? Jacob?"

"I don't know his name. That big, goofy-looking fellow who keeps showing up at the bookstore. There's something fishy about him."

I snorted. "Trust me, he's harmless." In the few times we had spoken, I had learned Jacob Black wasn't the crunchiest chip in the bag. Even if I were to date, he was so not my type.

"No Bella," he said sternly, "I'm serious; I get a bad vibe from him. I really think I need to say something to Edward."

Panic surged throughout my body. "No! Please, Mike!" I begged, "you know what will happen if you do that. He'll make me quit my job."

Mike paced the sidewalk grumbling to himself. After a few minutes of contemplation, he said wearily, "Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yeah. Sure, sure." I mumbled thinking Mike was overreacting.

* * *

"Hey Bells!"

 _Ugh. How many times had I asked him not to call me that stupid name?_

"Hi Jacob," I said not even bothering to lift my head from the inventory sheet I had been staring at for the past thirty minutes. I knew I was being rude, but he was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"So are you doing anything after work tonight?"

"Yes, big plans," I dryly responded.

"And exactly what would those plans be?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of my face in an attempt to get my attention.

"Studying. Sleeping," I quipped. "Listen, I'm really busy here. Do you mind?"

"Oh, come on! You gotta eat, Bells. Just have dinner with me," he whined.

"Like I already said—"

"This guy bothering you?"

I looked up and discovered Mike had joined us. He rarely came inside the bookstore while I was on duty.

"Hey gramps," Jacob butted in before I had a chance. "Do you mind? I'm talking to my girl."

Both Mike and I spoke at the same time. While I attempted to let Mike know I had everything under control, he proceeded to threaten Jacob.

"I might be old, but I can still kick your punk ass. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll get lost and forget about Bella. She's not interested."

"Bella, are you finished with the inventory?"

I had been so absorbed with Mike and Jacob's drama that I hadn't even noticed my manager, Mr. Forge approach us.

"No Sir," I mumbled sheepishly, "I still need to check in the calculus texts."

"Well, since you're too busy with your friends to get your work completed, go ahead and take the rest of the day off," he sneered before adding, "unpaid."

I began to protest, "But—"

"Just go and don't bother coming in for your next shift unless you're prepared to actually work," he interrupted before storming off in a huff.

"Bella—," Mike began, but I cut him off.

"Please go! Both of you!"

Jacob gave a brief apology before making a hasty exit.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Mike asked.

"Not today. Please, just let me be."

* * *

After Mike begrudgingly left, I grabbed my stuff and headed to the park where I sat and stewed over the incident at the bookstore. I couldn't believe Mr. Forge was such a jerk. I always went above and beyond when I was on duty. Other workers were constantly on their cell phones, late for their shifts, or too busy chatting to help customers. But, no one else was ever reprimanded. No one, but me.

Once again, life screws over Bella Swan.

I sat and felt sorry for myself for about a good hour before it finally hit me. I could continue to let life knock me down, or I could stop having such a pansy-ass victim mentality and do something about it.

I needed to stop living in fear of Edward Cullen and just live.

Damn him and all his fucking rules and regulations! Who does he think he is telling me what I can and cannot do? I'm my own person, and it's time for me to make my own decisions!

 _He won't even find out what I'm doing anyhow._

Carmen said they rarely hear from him and it's not as if Mike will run and tattle on me; he's already promised he will only intervene if I'm ever in danger.

 _So what should my first course of action be?_

Just as I was thinking about how to declare my independence, a couple holding hands walked by and gave me the perfect idea.

Next time Jacob asked me on a date, I would accept. I could finally have the experience of a first date, and maybe he would see how incompatible we are and leave me the hell alone.

 _Look at me_ , _killing two birds with one proverbial stone._

Excited about my idea, I left the park in a far better mood than when I had arrived.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, Bella's finally decided to stand up for herself, but was that the best way to do so? We'll see how it all works out for her in chapter 12.**

 **Thanks as always to my beta, SunFlower Fran and my pre-readers, Gabby1017 and AllTheWayIntoTwilight. Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for providing feedback as well.**

 **And my deepest gratitude to my readers! I so appreciate your kind words and support.**

 **Voting is now open for The Age of Edward contest. There is still time to read and vote if you haven't already.**

 **id: 9351628 and on Facebook: Age of Edward 2017**

 **Until next time!**

 **HE**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Well, I did it. I told Jacob I would go out on a date with him. Surprisingly, I'm actually kind of excited about it. We're going to a poetry reading at the Charles River Coffee House. Jacob had originally suggested seeing some action movie called _Face Punch_ , but I quickly nixed that idea and asked if we could go to the reading instead.

So here I am, nineteen years old and going out on my first date. Maybe it's not with the guy of my dreams, but at least, I'll be doing something I enjoy.

When I had told Mike about the date, I thought he was going to have a stroke. His face had turned purple, and he had seemed to lose his ability to speak for several minutes.

" _Wh-What did you just say?" Mike looked at me in bewilderment after I told him my news._

" _I said I'm going out on a date with Jacob tonight," I repeated, rolling my eyes at his dramatic reaction._

" _You can't be serious! Why in the hell would you do something crazy like that?" His mouth thinned with displeasure._

" _Of course, I'm serious. Why shouldn't I, Mike? I've never been on a date. I've never even been kissed by a boy!" I exclaimed._

" _So you're interested in this Jacob fellow?"_

 _I snorted and said, "No, not at all."_

 _Mike gave me another confused expression. "Then why the date? I don't understand?"_

" _I just want to be normal. I want to go out on dates and do things like people my own age for once!"_

 _Mike scrubbed his face with his palm. "I understand, but I just don't trust this guy. I've told you there's something off about him."_

" _He's harmless. Trust me."_

" _Well, you call me if he doesn't treat you like a lady, and I'll be there in a matter of minutes. You promise?"_

" _Jeez. I promise." He was getting so worked up over nothing._

" _And God help us if Edward ever finds out," Mike muttered._

" _How will he?" I asked, "you're not going to tell, and I'm not going to say anything to Carmen and Eleazar about it. He'll never know. Now stop worrying."_

* * *

Jacob and I agreed to meet at the coffee shop. As much as I wanted to tell Alice about my date, I didn't want to put her in a situation where she might have to lie to her parents for me.

I also didn't want to depend on Jacob for a ride home. If I drove myself, I could leave as soon as I wanted. I would be in total control of the evening.

Me in control. How novel.

After grabbing a sweater and the can of pepper spray I promised Mike I would take with me, I drove across town to the small café, arriving five minutes before Jacob appeared.

"Hey Bells," he smiled before enveloping me in a hug.

"Hi," I replied while squirming my way out of his beefy arms, "the reading doesn't start for another thirty minutes. We have time to get something to eat if you would like."

"I could eat." Jacob turned and opened the door of the cafe. He strolled in letting the door slam in my face.

Amazed by his lack of common manners, I pulled the door back open and entered. He was already at the counter placing his order.

"What would you like?" he asked turning toward me, "Wait, let me guess. Some kind of salad, right?"

"No, I'm actually thinking about getting a piece of that chocolate cake," I said gesturing to a case, which held a plethora of desserts. "And I'll order and pay for my own food," I continued before adding, "but thanks."

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and paid for his meal.

We sat down at a small table close to the stage. He took a huge bite of his sandwich and proceeded to ask me a question immediately afterward.

 _Charming._

"So, how long have you been living with the Cullens?"

I had been concentrating so hard on not watching him while he talked with his mouth full of food that I must have misheard him.

"Excuse me?"

"The Cullens. How long have you lived with them?" he repeated.

Do you know that feeling when the hair on the back of your neck stands up? I got that as soon as I heard what he had said. I couldn't recall ever telling Jacob about the Cullens.

But how else would he have known? I must have said something.

"Um, around six years."

"That's a long time. They take you in or what?"

"Something like that," I answered before attempting to change the subject. I wasn't sure why he was bringing up the Cullens, but it was making me uncomfortable. "Is your sandwich good?"

"It's okay. I've had better," he said before shoveling the remaining bit into his mouth. "You were pretty lucky to end up with such a rich family, huh?"

Unfortunately, I had just taken a bite of cake, and I began choking as soon as those words left his mouth. After taking a large gulp of water, I was able to collect myself enough to stare at him in confusion.

 _What in the hell was his deal?_

After giving him a pointed look, I calmly stated, "I don't really think that's an appropriate question. Can we please stop talking about my family?

Jacob raised his hands in the air as if he were surrendering. "Sorry, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

"And I don't understand your interest," I snapped.

Luckily, we didn't have a chance for further conversation. Someone had walked up on the stage and announced the first poet.

As a young guy read his poem about his love of vodka - no lie, Jake inched his way closer to me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

 _Ugh._

The date had been nothing but a huge mistake. Jake had been nosey about my personal life, the poetry sucked, and now my face was pretty much lodged very close to a sweaty armpit.

"This is nice," he whispered in my ear during a break between poets. "I really liked that poem about Batman."

 _Yeah, you would have._

Taking the opportunity to shrug his arm off my shoulder, I turned toward him, "The poems are okay. Not really what I had expected." I looked at my watch and then back at Jake. "It's getting kinda late. I better get going since I have an early shift tomorrow."

Standing, I began putting on my sweater. He got up and grabbed my arm. "But, it's still early."

I glared to the place where his hand grasped my arm. Hadn't he ever heard of personal space? "Sorry, but I'm really tired." I gave in explanation.

"Well, how about seeing a movie tomorrow night? Or better yet, you can come over to my place and make me dinner or something?"

 _Wow! Way to woo a girl!_

"Listen as nice as that sounds, I just don't think this is going to happen." I gestured between the two of us. "You're a nice guy and everything, but I'm just not feeling it."

Not even phased by my rejection, he asked, "So are you going to the Cullens' place tonight? Do they live close by?"

My internal warning bells began sounding off. Maybe Mike was right about Jacob after all. What was his sudden fixation with them? Deciding it was best to get as far away as possible from him, I just said goodbye and proceeded to walk to the restroom.

Not feeling confident about leaving by myself, I promptly called Mike.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Not wanting to tell him over the phone, I lied. "Nothing's wrong. I'm not feeling the best. Do you mind coming to the coffee shop and driving me home?"

"I'll be right there," Mike answered before hanging up the phone.

I opened the door and peeked to see if Jacob had left. I didn't see him but decided to wait it out for a few more minutes.

The next time I checked, I saw Mike coming through the door.

With an exhale of relief, I jotted across the room. Mike could instantly tell something was amiss.

"Kid? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No-No," I stammered, "Let's get out of here. I'll tell you in the car."

While he drove, I told Mike all about the date and what had occurred.

Mike slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "I knew that little fucker was dirty. Why didn't I trust my instincts?"

"It might not have been anything. Maybe he was just curious," I muttered sheepishly.

"Oh come on! I know you don't believe that shit for one second."

Just as I began to reply, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket to see who it was.

"It's Eleazar," he sighed before answering.

My stomach knotted. Why would he be calling Mike?

Their conversation was short, and Mike had barely said a word during the call. After he hung up, he looked over at me. HIs face was pale and pinched.

"What did he want?"

"Edward found out about your date. He's coming to get you."

* * *

 **Eleazar POV**

Even though I was only fifteen minutes away from Wellesley, I found myself in dire need of a cup of coffee. Having spent the entire day in Boston taking depositions, I felt dead on my feet. If I didn't get some caffeine in my body, I didn't think I would be coherent enough to make the rest of the drive home.

After locating a cafe, I quickly parked and paid the meter. The scent of freshly roasted coffee greeted me as soon as I entered.

There appeared to be some type of event taking place. A large crowd was congregated around a makeshift stage, and there was a long line at the counter as well. I debated leaving and going somewhere else, but the two baristas were working at a quick pace, so I stayed.

As I waited in line, I watched a young man step on the stage and begin to read a poem.

 _Ode to Vodka? Seriously?_

Chuckling to myself, I looked at the patrons to see whether they were as amused as I was.

That's when I saw her.

And she wasn't alone. She was sitting with a boy who had his arm around her.

Bella was on a date.

After promptly leaving the coffee shop, I got into my car. Panic bubbled in my chest, and I took several deep breaths to calm down.

 _What in the hell was Bella thinking?_

Dear God that girl had no idea the can of worms she just opened. And where the fuck was Mike Newton? How could he have let something like this happen?

I pulled out my phone and dialed my nephew's number. He needed to know what was occurring. Their entire relationship was at risk.

Edward answered after one ring. "Hello, Uncle. Can I call you back in about an hour? I actually need to talk to you about something, but I am just about to take care of some business."

Knowing my nephew as I do, I knew he wouldn't want to wait an hour for this information. So I replied, "Fuck, Edward. It's somewhat urgent that I speak to you now. It concerns Isabella."

The grave tone of my voice must have made him nervous because he instantly lost his composure and screamed, "Is Isabella hurt? Is she sick? What's wrong with Isabella?"

"Edward … Edward, she's fine," I explained. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"So what's the matter?" he returned gruffly.

"It's just … she seems to have a date tonight," I muttered.

Instead of hearing the expected shout of expletives from Edward, a loud crash reverberated through the phone instead.

"Edward? Edward?" I yelled.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen?"

The voice on the other end of the line wasn't that of my nephew. "Who is this?"

"Hey, it's Jasper Hale. Edward just rear-ended a police car."

"What?" I asked unable to believe what I had just heard.

"Yeah, he hit a police car. Shit. Now he's beating up the police officer. I gotta go."

I was then met with the sound of a dial tone.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

By the time I got home, my head was pounding. What a mess! Bella was out on a date with Lord knows who and Edward was more than likely in jail.

Carmen met me at the door to welcome me home. As soon as she saw me, she exclaimed, "Eli! What's wrong?"

"Love," I sighed. "You won't believe what just happened."

I walked through the foyer into the living room and plopped on the sofa. She followed and sat beside me.

She listened attentively as I recounted the entire story. How I had seen Bella on a date, the call I had made to Edward, and finally, how he had crashed his car.

"What was Bella thinking?" I demanded still frustrated by her actions, "Why would she jeopardize her relationship with Edward like that?"

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ," Carmen moaned, standing up. She began pacing the room and rubbing her hands together.

I shook my head, amused at my wife's choice of an expletive. She was obsessed with the _Outlander_ series. Not only had she forced me to don a kilt for her enjoyment, but apparently she was also incorporating phrases from the book into her vocabulary.

The next words out of her beautiful mouth, however, shocked the hell out of me.

"Eli! Don't you see? You're the one who screwed up! Why in the world did you call Edward?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Well, that date turned into one hot mess. In chapter 13, Bella discusses her fate with Carmen and Eleazar while Mike makes a discovery regarding Jacob.

Thanks as always to my beta, SunFlower Fran and my pre-readers, Gabby1017 and AllTheWayIntoTwilight.

And a huge shout out to my readers! You are all the best!

Until next time,

HE


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Time**  
 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Mike drove us straight to the Cullen's house. We were met at the door by Carmen who wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay. Trust me," she whispered into my ear.

She led us into the living room where Eleazar sat on the sofa, his head buried in his hands. When he heard our approach, he stood.

"Bella. Mike. Have a seat. We have much to discuss."

His voice was curt, and I knew immediately that he was upset with and I chose the loveseat, and after we sat, Mike took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even though he too wasn't pleased with my recent actions, he continued to offer me comfort and support.

Eleazar looked over at me and sighed. "I suppose Mike has told you that Edward is coming." "Yes," I mumbled unable to meet his eyes.

"I've tried to talk him out of it, but he is quite resolved. He said it's time for you to come home with him."

A shudder of fear passed through my body. Mike must have felt it as he let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, cradling me against him.

"Bella, what in the world possessed you to go out on a date?" Eleazar asked as he paced the room. After stopping, he looked directly at me, and said, "You know Edward is your soulmate. Why would you do something to jeopardize your relationship with him?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he actually blaming me? Suddenly, my fear was overtaken by an intense anger.  
"Are you being serious?" I seethed. Everyone in the room looked aghast, shocked by my outburst. "You're blaming me for Edward's irrational behavior? And why in the hell would I worry about jeopardizing a relationship that means absolutely nothing to me?"

"Bella," Eleazar scolded. "You can't mean that."

"I most certainly can! I met the man once, and I don't even remember it very well. Since that time, he has made no effort to get to know me. He has, however, tried to control every damn aspect of my life; from my clothes to my college and even my family!" I knew the last part was harsh, and I felt horrible for saying it, but it was the truth.

I heard a soft sob come from Carmen, but I continued. The pent-up resentment of everything I had endured was determined to be released. "I just wanted to be normal for once. Have a normal experience like people my own age," I explained. "And it's not as if Edward hasn't been living his life. I've heard you and Carmen talk. I know he's been screwing around on me. Doesn't seem as if he's super dedicated to his soulmate either, does it?"

Eleazar rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly responded, "It's different for guys, Bella. And anything that happened between Edward and other girls didn't mean anything. I guarantee it—"

"Eli!" Carmen interrupted. "Don't you dare make excuses for that boy! One day Edward can explain himself to Bella when and if they ever meet. And," she stressed the and, "it most certainly does mean something. Cheating is never okay."

"Honestly, I don't even care about the other girls," I said. I hated to see Carmen and Eleazar arguing. "I don't consider it as cheating, because, quite frankly, we're not in a relationship. But what I do care about is the double standard … he can do whatever he wants, but I can't do anything. Don't you see how wrong that is?"

"It is wrong," Carmen agreed, "and I have stood by and watched the way Edward has treated you over the years. I just pray you can forgive me for my role in it all."

I looked over to the woman who I considered my mother. Her face was wet with tears. "Carmen, the only good thing Edward ever did for me was to place me in your family. I know you and Eleazar have had little say in the decisions regarding my life. I don't blame either of you."

'Well, right or wrong, Edward is coming," Eleazar stated quietly affected by my words.

"Do we know if he's left yet," Mike asked breaking his silence.

"No, he hasn't. He had some legal issues to take care of first, and since Emmett has the company jet, he has to fly commercial. The first flight he could get was tomorrow."

So we still have time I thought.

"Eleazar," I said as I walked over to where he stood. "Can't we just leave? At least until he calms down? Maybe he'll change his mind?"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, sweetheart," he said softly. All the frustration he had felt towards me had dissipated and was now replaced with the realization that he was about to lose his daughter. "He is determined."

I began crying. Eleazar gathered me in his arms and stroked my hair as I sobbed. In less than twenty-four hours, I was going to be ripped away from my family and home. School would more than likely be out of the picture as well.

"Ed-Edward won't l-let me fin-finish college. Will he?"

"I'm not sure," he responded. "My guess is he'll want to get married soon." "Eli, can't you talk to him? Ask him to let her finish school first?" Carmen pled. "I would if I thought it would do any good, but as I said, Edward's mind is—"

Eleazar was interrupted by the sound of someone coming in through the front door. "I got here as quickly as I could, Mama."

It was Alice. And she was holding two large duffle bags.

"I packed everything you said, and I didn't say a word to anyone."

A look of bewilderment crossed Eleazar's face before he turned to his wife and said, "What's going on?"

"Our nephew has treated our daughter in an abhorrent manner for the past six years. I'm not sending her off with him tomorrow or anytime in the foreseeable future until he proves he can treat her with the love and respect she deserves," she began explaining. "Now, I know you're convinced they are meant to be together, and maybe they are, but after all she has been through, Bella deserves the opportunity to earn her degree. You and I owe her at least that."

"Carmen, I would love nothing more than to give Bella the chance to finish school. You know these two girls mean the world to me," he said gesturing to both Alice and me, but how can we do so? "It's not like we can hide from Edward and Carlisle."

"That's the thing. We can," Carmen said surprising us all. "Nonno and I have everything in place. In fact, he has a plane waiting for us this very minute at the airport."

"What?" Eleazar exclaimed.

"Everything is set in place. Can we please hash out the details once we are on the plane? We need to start packing," she simply responded.

"I'm not sure about this," Eleazar said, "it's not right to keep soulmates apart from one another."

Determined to get on that plane as fast as humanly possible, I turned toward Eleazar. "Please, I promise I'll give him a chance and be open to marriage after college. I just want to graduate," I begged.

After gazing into my eyes for a few moments, he said, "I'll agree to this, but there's another condition."

"Anything," I quickly responded. "No more dating."

"I promise. No more dates," I said. At that point, I would have promised anything. "Okay," he sighed before turning to his wife, "let's start packing."

As Carmen and Eleazar packed, I noticed Mike had gone outside to smoke a cigarette. When I joined him on the terrace, he was looking at his phone.

"Edward has called and texted ten times already. I'm not sure what to do."

"That's easy," I replied, "just keep ignoring him and go with us."

"I don't think that's the best solution, kid." "But why? You have to go with me!"

"I need to do some digging around first. Find out more about Jacob Black." "Can't you do that from wherever we go?"

"It would be better to start looking here. I can deal with Edward tomorrow and then I'll start. Once I find out what I need to know, I'll join you wherever you are."

"Do you promise?" I asked as tears welled in my eyes at the thought of not having Mike with me.

"No one could keep me away," he smiled.

After talking with Mike, I went upstairs to my bedroom. Most of my possessions were in my dormitory room on campus, but there was one thing I needed to get before we left.

Once I entered, I went straight to the bookshelf that held my collection of favorite novels. I quickly grabbed Nonna's copy of Pride and Prejudice and gave the rest of the books a quick perusal.

A wave of disgust crashed over me when I noticed the stack of autographed Douglas Riley novels. Carmen must have unpacked them because I had boxed them up once I had learned they were from Edward. I stood for a moment glaring at them; they served as a reminder of the reason we had to leave in the first place.

 _Fucking Edward Cullen._

Part of me wanted to stay and face him - to finally let him know what I thought of him and his controlling ass ways, but I knew it would be pointless in the end. The almighty Edward Cullen would get his way just as he always did.

Clenching my jaw, I turned toward the door to leave. That's when I spotted the stationery lying on the antique desk by my bed. Carmen had gifted both Alice and me a set of monogrammed, linen writing paper at Christmas last year. Alice had balked at the present stating no one wrote letters anymore, and I had silently agreed, wondering when I would ever find an opportunity to use the elegant gift.

But I think I just found the perfect opportunity.

After sitting at the desk, I took a sheet of the paper and began writing down every single thing I had ever wanted to say to Edward. The words flowed, and I spared nothing. From the terror, I had felt as a young girl when I had discovered I had been sent to live with his mobster family to the numerous times he had crushed my dreams. And to be petty, I mentioned my date with Jake and made him appear to be more appealing than he was. There was no way in hell I was going to let Edward know my only date had been a bust. Let him wonder if I had a good time. Let him wonder if I had feelings for someone else.

After reading over my words, I carefully folded the letter and put it into an envelope. After sticking it in my pocket, I returned downstairs.

An hour later, we were ready to leave. Mike spoke with Eleazar for a few minutes before coming over to tell me goodbye.

"Here's an emergency contact number for me. No one knows about it, but you," he said as he slipped me a piece of paper. "Call me day or night."

After taking the number from him, I pulled an envelope from my pocket. "Can I ask you a favor?" I said before I lost my nerve. "Can you see that Edward gets this?" Mike took it from me and gave me a questioning glance.

"What is it?"

"A letter. Just make sure you are long gone before he gets it," I added, "it will probably piss him off."

"Jesus, Bella," Mike laughed, "What did you do? Take a picture of yourself flipping him off or something?

"Yeah, something like that," I shrugged before giving him a hard hug and telling him I loved him.

"I love you, too," he said gruffly. His voice choked up with emotion. "Be safe."

* * *

 **Mike POV**

After leaving Bella, I drove to Jacob Black's apartment. When I discovered the fucker wasn't home, I decided to let myself in to do some snooping.

His door had a standard deadbolt, which is one of the easiest to pick. It only took seconds to get inside.

The putrid stench of either rotten cheese or dirty socks hit me as soon as I entered the room. The little shit was one filthy bastard. Empty pizza boxes, beer cans, and various other pieces of trash littered the living room floor. Not finding anything, I stepped over what appeared to be a used condom and headed toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as bad as the living room. Dirty dishes were everywhere, and half-eaten food lay on the counter.

After checking all the cabinets and coming up empty, I went to the bedroom.

With only a small twin bed and a nightstand, the bedroom was by far the cleanest of the rooms, but it was still disgusting. I checked all the drawers in the stand, which were empty and then, after pulling out a handkerchief to protect myself from the germs and whatever else might be lurking on the sheets, I lifted the mattress.

Bingo.

A manila envelope lay on the box spring. After picking it up and shoving it in my jacket, I dropped the mattress. Not wanting to push my luck, I hightailed it back to my car.

Once I got back to my place, I sat on my sofa and retrieved the envelope. Inside, I discovered three photos.

I spread the pictures on a table. The first was of Eleazar. It appeared to have been taken sometime last year while he was at his office in Farmington. He was standing in the lobby talking with a receptionist. The next photo was of Carlisle. He was getting into a car on the street outside his company in Chicago. It, too, was a recent shot; probably taken no more than six months ago.

The last photo was older and had faded with time. It had been taken with one of those old Polaroid cameras. Its subjects were a man, woman, and young boy — a family. I didn't recognize the woman, but the boy was none other than Jacob Black.

The man in the picture was someone I was quite familiar with, and as I looked at him and Jacob side by side, I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized the similarities in their appearance before now. Beside different hair color, one blonde and the other dark brown, the two were pretty much identical.

I knew he couldn't be his legitimate son because Carlisle had wiped out every known member of the Volturi family ten years prior, but after seeing this photograph, I had no doubt Jacob Black had to be Caius Volturi's bastard.

Realizing the true danger Isabella had been in, I rushed to the bathroom and expelled the contents of my dinner.

I sat on the floor for what seemed like hours as guilt ate away at me. How could I have been so blind?

After vowing to myself to never again underestimate my instincts, I returned to the living room and put the photographs back into the envelope. I stashed it away in my suitcase knowing good and well if Edward saw this in the state he was currently in, it would be my death sentence.

He was far too irrational to reason with at the moment.

Deciding to share what I had discovered with Alec once I had dealt with Edward, I finished packing and got a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 **Bella's Letter to Edward**

 _Dear Mr. Cullen,_

 _By now you have discovered that we are no longer in Boston. How does it feel to be out of control for once?_

 _You see, I've always known who you were. When we left Orso's Restaurant on that Easter afternoon so many years ago, my father took me straight home and gave me an informal education on all things Cullen. He wanted me to know how dangerous your family was, so I would be prepared if I ever came in contact with any of you again._

 _Dad was very detailed, showing me mugshots and surveillance photographs of every known associate and relative of the notorious Cullen Mob. Imagine my terror when I discovered that Alice Cullen was my new roommate at boarding school and noticed that mobster Mike Newton just happened to be everywhere I went. For months, I waited to be kidnapped or worse. My mind conjured every horrible scenario a young, thirteen-year-old girl could imagine. Then to top it all off, my father essentially abandoned me and left me all alone._

 _Eventually, I was forced to spend all my time with those my father had told me to avoid at all costs. I'm not sure if it was some form of Stockholm Syndrome or what, but I came to love and trust Alice, Eleazar, and Carmen. When I was sixteen-years-old, I finally had the courage to ask Carmen and Eleazar why the Cullen Family was keeping me and why my father never contacted me anymore. They explained it all to me. Everything from my father's gambling addiction and his ill-fated bargain with Carlisle Cullen to your supposed 'claim' on me. Don't get me wrong, they genuinely believe we are meant to be and have spent years trying to convince me of some fated connection we had at that restaurant so many years ago, but I don't buy it._

 _Not only are you a criminal, but over the years I've seen how you treat someone you confess to holding so dear. You have given me so many examples of what little regard you genuinely have for me. You probably don't remember the time when I was a sophomore in high school, and I won a statewide literary contest. As part of the prize, I was asked to attend a weeklong writer's conference in Orlando, Florida. My favorite author at the time was the headline speaker, and I was beyond thrilled. I couldn't attend though, because 'gasp,' there would be boys at the conference. I was devastated. I also knew who made the decision that I couldn't go. You. It was always you. No hanging out at the mall with Alice and my friends, no leggings, no dances, and let's not even bring up Dartmouth. You smug bastard!_

 _Two positives came out of the Dartmouth incident. Mike Newton officially became 'Team Bella, ' and your aunt and uncle became laxer when it came to your directives. Mike Newton approached me for the first time at a coffeehouse the day I had received my bogus rejection letter from Dartmouth. I was quietly sobbing into my tea when he came over and asked me what was wrong. I was so pissed that he had the nerve to speak to me and I went off! I informed him that I knew exactly who he was and who he worked for. I released four years of pent-up frustration on his old ass. We ended up talking for hours. That was the beginning of our now pseudo-grandfather and granddaughter relationship._

 _Eleazar and Carmen also developed a soft spot in their hearts for me over the years. They were both so disappointed in your decision regarding Dartmouth that they tried to make up for it by allowing me more freedom. I could finally do simple things like picking out my own clothing, wearing makeup, and going on a weekend ski trip with my girlfriends._

 _I've also heard Eleazar and Carmen frequently argue over your lack of respect for me. Carmen has mentioned her disgust in your 'man-whoring' ways more than once. Even your relatives realize what a dick you are._

 _And that brings us to this week. I will admit that I probably used Jake just as a way to rebel against you and your fucking rules, but what do you expect? I am nineteen years old, and I have never been on a date before! Jake is a sweet guy, and I wanted to go to the poetry reading. Why couldn't we go together?_

 _But once again, you ruined everything. I begged Eleazar and Mike not to tell you, but they said they couldn't keep something this big from you. I think Mike was willing to stay quiet, but Eleazar still has his delusions you and I are destined to be together one day. He said it was wrong for another guy to taint what we have. What about all the sluts you are banging? What a fucking double standard._

 _Carmen knew you would come straight for me once you learned about my date, so she helped me persuade Eleazar to leave late last night before you arrived. I begged him for the opportunity to finish college before being settled into marriage. I promised I would willingly come to you after graduation and that I would never go out on a date again. All it took was a few tears before Eleazar bought that load of shit and relented. I told Mike about our plans, and he readily agreed to help. I think what he specifically said was 'anything for my Dolce.'_

 _No one knows I left this letter for you, but I wanted a chance to make a few things clear. I will finish my college career and more than likely it will be at a co-ed school full of young, hot guys. I will then graduate, and I will not be marrying your sorry ass. I will have a career in education like the one I've always wanted. I will date whoever I want. I will screw whoever I wish to. I will eventually marry whoever I want._

 _It's time._

 _Time for you to realize that starting today, I control my life and my future. So fuck you, Edward Cullen._

 _So Not Yours,_

 _Bella Swan_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thank you again to my wonderful Beta, Fran and pre-readers, Gabby1017 and AllTheWayIntoTwilight.**

 **Get ready for some Edward. He'll be back in chapters 14 and 15.**

 **Several readers have questioned why I have decided to turn Jacob into an unsavory character in this story. In order to expand the one-shot, I had to further develop many characters and aspects of the original fic. I have honestly tried to remain as accurate as possible to the one-shot. I will also be honest in saying it has been challenging to do so at times. My "We Love Mobward" contest entry was my first attempt at writing. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, and when I entered, I never fathomed I would eventually be turning it into a longer story.**

 **I promise to remain faithful to the one-shot through Edward's discovery of the letter. Who Jacob is or is not will have no bearing on Edward's actions. I think we can all agree Edward is a complete ass at this point in the story, and I'm not attempting to magically turn him into some type of hero.**

 **For those who are wondering, the story will continue. The letter is not the end. Yes, Bella will have her say, and yes, Edward will more than likely continue to make his fair share of stupid mistakes.**

 **There is so much more to tell, and I hope you stick with me.**

 **On another topic, I recently posted my Age of Edward entries to my account. I am still in shock that Battle of the Sexes received first place in the Judges' Voting Category! It was such a fun story to write, and I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed. I was so thrilled whenever an It's Time reader left a review during the contest. I wanted so badly to reply.**

 **:)**

 **I love you all and thank you for welcoming me into this fandom and embracing my stories.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **HE**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Jake POV**

I can still remember the day my mother told me my father wasn't ever coming back. I was thirteen years old at the time. Unlike other moms who would have candy-coated the facts, mine didn't. She had told me the cold hard truth; my dad had been murdered.

Without my father's assistance, we lost our apartment, and Mom was forced to work on the streets. Our lives were forever ruined … and all because of two men, Carlisle and Eleazar Cullen.

From that moment on, I made it my life's goal to make them pay. Not only them but their entire family.

When I discovered that Eleazar had two daughters who attended Wellesley College, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to carry out my revenge.

My plan was simple - I would pick one of his precious daughters to date, and once I became an accepted member of their family, I would annihilate each and every one of them.

But that stupid, fucking bitch was not cooperating.

After enduring weeks at some lame ass bookstore to score a date with her, I couldn't believe Bella had the nerve to tell me she didn't want to see me anymore.

Once again, I questioned whether I had targeted the wrong girl. Perhaps if I had asked Alice out instead, by now, I would have made more progress. But at the time, Bella had seemed like a better choice. She had appeared to be more insecure and vulnerable.

Easier prey.

Who would have guessed she would turn out to be such a frigid cunt?

Not only had she not provided me with any new information about her family, but she hadn't even put out.

And to think, when I had first learned that Bella was not Eleazar's biological daughter, I had even considered sparing her life since she wasn't a true Cullen. Not anymore. Now that she had made me mad - all bets were off. She would suffer just like the rest of those motherfuckers.

Hell, after all the trouble she had caused me, I would make sure she suffered the most.

Next time I got my hands on her, I'd fuck her in front of her precious family right before I slit her throat.

* * *

Once I left the coffeehouse, I drove to Jamaica Plain to have a few beers and get some action. Thanks to that prick tease, Bella, I was horny as fuck.

After drinking a couple of Harpoons and getting a blowjob from some two-bit whore, I headed back to my apartment.

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep. I was dead to the world until a loud pounding noise woke me with a start the next day.

"Just a fucking minute!" I groaned. Stretching my arms above my head, I stood and scratched my balls as I walked to the door.

As I reached to turn the knob, the door crashed open. Two men stormed inside. Before I could even get a good look at them, a bag was thrown over my head.

I must have been knocked out because when I woke up, I had a massive headache and was no longer at my apartment. Instead, I found myself lying on the floor of an empty room. The bag had been removed, but in its place, I had been gagged and tied.

As I took in my surroundings, the men from my apartment entered.

 _Holy shit._

One of them was no other than Edward Cullen. My heart rate accelerated. He must have found out about my plans to kill his family.

"So who in the fuck do you think you are taking my girl out on a date?" Cullen roared.

 _What?_

Before I could even comprehend who or what he was talking about, his foot made contact with my left side, and I could hear and feel the cracking of my ribs.

While I was doubled over in pain, he began screaming incoherently, and I could only make out a few words that he was saying.

"Mine! … Fucker! … Mine! … Bella!"

 _Wait, did he say Bella?_

As I continued to listen to his rant, realization dawned on me. Bella Swan was Edward Cullen's girl.

 _But she told me she didn't have a boyfriend!_

As I was thinking about what a fucking whore she was, Edward kicked deep into my belly.

"No one else dates her," he shouted as he pounded his heel into my back.

"Touches her," he hissed as his foot slammed into the center of my chest.

And finally, as I saw his foot coming straight for my head, he spat, "Or looks at her but me!"

* * *

 **Mike POV**

Around ten the next morning, I called Edward. He was pissed as hell with me for missing his calls, so I gave him a story about dropping my phone and having to get a replacement. When I told him I hadn't seen his messages until just a few minutes prior, he seemed pacified. He then proceeded to grill me about everything that had occurred during Bella's date.

I kept to the basics, telling him how they had met at the coffee shop and how Bella had snubbed all of Black's advances. I didn't mention anything about Jacob's connection to the Volturi and didn't plan to anytime in the near future.

Edward didn't disclose when he would arrive in Boston before he hung up; only that he would be in touch.

Later that afternoon, it was Jasper Hale who contacted me asking for Black's address. I then asked if he wanted me to meet them there.

"No. Just wait for Edward's call," Jasper exhaled before adding, "between you and me, you don't even want to be around Edward right now. He's completely lost it. I'm only here on Carlisle's insistence. Hopefully, he'll calm down after he's dealt with this fucker."

Jasper might have been surprised by Edward's reaction, but I sure as shit wasn't. Lately that boy had a short fuse, and it didn't take much to set it off. Edward was Carlisle's son through and through; the older Cullen had a lot of influence over him. He spent his life molding him to be the way he thought he should be. And unfortunately, it seemed as though it was working.

* * *

By the time Jasper called me again with a location, I wasn't surprised to find Jacob Black's corpse on the cold concrete floor of an abandoned warehouse. He had been beaten to death. Clumps of brain matter were stuck to the wall next to his battered head. His body was in such an awkward position; it appeared as if it had been snapped in two.

The boy had suffered a painful death. The scene reeked of something I had seen from his father back in the day.

I had never known Edward to be so merciless. And for all Edward knew, Jacob Black was just some innocent college student whose only crime was asking the wrong girl out on a date.

A shudder ripped through my body with the realization that if he had known the entire truth, I would more than likely be lying dead on the floor too.

* * *

After I got Jacob's remains taken care of, I headed straight to the airport. Alec had arranged a flight for me, and I made it with a little over an hour to spare.

While I was checking in, I reached into my pocket for my wallet and discovered the envelope Bella had given me.

Shit! I had forgotten all about it.

I promised her I would get this to Edward, and I needed to keep my word.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?" the ticket agent asked with a phony, plastered smile.

"Is there any way I can get this delivered to a local hotel?" I asked gesturing to the envelope.

"Our airport courier service should be able to help you. They are located next to terminal E."

Remembering Bella's warning, I arranged for the letter to be delivered to Edward's hotel an hour after my flight left.

After seeing his behavior earlier that day, I wasn't taking any unnecessary chances.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Damn, Edward." Jasper chuckled as he wiped the blood off his forearm. "I've never seen you act so brutal, and you appeared to love every moment of it."

"Oh, believe me; I've never enjoyed something so much in my entire life. I only regret he died so soon. Weak fucker." I spat on what was left of Black's mutilated corpse. Newton entered the room to take care of cleanup and disposal. "Clean this shit up, Mikey. Jasper and I are going to the hotel to change and eat."

After showering, I tried Eleazar's number. I had been trying to reach him since I had arrived earlier that morning, but he wasn't returning my calls. When I tried Carmen's number, and she didn't answer either, I became worried. Jasper and I headed over to their house. No one was there. I used the code to get in, and we decided to wait for them to get home. Jasper and I sat around and drank beer to pass the time. When it was close to midnight, and they still hadn't returned, I called Newton to make sure Isabella was safe in her dorm, but he didn't pick up either.

Jasper and I went upstairs to snoop around, and that's when I panicked. All of my aunt and uncle's shit was gone. Their clothing, my uncle's medication, and my aunt's jewelry—all of it. Gone. I looked for their luggage and couldn't find it either. I ran down the hall to my uncle's office, and his safe was open. All of his documents, including the family's passports, were missing as well.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I screamed.

Jasper ran into the room and looked at me questioningly. He saw the empty safe and put two and two together.

We rushed to the car and drove over to look for Newton. When we arrived at his apartment, he didn't answer the door, so Jasper picked the lock.

My fist went through the living room wall when we discovered all of Newton's belongings were missing too.

"What the fuck is going on!" I shouted. Nothing was making sense. I paced around the apartment, running my hands through my hair. We had just seen Mikey; I had spoken to Eleazar a day and a half ago. He said nothing about leaving. Wouldn't he have contacted us if they were in danger and needed help? I tried his, Newton's, and my aunt's numbers again.

Nothing.

All rang busy.

All my thoughts turned to Isabella. I had to make sure she was okay. "Please let her be safe in her dorm, asleep," I silently prayed. I again used my phone, but this time I dialed a number I hadn't called before—hers. When it rang busy, I threw my phone across the room and groaned in frustration.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I roared, as I grabbed the remains of my phone and headed towards the door.

* * *

After driving to the college and locating the girls' dorm, I pounded on the door until a security guard finally spoke through the intercom. "What do you need? Visiting hours are ten am to six pm daily."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it's a family emergency. I am trying to reach two of your residents, and they are not answering their phones. Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen? It is of the utmost importance I speak with them now. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Let me check," the security guard replied.

I stood there waiting for what seemed like forever before the man's voice buzzed through the intercom and stated, "Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen aren't answering their door. Sorry, man. Come back during visiting hours. They're probably out partying. You know how these college kids are."

 _Out partying?_

 _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

Exhausted and confused as hell, Jasper and I went back to our hotel. It was now three am, and I wanted to give Pops a call and get his take on the situation. He knew his brother best, and hopefully, he would know where the fuck Eleazar was and why he was hiding my girl.

When I stepped into the lobby of the hotel, the concierge stopped me before I entered the elevator. "Mr. Cullen? I have a message for you."

He handed me a white envelope. It had my name written on the front, but it was in a handwriting I didn't recognize.

I hurried to my room, sat on my bed, and ripped open the letter. Inside was a single sheet of paper. I unfolded it and began reading.

A vein in my forehead throbbed as my vision clouded with a fog of rage.

 _What in the fuck had I just read?_

Crumpling the letter into a tight paper ball, I threw it across the room. I then hurled whatever I could get my hands on - a nightstand, the television, lamps, the phone; anything was fair game.

Jasper ran into my room via our adjoining door. "Holy shit, Edward! What the fuck are you doing?"

Too incensed to respond, I continued with my destruction. When he attempted to stop me from smashing a mirror, I punched him instead, and the sound of his septum cracking filled the air.

I don't even remember what happened next, but an hour later, I was handcuffed by Boston's Finest and was being charged with assault and destruction of property.

"Call Pops!" I yelled to a dazed and bloodied Jasper as a cop shoved me in the back of a cruiser. "Tell him to find Eleazar now!"

* * *

Five days later, my ass was still in the county lockup.

Five motherfucking days.

Carlisle wouldn't answer my calls, and Jasper had pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth.

My entire life had gone to shit. My girl was gone, and my family had all but forsaken me.

To top it off, I felt antsy, and my skin crawled. At this point, I would have given my left nut for just one line of coke.

As I paced my cell feeling like a trapped animal, someone called my name.

"Cullen. You've made bail."

 _Finally._

A guard unlocked the cell, and I followed him down the hallway to the processing room where I filled out the customary paperwork. After getting my shit back, I entered the lobby and found the last person I expected to see waiting for me.

"Nonno, thank fuck you're here."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thank you to Fran, Gabby, AllTheWayIntoTwilight and new pre-reader DICATAKADD. Your insight and support are appreciated more than words can express.**

* * *

 **Well, my husband just read this chapter and informed me that I have a potty mouth. ;) I won't be asking him to pre-read again...**

 **On another note, I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but I do have chapters 15 and 16 completed so the wait for those won't be as long. :)**

 **I am thrilled to say that we are now officially finished with the one-shot. In chapter 15, change is in the air.**

* * *

 **And finally, a huge shout-out to my readers! You are the best part of this wonderful fandom!**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **It's Time**

* * *

 _ **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Alec POV**

When Edward came into the lobby, I barely recognized him. He looked like shit; hell, he even smelled like shit too.

His gaunt appearance confirmed what I had read in his arrest report.

Edward was abusing drugs.

According to the report, high levels of cocaine were found in his system. When I had seen the numbers for myself, I had said a silent prayer of gratitude that my grandson was even still alive.

Many had overdosed taking much less.

"Thank fuck you're here," Edward said scrubbing his hand over his lower jaw. "Where in the fuck is everyone at? Did Pops send you? Did he find Eleazar? Isabella?"

"Let's get out of here and then we'll talk," I replied before putting my hand on his lower back and guiding him toward the limo I had waiting.

Once we had slid into the backseat and the driver had shut the door, I turned and scrutinized his face. He looked haggard and worn. Dark circles encased each of his eyes and he had to have lost a good ten pounds since I had last seen him.

 _What in the hell was wrong with my son? Carlisle had to have noticed the signs. How could he have allowed this to happen?_

"So what in the hell is going on? Do you know where Isabella is?" he asked ending my examination. "I need to get to her, and find out what the fuck is going on."

The last thing he needed was to be around Bella, and if I had my way, that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

"She's fine," I finally said. "Everyone's safe."

"Well, are you going to explain what's going on or what?" he spat in response.

I knew the boy was exhausted and more than likely suffering from withdrawal, but that didn't mean I was going to put up with his disrespect.

Grabbing him by the chin, I looked him straight in the eye. "You need to watch yourself," I hissed, "you might be my grandson, but at the moment, that means shit."

Edward became paler as surprise etched across his face. I had never spoken to him in such a harsh tone, and even though he was being a dumb fuck, he was smart enough to shut up.

* * *

He remained quiet for the rest of the trip. When we arrived at the airport, he once again found his voice, asking, "What are we doing here? Where are we going?"

"Italy."

"Italy?" he questioned. "Can I even leave the country? Don't I have a court appearance next week?"

"That's already been taken care of," I answered. "It cost me a pretty penny, but as of this morning, all of your charges have been dropped."

Edward gazed at me and muttered, "Thanks, Nonno."

"You can thank me by never letting it happen again," I said. "Because if there is ever a next time, I'll let your sorry ass rot in jail."

Once we boarded the jet, I sat next to Edward. "We have a nine-hour flight ahead of us. After takeoff, go scrub that nasty stench from yourself and try to get some sleep."

* * *

While Edward was in the bathroom, I could hear him getting sick. I knew most of the symptoms of cocaine withdrawal were psychological, but I'm sure his body was feeling the effects as well. I prayed he could get some rest during the flight.

When he finally fell asleep, I thought about the events of the past week. Never, in my wildest imagination, would I have guessed things would get this fucked up. Thank God Carmen was wise enough to read the writing on the wall and follow her head, unlike Eleazar who tended to follow his heart.

At this point, I wasn't even sure there was hope for Edward and Bella. Only my grandson could have royally screwed up the best thing he would ever have before he even had it.

Now we had an even bigger issue to deal with; Edward had obviously been sampling the company product.

In all the years of shipping illegal drugs, not one single Cullen had become victim to its lures. Not even my prick of a father.

But somehow, Edward was on the verge, if not already battling a serious addiction. As soon as I had read his arrest report, I had made arrangements for him to enter one of Italy's top-rated treatment centers. Once we arrived home, that boy was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Once we landed, we went straight to the villa. As soon as we entered the house, Gianna noticed Edward and his current condition. Her sad eyes met mine.

 _I know, Tesoro._ I thought as I gazed back at her.

"Hello Nonna," Edward said before giving her a warm hug.

"Oh my sweet boy," she sighed as she relished his embrace. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as—"

"Hello, Son. Babbo."

"Pops?" Edward's shock was evident. I hadn't told him his father would be joining us.

"Carlisle," I walked over to my son and greeted him. "When did you get in?"

"Early yesterday."

The four of us remained quiet until my lovely wife spoke.

"Why don't I get this one fed," Gianna gestured toward Edward, "while you and Carlisle catch up."

"That sounds like a good idea—"

"But, I'm not hungry. I want to know what's going on with Bella," Edward interrupted.

Before I could say anything, Carlisle ordered Edward to do what he was told.

Once Edward followed Gianna out of the room, I led Carlisle to my study.

* * *

After we sat, Carlisle released an exhale. "So what's so damn important that you made me fly halfway around the world without any notice? Don't you realize how busy I am?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I seethed. "Did you even take a look at your son out there?"

"Of course, I did. He looks like shit. Who wouldn't after being in the joint for five days?" he replied as he ran a hand across the top of his head. "And was it really necessary to leave him in there for so long? I don't think you realize how inconvenient that was for me. He left a fuck ton of unfinished work at the office."

Sometimes, I forget what a self-absorbed asshole my son can be.

Instead of answering him, I slid an envelope across the desk. Carlisle removed its contents.

"Th-this can't be right," he stammered after reading over Edward's arrest record.

"That's what I thought at first, but unfortunately, it is."

"Did you talk to him about it? Maybe somehow he ingested it accidentally."

"Get real. How do you accidentally ingest that much coke?" I scoffed. "We have to accept Edward has a problem."

Carlisle stood and walked over to pour himself a scotch. He quickly downed one glass before pouring himself another. "Well, maybe it was a one-time thing. He's young and these things happen. I'm sure you're making a bigger issue of it than it really is."

I was becoming impatient and didn't have time for his denial. "The signs are clearly there, Son. The weight loss, violent behavior, and hell, he's had at least three nosebleeds in the last day alone."

"Sure he's lost some weight, but he's been busy working. He's probably not eating enough," Carlisle began rationalizing, "but violent? Come on, he's had a rough couple of days the past week, but he's far from violent. Hell, I wish the boy would toughen up. Compared to me, he's a fucking pansy."

Shaking my head at his refusal to see what was plainly in front of him, I said, "Oh? Was that someone else who beat the shit out of two Chicago police officers last Friday?"

"He was angry, sure－"

"And what would you call this?" I asked showing him the photographs of Jacob Black's mutilated corpse that Mike Newton had sent me.

"Who in the hell is that?"

"Oh, just some college kid who asked Bella out on a date."

"And Edward did this?" Carlisle asked startled by the gruesome pictures before him.

"Yes. In fact, I've already spoken with Jasper. He's confirmed that Edward has been using for quite some time."

"And where in the hell is Jasper? He was supposed to be with Edward."

"He's at home with his parents recovering from surgery. He had to get his nose reconstructed. It seems Edward broke it during the hotel room incident."

Laying the photographs back on the desk, Carlisle said, "Well, I'll get him some help when we get back to Chicago. Now, what's going on with Eleazar? Where the fuck is he?"

"No, Edward's staying with me."

"What the fuck, Babbo?" He's my damn son. I said I'll take care of it, and I will. Anyway, I need him back in Chicago. We're in the middle of several very important business transactions."

"Edward's staying with me," I repeated. When Carlisle opened his mouth to argue, I slammed my hand against the desk, "you might be running the business, but let's be clear about who runs this family."

 _It sure as hell wasn't him._

* * *

After Carlisle and I came to an understanding about Edward not leaving, he brought up Eleazar once more. "So will you tell me where my brother is and why he ran off in the middle of the night with my son's soulmate?"

"Eleazar was acting under my orders," I stated to the astonishment of my son. "Edward is in no condition to be around Bella at this time. In fact, I'm forbidding him from having anything to do with her from here on out."

"You can't keep them apart! It's wrong!"

"No, what's wrong is the way you and Edward have attempted to control every aspect of her life. In fact, it's sickening." I spat. "I'd be surprised if she ever wants anything to do with him in the future."

"Babbo, anything Edward or I ever did for that girl was in her best interest," Carlisle said. "She's had a good life thanks to us. The best education. A loving family."

"Do you really think she sees it that way? What about her actual family? We all know what a piece of shit Charlie Swan was, but to Bella; he was her father."

Carlisle snorted. "What a father. He offered her up to me more than once to pay off his debts. Like I had some use for a little girl." Barking out a laugh, he added, "You should have seen that fucker's face when I told him that instead of accepting his offer, I would just murder her and pin it on him. No wonder he told her to stay away from us."

I had always known Charlie Swan was a bastard, but Carlisle never before told me this. The realization that Bella's own father had offered her up like some sacrificial lamb disgusted me beyond measure.

"The funny thing is, I even considered doing it right before Edward announced she was his soulmate."

A wave of nausea crashed through me knowing how close Bella had been to losing her life.

When it came to murder, my son never cared if his target was man, woman, or child - it made no difference to him. If he believed he had been wronged, he had justification in his mind.

I had no problem with killing when it was necessary, but killing a woman or young girl? Personally, I couldn't stomach that shit.

Even though I hated to admit it, what bothered me the most was how much Carlisle's nonchalant attitude reminded me of my father.

But unlike Carlisle, Marcus lacked any moral compass and killed just for the mere sport of it. He needed no reason to shoot someone in cold blood and often fired his gun for no reason other than his personal amusement.

* * *

After Carlisle and I finished our discussion, I asked Edward to join us.

"So, is someone finally going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" he demanded after sitting on a leather sofa that sat across the room from my desk.

"Son—"

"What's going on," I interrupted Carlisle, "is tomorrow morning your ass is going to a treatment facility for your cocaine addiction."

"What? You can't be serious!" Edward yelled, standing to face me.

"Oh, I'm more than fucking serious," I hissed, "and you will remain there until I say you can leave."

"This is fucking crazy. I don't even have an addiction," he argued. "Have I done a few lines here and there? Sure, but who hasn't?"

"A few lines?" I scoffed. "Please don't insult my intelligence more than you already have."

"Pops!" Edward looked to his father. "Say something! You know I'm clean! Tell him!" he pled. "You can't let this happen."

"Save your breath," I responded. "There's no changing my decision, and no one is going to be helping you. Your ass is stuck with me until I see fit."

Edward continued looking at his father for help, but Carlisle just shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement.

Edward sat back down and stewed over what he had been told.

Carlisle glanced at his watch. "As much fun as this has been, I need to catch my flight home." He stood and walked toward the door. "I still have a business to run, and it seems I now have the added task of finding a replacement to cover Edward's position for the time being."

"Pops! You can't mean that!"

Standing, I threw my full glass of scotch at the wall next to Edward's head. After it shattered, I screamed, "Sit back down and shut the fuck up!" At the sight of Edward's astonished face, I wryly added, "Surprised someone else can throw shit around?"

* * *

After saying my farewells to Carlisle, I returned to my desk. As I massaged my temples with my fingertips, I glanced wearily at my grandson and said, "Now, let's talk about Isabella Swan."

* * *

 **AN:**

And the lesson from today's chapter is … don't mess with Nonno Cullen.

We also learned a bit more about Charlie Swan. I know some of you thought he was a good father to Bella, but if you look back at everything Bella has ever said about him - he never really was.

In Chapter 16, Nonno lays down the law, and we catch up with Bella.

Some of you may have already heard, but I had the amazing experience of meeting Rob in Savannah two weeks ago! It was surreal and I was completely stunned. I barely spoke because I was in such shock.

I had purchased his shirt from Remember Me at an auction last year and was toting it around with me on the slight chance that I would run into him! He was so gracious and signed it for me! If anyone is interested in seeing some of my pictures or videos from Savannah, I have posted them in my group - Honeymoon Edward Fics on Facebook.

I did happen to capture a short video of him laughing, and it is adorable! :D

Thank you to Fran, Gabby, AllTheWayIntoTwilight, and DICATAKADD for helping me with this chapter!

And thank you to my wonderful readers! Your continued support amazes me! I appreciate each and every one of you!

Until next time,

HE


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **Previously: After saying my farewells to Carlisle, I returned to my desk. As I massaged**_

 _ **my temples with my fingertips, I glanced wearily at my grandson and said, "Now, let's**_

 _ **talk about Isabella Swan."**_

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"What about Isabella?" he snapped. "I thought you said she was safe!"

"She is safe," I said before warning, "and you better watch your tone. The line you're walking is thin as it is; don't give me another reason to kick your ass."

Crossing the room, I handed him the crumpled piece of paper that I had gotten from Jasper. "What do you have to say about this?"

With a look of bewilderment, Edward took the paper and began reading it. Once he realized it was the letter Bella had written to him, he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled.

"I'll take care of this. Trust me; she'll learn to be more respectful. I'll see to it."

 _What. The. Fuck._

"Are you seriously shitting me? You think I'm upset with Bella? You're more of an idiot than I realized."

"Nonno!" Edward began arguing.

"Will you please shut the hell up for once!" I bellowed. "Did you even think about what she said when you read that letter? Or were you too strung out to comprehend it at the time?"

"I -I - I…" he stammered not knowing what to say.

"Well, I read it and let me tell you, its contents made me sick to my fucking stomach. How in the hell could you treat her the way you have? It's absolutely disgusting.

And for you to claim to love her?" I sighed. "I can honestly say I've never been more disappointed in someone in my entire life than the way I am with you."

The fact that Edward looked ashamed by my words gave me the slightest hope that he wasn't completely lost.

"B-but," he protested, shifting in his seat, "Pops said it was my duty as her soulmate to guide and direct her upbringing. I've only tried to do what I've felt was best for her."

"Exactly. What you _thought_ was best! Did you ever once consider what Bella wanted? I mean, seriously Edward, you were even picking out her damn clothes for her! Don't you see how controlling that is?"

"Again, I was only trying to protect her. You know how guys can be. They get ideas when girls dress a certain way. Pops advised it as well; he told me if I didn't get a handle on her behavior now, I would regret it one day in the future."

"You are absolutely ridiculous,'' I scoffed, shaking my head before adding, "and apparently so is your father. After seeing the way you've treated this girl, I don't even think you want a life partner. All you seem to want is some type of Stepford Wife who's going to blindly follow your every command."

As Edward sat and pondered my words, I became more and more disgusted with myself as I considered my role in the entire debacle. I should have stepped in years ago and put an end to this nonsense. Carlisle had obviously done a shit job preparing the boy for his soulmate and his counsel on how to treat Bella was abhorrent.

Edward didn't have a chance of getting it right.

But I couldn't completely excuse Edward's behavior. He was an adult when he had met Bella. He ultimately made his choice, and now he was going to have to face the consequences.

Sitting next to him on the sofa, I took the letter from his shaking hand and quietly said, "You do realize, she's probably never going to give you a chance after all the shit you've pulled over the years."

His eyes went wide at my declaration. "But she has to…"

"Why should she? Can you honestly give me one reason why she would have anything but contempt for you? Because, personally, I can't think of a single one."

Edward buried his head in his hands and remained quiet. Maybe he finally understood, but at this point, it was more than likely too late.

"You're to leave her alone from here on out," I said gruffly. "No more contact. Nothing. Not even through your aunt and uncle."

"But that's not fair! How will I be able to protect her?" he cried out in astonishment.

"In my opinion, the only person she needs protection from is you," I admonished. "I mean it, Edward. Don't bother that poor girl ever again. She's off limits, and I've told your father the exact thing so don't even think about going to him for help."

"For how long?"

"For fucking ever, as far as I'm concerned! That girl deserves to make decisions for herself for a change and to live her life the way she sees fit."And with that, I stood and walked towards the door. My heart ached as I heard Edward break into sobs. Being so cruel to him was one of the most difficult things I had ever done, but there was no other option at this point. If this boy didn't get his act together this time, I didn't think there were any chances left for him.

* * *

 **Carmen POV**

When Nonno and I had made our escape plan, he never told me where he would send us, and I had always assumed it would be Italy. Imagine my surprise when we landed in sunny Orlando, instead. Even Eli, who had just learned about our plan, was skeptical.

"This can't be right, can it? Why would he send us to Florida?" Not having an answer, I had just shrugged my shoulders in response.

Once we disembarked the plane, a limo was waiting to take us to a house in Winter Park. The gated, five-bedroom home was situated on Lake Sylvan. When we entered the foyer, a gift basket awaited us by the front door.

"Oh my God," Alice squealed as she began dancing around the room with something in her hand. "Tickets for Universal Studios! I finally get to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!"

Even though the past forty-eight hours had been some of the most stressful ones of our lives, Eli, Bella, and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing at Alice's antics.

"Bella, look! There are Disney World tickets too!"

While the girls dug through the contents of the basket, Eleazar texted Nonno to let him know we had made it to the house.

"Did he reply?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes, he just said to enjoy our stay and that he would be in touch within the next few days."

Well, this was not at all what I had expected when we had fled from our home late last night. I didn't think we would essentially end up on a mini-vacation with tickets to amusement parks.

It all seemed a bit surreal if not like a clichéd, nineties, television commercial.

 _Hey, Carmen Cullen, you just escaped an insane mobster. What are you going to do next?_ _I'm going to go to Disney World!_

* * *

After we settled in and unpacked, we headed out for dinner at a local restaurant. I could tell Bella was worried about Mike. She hadn't heard from him the entire day and knew he was more than likely with Edward.

"He'll be okay," I whispered into her ear as I gently squeezed her hand. "Nonno won't let anything happen to him."

"It's just that I don't know what I would do without him," she quietly said while discreetly wiping away a tear, "If only he would have come with us. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

When I had first learned that Bella and Mike Newton had established some type of friendly relationship, I will admit I was taken aback. But after seeing the two interact the previous evening, and now watching her fret over his safety, I was coming to the realization that their bond was much stronger than I had first believed.

With a small laugh, I replied, "Most men are."

Our conversation was cut short when the waitress approached the table to take our orders.

As we waited for our food, Eli began teasing Alice.

"So, what should we do tomorrow? It's supposed to be a nice day, and I know Cocoa Beach is only a little over an hour away by car–"

"Cocoa Beach!" Alice interrupted. "What about Universal Studios? You know how long I've waited to go!"

"Oh, I guess I do recall you saying something about that a time or two. I guess we could go there instead if that's what you really want," he said as he attempted to maintain a nonchalant facade.

"But the beach does sound nice," Bella surprised us all by saying.

"Bella!" Alice whined before everyone broke out into a fit of laughter.

I'm only kidding. Let's go to Hogwarts!" Bella agreed.

* * *

After three days at Universal Studios followed by three more days at all four Disney Parks, we were pretty much ready to relax at home and do nothing for the remainder of the week.

Even Alice, who hadn't taken off her Mickey Mouse Ears since getting them several days prior, admitted defeat after returning home from EPCOT late last night.

"As much fun as the last few days have been, I think I'm ready to just stay home tomorrow. I want to check out the pool and work on my tan."

When Alice had made her declaration, Eli, who was standing behind her, had made a fist pump in the air.

He didn't share her love of roller coasters.

* * *

While the girls were outside swimming, Eli and I decided to call Alec. He had sent us several, short texts throughout the past week, but we hadn't had the opportunity to have a lengthy conversation.

"Eli?" Alec greeted when he answered on the first ring.

"Yes, and Carmen, too."

"Hello, cara mia," Alec said warmly. "Are you enjoying Florida?"

"Yes, we are," I replied before adding with a laugh. "I must admit Alice is the most though. The girl has been in absolute heaven the past few days. I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head when we first arrived at Universal Studios, and she saw Diagon Alley."

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself. What about Bella? Has she had some fun?"

"Honestly, she was very upset the first few days, but once she heard from Mike and learned he was okay; she was able to relax."

"Good. Good. The poor girl deserves some happiness and fun," Alec said in a soft tone.

"So, where are you?" Eli asked. "Are you still in the states?"

No, Edward and I arrived in Italy yesterday. Carlisle was here as well, but left late last night."

"Carlisle?" I said surprised to hear my brother-in-law's name.

"Yes. Unfortunately, we needed to have a talk, and it needed to be face to face."

Alec then proceeded to tell us about Edward's apparent drug addiction, and his plans to keep him in Italy for the time being.

He also told us that both Carlisle and Edward wouldn't be interfering with Bella's life any longer.

"Babbo," Eli began. "You can't seriously mean to keep Edward away from Bella. It just isn't right. They're soulmates."

Alec sighed before stating, "Son, I've already said this to your brother, to your nephew, and now I'm saying it to you. Bella is her own person, and she is an adult. From this moment on, she better be treated as such. No one makes one more decision for that girl ever again. Not Carlisle. Not Edward. Not you. Am I clear?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I am terribly sorry for the delay. Christmas, work, and illness made me fall behind in my writing schedule.**

 **Much love to Fran, Gabby1017, AllTheWayIntoTwilight, and DICATAKADD for their help with this chapter. I couldn't do it without them.**

 **Thank you to all my readers. I hope you all have had a wonderful New Year's Day and 2018 brings you nothing, but happiness.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

We had been in Florida for three weeks when Nonno and Nonna Cullen arrived. No one had been expecting them so when they showed up on the doorstep one Thursday afternoon we were all equally surprised.

"Mamma! Babbo! What are you doing here?" Eleazar exclaimed as he carried their luggage into the house. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have met you at the airport."

"It was honestly a last minute decision," Alec explained. "I was going to just call, but decided I'd rather come and talk to everyone face to face."

"Please come in and sit down," Carmen said gesturing toward the sofa. "You must be exhausted from your travels. Let me get you something nice and cool to drink."

"Thank you, Cara," Alec answered.

By the time Carmen had returned with a tray of drinks, we were all settled in the living room.

Alice was busy telling her grandparents about our visit to Universal Studios.

"And I almost forgot! You can even hear Moaning Myrtle whining and crying in the restroom in Hogsmeade!"

"Well, it certainly sounds like it lived up to all your expectations," Gianna said with a laugh. Turning in my direction, she asked, "Bella, have you been enjoying your stay?"

As soon as I had seen who was at the door, I had panicked. I loved Nonno and Nonna, but deep down I knew their visit wasn't a social one. My mind had been racing ever since with reasons why they could be here and what it would mean for me.

Nonna had to ask me twice before I snapped out of my stressful thoughts and managed a simple, "Yes, thank you."

She gave me a gentle smile. "I'm happy to hear that, Tesoro."

* * *

Later that evening, after returning home from dinner at a local restaurant, Alec and Gianna asked to speak with me in Eleazar's study.

I looked to Carmen who gave me an encouraging nod before I agreed.

Once I sat down in the worn-leather wingback chair that flanked the sofa where Alec and Gianna sat, Alec said, "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here. Of course, we're always thrilled with the opportunity to see you all, but we came specifically to speak with you."

"M—me?"

"Yes, we wanted to talk with you about Edward."

The mention of his name sent a chill throughout my body. Was he on his way here as well?

I had to know.

"Is he coming here too?"

Nonna must have noticed my apprehension because she quickly took one of my trembling hands in hers and said, "No, he's not coming. In fact, Edward has no plans on returning to the United States anytime soon. He's remaining in Italy for the indefinite future."

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip.

"It means," Alec said as he stood, "that Edward will not be bothering you any longer." After sitting on the ottoman in front of my chair, he continued. "Bella, I am going to be completely frank with you. Edward is currently seeking treatment for a cocaine addiction at a facility in Rome. He's more than likely going to be there for several months."

I gave him a blank stare. What was I supposed to say? In all honesty, I wasn't even surprised. Everything I knew about Edward didn't impress me so finding out he was a cokehead as well wasn't too shocking.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I muttered.

"Well, Edward's made his bed so …" Alec waved his hand in the air in dismissal before clearing his throat, "anyway … Bella, Nonna and I owe you an apology."

My head snapped up, and I gaped at him. Had I misheard him? "B—but why?"

"We have let this foolishness with Edward persist for far too long," he paused to scrub a hand across his face. "His treatment of you over the past several years has been nothing less than abhorrent, and we have essentially turned a blind eye to it all."

A sob escaped Nonna who buried her head in her hands. Nonno rubbed her back in slow circles while whispering something into her ear.

My heart ached to see Nonna so upset. I could never blame her for Edward's behavior. "Nonna, please don't cry," I begged. Seeing her hurt, caused tears to fall from my own eyes.

She looked up at me. Her face puffy and red. "Tesoro, I am so, so sorry. The thought of what you have endured breaks my heart, and to know, we could have done something about it years ago..."

"Yes, we mistakenly believed our son would teach Edward the proper way to treat his mate," Alec added. "Unfortunately, that was not the case though, and Carlisle has misguided that clueless boy every step of the way."

I knew Carlisle was Edward's father, but I hadn't heard much about him over the years. "What does C—Carlisle have to do with it?"

"You only met our eldest son once, so I'm sure you don't remember him, but Carlisle has a certain hardness about him," Alec explained, "I love them both the same, but he lacks the compassion Eleazar has. He is all business all the time."

"What does that have to do with Edward?"

"I know you haven't seen this side of him, but Edward is turned more like Eleazar and Alec. He has a sense of mercy and humanity that Carlisle often lacks," Nonna said.

 _Yes, I definitely hadn't seen that side of Edward._

"This has always been a thorn in his father's side," Alec continued. "He has been attempting to mold him into another version of himself. And Edward has been naively following all of Carlisle's orders in hopes of finally living up to his expectations. Now, enough about Edward and Carlisle's issues, let's get back to you.

As much as we wish we had a time machine and could go back to when you first met Edward, Gianna and I know it's much too late to make up for all the mistakes of the past seven years. But what we can do, is make sure you have the opportunity to make your own choices and decisions from here on out. That's why we have set up this account for you."

Alec handed me an envelope. Inside was a bank book, which had an account made out in my name. I opened it, and when I saw the outrageous number listed as the balance, I gasped. "What is this?"

"That is the same amount we give to all of our grandchildren when they turn twenty-five years old," Alec explained. "You are just receiving yours earlier. We want you to have the financial freedom to live your life as you choose. From here on out, no one will be dictating where you live, what school you attend, or anything else. It's your life. It's your decision."

"That is not to say that Eleazar and Carmen don't want you living with them any longer," Nonna added. "I know they would be heartbroken if you left. I hope you realize they love you as a daughter just as we love you as a granddaughter."

"But, they will also understand if you need to spread your wings and fly," Alec said.

"But what about Edward?" I asked confused by what they were saying. "He won't ever allow this."

"Edward has no choice in the matter. He knows this now," Alec answered.

Overcome, I asked to be excused for a moment.

I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. After blotting my cheeks, I looked into the mirror and gazed at my reflection. Had they really meant what they said? Am I truly free from Edward Cullen? Can my dreams finally come true?

But before I could begin to have thoughts of a new future, I had to find out one more thing about my past.

After drying my hands on a towel, I returned to the study and sat.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Can you tell me what happened to my father?"

* * *

 **EPOV**

 **3 Months Later**

"How does it feel to be going home?" Demetri asked as he watched me throw the last of my shit into my duffle bag.

After sitting on the edge of my bed, I looked at my case manager. If it had been anyone else, I would have lied, but after working together for the past ninety days, Demetri knew me almost as well as I knew myself.

"I'm scared as fuck, to be honest," I admitted. As much as I loathed the confinement of the treatment facility, there was something safe and comforting about it. As long as I was here, I knew I wasn't going to screw up my life or anyone else's.

"That's normal, Edward. Remember, one step at a time," Demetri said before patting me on the back. "Now I'm not going to lie, there are always going to be setbacks and challenges, but you're not in this alone. I'll still be here, and you have the support of your family."

I scoffed at his last remark. I certainly didn't expect to receive any assistance from my father. In the entire time I had been away, I had only heard from him once, and that was just to tell me 'to hurry up and get my shit together.' He had refused all my calls and wouldn't attend any of the family therapy sessions Demetri had set up during my treatment.

Demetri knew what I was thinking and scolded, "I was referring to your grandparents. You've to quit giving _him_ so much power over you, Edward. Keep that power for yourself, or you'll fall right back into your old traps."

Letting out an exhale I said. "I know, I know. It's just hard."

"Hey, you've got this. I wouldn't have signed these release forms if I didn't believe that …" he said gesturing to the set of papers in his hand.

"Hello, Edward. Demetri." Alec appeared in the doorway. His coat folded over his arm.

"Nonno," I said as I stood. I walked over and gave him a warm embrace. During my time at the facility, Alec had been my constant. My champion and confidant. I had no doubt I would be dead right now if weren't for mine grandfather's intervention.

"You look well, my boy. Nonna is anxious to see you. I believe she has a fresh batch of biscotti waiting for you at home."

"Hey! What about me?" Demetri joked. "Where's my biscotti?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I just left a huge tray for the entire team on Martina's desk."

"Well, I better go get some before it's all gone," Demetri said as he headed for the door. "I'll talk with you at nine on Friday morning, Edward, but remember I'm available twenty-four/seven if you need me before then - just call. Okay?"

"Okay," I said as I gave Demetri a one-armed hug. "Thanks for everything, man."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for. And don't forget - one step at a time."

* * *

"Carlisle called me last night," Nonno said as we were driving home.

I knew shit was going to get real fast, but I didn't expect it to happen quite so quickly.

"What did he want?"

"He heard you were being released and wanted to know when he should expect you home."

 _Fuck!_

Running a hand through my hair, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack of smokes.

I looked at my grandfather asking silent permission before lighting one and taking a drag.

After taking a few calming puffs, I said, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that was yet to be determined. There's no rush, my boy. You're welcome to stay with your nonna and me for however long you would like."

"I bet that pissed him off," I answered.

"When is he not pissed off?" Nonno replied. "If only we could get him enrolled into that anger management course you just took."

I snorted, imagining my father learning about meditation and breathing techniques to control his temper. I had been skeptical myself before treatment.

Not wanting to focus on my father any longer, I changed the subject. "Have you heard from Eleazar recently?"

Nonno knew what I was really asking, and we both knew I shouldn't have even gone there. Especially only hours after being released from rehab.

"Edward …"

"I know I have no right to ask, but, can you please just tell me - is she safe? Is she happy?"

After several long moments, he finally answered. "Yes to both of your questions, but Edward, no more. She's off limits."

Hearing that Bella was okay soothed my nerves far more than the cigarette had. Even after all the therapy sessions I had been through, I didn't think I would ever come to terms with the all the hurt I had caused her throughout the past years.

"Thanks, Nonno. I just needed to know," I said before promising, "I won't ask again."

Out of all of the fucked up issues in my life - the anger, violence, and even the drugs - deep down I knew staying away from Bella Swan was going to be the most challenging obstacle I ever faced.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **First, I want to apologize. When I published Chapter 16, the alignment was incredibly off - I didn't realize it until a reader told me. It was seriously a hot mess, and my beta said I probably caused a few seizures.**

 **I will triple check from now on. ;)**

 **There will be a bigger time jump in chapter 18. We've got to get these two together so Bella can finally give Edward a piece of her mind. It's coming soon!**

 **I will be publishing a new one-shot later this week. I hope you check it out.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them and appreciate your feedback. One of my favorite parts is seeing everyone's pen names. I feel like Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks in** _ **You've Got Mail**_ **because I'm always guessing what some of them stand for.**

 **Much love to the team who helps me get these chapters finished. Fran, Gabby, Diane, and K. I couldn't do it without you all.**

 **Until next time,  
HE**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **It's Time Chapter 18**

 **BPOV**

Once Nonno and Nonna left Orlando, Eleazar, Carmen, Alice, and I returned to Massachusetts.

While Alice and I finished up our sophomore year of school, I made plans for my future.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Mike asked as we had brunch one Saturday morning at a local diner.

After pouring a copious amount of syrup on my Belgian Waffles, I sighed. "Yeah, I've decided to leave. I think it's for the best."

"Are you sure? It's been over six months, and we haven't heard a single word from him," he said. "At this point, I think you can trust that he's going to leave you alone."

"Can I really?" I returned with a raised eyebrow. Even though I hadn't heard a peep from or about Edward in months, a part of me would never believe it was truly over; I had a deep-rooted belief our paths would cross again sometime in the future. "Anyway, it's not just about Edward," I began explaining, "It's time for me to try to make it on my own. I'm almost twenty-one years old."

Mike reached into his pocket where he normally kept his pack of cigarettes. He winced when he realized they weren't there. I had convinced him to give up the nasty habit several months prior when he had a minor health scare.

"Do you have your gum with you?" I asked noting his discomfort.

"Yes, but it's not the same," he sighed in frustration.

"Hey, I'm proud of you," I said grabbing his hand.

He blushed and mumbled, "Thanks, Kid."

"Now, are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up that you needed a cigarette during the middle of our meal?"

As he rubbed the back of his neck, I waited patiently for his response, curious as to why he was so upset all of a sudden.

"It's just that …" he cleared his voice before continuing, "I'm going to miss you."

 _But that meant …_

Dropping my head, I felt my eyes fill with tears. Sure, I was ready to break out on my own, but I had assumed Mike would come with me. As much as I loved Carmen, Eleazar, and Alice, Mike was my family. In the short time I had known him, he had shown me more love than my own father had while I was growing up.

 _Ugh._ The thought of my father made me feel even worse. It was months later, and I was still trying to process what Nonno had told me about him.

But, I couldn't dwell on that now. Especially when I was about to lose Mike.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mike asked gently lifting my chin with his hand.

After wiping away the wetness from my cheeks, I stammered, "I—I had assumed you would go with me. But I understand you can't, truly I do."

Mike started laughing. I looked at him confused.

"What a pair we are!" he said between laughs. "I thought you didn't want me. Of course, I'll go with you, Bella."

His declaration caused me to cry harder. Only this time it was from happiness. Mike just shook his head at me and took a drink of his coffee before asking, "So, where are we headed?"

-IT-

 **3 years later**

 **EPOV**

"Sir, we've found her. She's at Forks' Community Hospital in Washington."

"I—is she okay?" I stammered as I stood from my chair and began pacing the room. Bella had been missing for the past two weeks.

"There's been an accident."

My knees buckled. I had to use the edge of my desk as leverage to keep from falling.

"Have George ready the jet."

"Yes, sir."

-IT-

Thirty minutes later, I was on a plane headed toward Washington If I had thought things through, I would have called Nonno or Aunt Carmen and had one of them go instead. I knew I had no business or right being anywhere near Bella, but as soon as I heard the word 'coma' - all sense of reason had left me.

At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'

And there was nothing that could stop me from going there.

It had been over three years since Nonno had essentially banned me from having anything to do with Bella's life. And in all that time, I had kept my promise. I had not seen her or asked any family members about her.

But even though it was wrong of me to do so, I had hired a private investigator to keep track of her location. A weekly report arrived at my office each Monday morning telling me where she was.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

As much as it killed me, I never asked who she was with or what she was doing. By only checking to see where she was, it somehow justified my actions. I was simply making sure she was safe.

 _That can't be too wrong, can it?_

I had hired the investigator after I had discovered she and Mike had left Massachusetts. My ma had let the news slip out one morning over breakfast.

" _So I heard that little ingrate Carmen and Eleazar_ raised, moved out _last week," Ma announced as I was reading the morning paper and having coffee. "According to my source, they're not even sure where she went. Personally, I say 'Good riddance.'_ First, that whore _thinks she's too good for my boy, and now it seems she thinks she's too good for the rest of the family as well."_

" _Esme! Shut the fuck up!" Carlisle bellowed slamming his fist on the table._

 _My fork dropped to my plate as I looked_ at my father _who just shook his head at me, dismissing the conversation before it even began._

Later that night, I had suffered my first setback; I ended up at The Langham Hotel with a thousand dollars' worth of cocaine. Thankfully, right before I took my first hit, I had called Demetri who talked me into flushing it down the toilet. He had flown to Chicago the next day and stayed for three weeks. Before leaving, he had set up local therapy services for me with one of his former colleagues who worked at a rehabilitation center in Naperville.

I still see Seth once a week and talk to him daily. Fuck! He's going to shit a brick when he discovers I'm on my way to see Bella, but I'll deal with him later.

 _Hell, what am I thinking?_

 _Everyone is going to shit a brick …_

 _-_ IT-

"Here's your coffee, sir."

I took the mug and asked our ETA.

"We're two hours away."

"Thanks, Pam."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that's all."

I sent my private investigator a text and asked if he had an update on Bella. He replied that he would be waiting for me at the airport with a car and the latest news.

The long flight gave me time to wonder and worry about her condition. As hard as I tried not to, my mind dwelled on the worst-case scenario.

 _What if she died before I got a chance to make things right?_

Burying my head in my hands, I groaned. What was I even thinking? I didn't deserve a second chance with Bella.

The sad thing was, I never truly understood how horrible I had been to her until I had been released from rehab and spent three additional months living with my grandparents. Being in the presence of a healthy, loving relationship opened my eyes to what it meant to be a real mate to someone.

While I do believe my parents are soulmates, their relationship is not something I want for myself. Instead of treating each other with respect, they seem to get some weird satisfaction from fighting with each other; it's as if they enjoy constantly struggling for power.

If only I hadn't listened to my father's advice ...

Before I fell into the blame game, I remembered something Seth had told me during our first session together, _'If you do something wrong, own up to what you didn't do right. That's how you learn and earn respect.'_

Rubbing a hand through my hair, I reminded myself to own my shit.

Closing my eyes, I repeated that mantra to myself.

I must have dozed off because in what seemed like only moments later, Pam informed me we were about to land.

Thank God.

We had finally arrived.

-IT-

 **AN:**

Thanks as always to my beta, Fran. Your input for this chapter was spot on as always! Much love to K for enduring this journey with me - I seriously couldn't do it without you.

Hugs to Gail for her constant love and support. It's such a comfort knowing you're in my corner, and that I have someone so incredibly talented to get advice from.

And to my readers, thank you so much for sticking with me through this process. I will be celebrating my one-year anniversary of writing fanfiction this coming week. It has been an amazing experience, and that is all because of you.

Updates for this story should be coming at a more regular pace. I just finished my last pressing project, so I will have more time to dedicate to this story.

If you're interested, I've published a few, completed stories since the last chapter.

 _Harvey Girl_ \- a period piece which takes place in the early 1900's. (id: 12849690)

 _A Story of Firsts_ \- a crackfic about first love. (id: 12820961)

 _A Taste of Savannah_ \- a collaboration I worked on with 2Brown-eyes, Gabby1017, Fyrebyrd, Sunshine1220, ceceprincess1217, and Hopesparkles. This story was written in honor of our beta, Fran's birthday. (id: 12861788)

I will also be publishing a new one-shot within the next week and a half.

And finally, I want to recommend a new story written by the wonderful ghostreader24 called _M Parfait_. It is fabulous. Check it out today, you won't regret it. The id for the story is 12869246.

Until next time,

HE


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **It's Time Chapter 19**

 **EPOV**

Dark clouds stretched across the sky as the plane landed. Our destination was a small airport on the outskirts of Forks. The flight had taken almost six hours, and even though I had slept the last leg of the trip, I still felt exhausted.

As promised, Jared Cameron, the private investigator I had hired to keep tabs on Bella was waiting for me. "Welcome to Forks, Mr. Cullen," he greeted as I disembarked from the plane.

"Thanks. Any word on Miss Swan?"

Gulping, he responded, "I'm afraid there's no change in her condition."

"Anything else? Do you know how the accident occurred? If anyone was with her?"

The color in his face drained as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I knew he had bad news.

"Well...she…"

Not in the mood to play games, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him toward me. With his nose a mere inch from mine, I hissed, "Dammit, tell me!"

"It seems as if someone ran her off the road."

After pushing him away, I scrubbed my hand across my face. "Are you saying it was deliberate? Someone tried to hurt her on purpose?"

"It appears so, sir."

"Fuck!"

My fist curled as blind rage filled my body along with the sudden urge to take out my frustrations on the man who stood before me.

Using a technique I had learned during my stint in rehab, I walked away from Jared and took three, deep, cleansing breaths. Once I felt calmer, I returned to where he stood and asked, "Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet, but I've got my best men on it."

I scoffed at his statement.

If _my_ best men were on it, I would already have answers. But that wasn't an option at the moment, not if I wanted to keep my activities involving Bella a secret.

Poking my index finger into his flabby chest, I warned, "I better have a name within the next twenty-four hours, or there will be hell to pay."

"Of-of course, sir...twenty-four hours," he stammered.

 **-IT-**

As we drove to the hospital, I considered how Bella even ended up in such a tiny, nondescript town. According to my information, she had been living over five hours away in Portland, Oregon.

My musing was cut short when Jared announced our arrival. I supposed the good thing about living in such a small place was it didn't take long to get from one location to another.

As we approached the building, I observed its outdated appearance. Cringing, I wondered if she was receiving adequate care. After quickly deciding to have her flown to a Seattle facility if needed, I entered the lobby.

Unlike the antiquated exterior, the inside of the hospital was contemporary and modern. A receptionist sat at a desk directly across from the front doors. Busy typing on her cell, she didn't see me approach.

After I cleared my throat, she gaped at me with startled eyes. Stashing her phone in a pile of folders, she said, "C-can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

After pecking on a keyboard for several minutes, she furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any patients with that name."

Before I could ask her to check again, Jared said, "Can you check under Marie Newton instead please?"

I shot him a look of confusion.

After dragging a hand through his thinning hair, he muttered, "I'll explain later."

 _You sure as shit will_ , I thought as we waited for the receptionist to finish her inquiry.

"Found her," she announced with a smile. "She's in our ICU wing."

Realizing she wasn't going to tell us any additional information, I demanded, "Can you give us directions to that area?"

"Sure, come back tomorrow during visiting hours, and I will be happy to take you straight there myself."

"Tomorrow? That's _unacceptable!"_ I pounded my fist on the top of the counter.

The woman sprung from her chair. Placing a hand on top of the desk phone, she said, "Sir, do I need to call security?"

Instead of answering, I stormed across the room. Yanking my hair, I took one deep breath after another.

While I paced the lobby, Jared apologized to her. "I'm sorry; he's anxious about Isa...Marie. " As they both watched me, he continued. "You see, he flew a very long distance to get here, and he's desperate to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, I understand," she responded as she sat back down. "But he can't go off the handle like that; this is a place of business."

"Of course," Jared agreed. "And, believe me, he typically wouldn't behave in this manner; his nerves just got the best of him."

"Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that visiting hours are over. You can come back first thing in the morning at nine."

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?"

"No, I'm sorry; I can't."

Jared glanced at me from where he stood. Since I knew it was no use, I tilted my head toward the entrance as an indication that we should go.

"We'll come back in the morning then," Jared said before adding, "thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." She grinned at him before giving me a look of trepidation. "See you tomorrow."

Three years ago, I would have never been able to walk out of that building. No, the old me would have torn the place to pieces before getting myself locked up in the slammer.

But today, I left as calmly as possible, even though, having her so close, without being able to see her, absolutely gutted me.

When we got into the car, Jared awaited my orders.

"Take me to the hotel."

As he started the engine and backed out of the parking space, I added, "When we get there, you can explain why she was admitted under the name of Marie Newton."

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Without turning in my direction, he mumbled, "Yes, sir."

 **-IT-**

As we pulled into the Pacific Inn, Jared said, "I know this isn't what you're accustomed to, but trust me, it's the nicest place in town."

I observed the dated, two-story structure. It definitely didn't compare with the five-star hotels where I usually stayed, but at the moment, that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Bella.

"It's fine," I replied brusquely as he parked the car.

Opening his door, he said, "I'll check us in."

As I watched him dash out into the rain, I felt the buzz of my cell. Pulling it out from my coat pocket, I checked the message.

 _Where in the hell are you?_

Shit, it was Seth; I had canceled our weekly appointment before departing Chicago. I knew he would be suspicious since I hadn't missed one since getting out of rehab.

 _Business trip._

 _What trip?_

I knew he wouldn't buy my excuse, but it had been worth a try. Before I even typed my response, the phone lit up indicating a call.

"Hey, Seth."

"What's up, Cullen? Why did I get a message from your secretary about you needing to reschedule?"

"I told you; I'm out of town."

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking Easter Bunny. What's the real reason?"

I knew there was no use in lying to him. "Listen, can you give me a few days and then I promise, I'll come clean?"

The sound of Seth exhaling filled the phone. "Are you using? If so, just tell me where you are and I'll—'

"Shit, man! I'm not using; I swear!"

"Okay...okay, I believe you. I just needed to be certain," he said before adding, "but, Edward, two days. Two days, and then I need to know what the hell's going on."

"Sure," I said in a hushed voice. "Two days."

 **-IT-**

Once Jared appeared with the keys to our rooms, we headed across the street to a small diner. After placing my order, I took a gulp of my coffee and asked, "So, how did you know Bella was admitted as Marie Newton?"

"Um…" Jared rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't withholding information...you have to remember you only wanted her location - nothing more."

"Just spit it out!" I hissed.

"She began using that alias two years ago." Grabbing his napkin, he blotted his forehead.

"What? Why?"

"I-I-I assumed she didn't…"

"She didn't what?"

"I assumed she didn't want to be found, sir."

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks as always to Fran, K, and Gail.

Thanks as well to all my readers; I appreciate you all.

I just finished writing chapter 20 and will be sending it to my beta tonight. It should be ready to post sometime next week.

Also, thank you to everyone who read and voted for my newest one-shot "The Bella Dilemma." It was my first time writing a vampward, and I couldn't have done it without the wonderful Dicatakad.

Until next time,

HE


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **EPOV**

 _I assumed she didn't want to be found…_

Jared's words replayed in my mind as I lay in bed later that evening. Bella's fear of me had led her to live under an alias.

Once again, I questioned my reasons for coming to Forks. Even though more than three years had passed, there was no way in hell she would ever forgive me.

 _Why should she?_

Thank God, I was in the middle of bumfuck, nowhere. The temptation to do a line of coke was stronger than it had been in years.

Needing something to take off the edge, I got out of bed and threw on a hoodie. After putting on my sneakers and grabbing my room key, I headed outside for a short jog.

Meditation and physical activity were my go-to techniques for battling cravings and stress. In fact, after returning home from rehab, I had begun running daily.

A light drizzle fell from the sky as the damp air filled my nostrils. The town was eerily quiet, but what did I expect during the middle of the night.

Running down the main road, it didn't take me long to reach the center of town. As I observed the quaint shops and restaurants, one, in particular, caught my eye. A large sign hung in its front window. Pausing, I jogged over to take a closer look.

 _Marie's Book Nook_

 _Opening Soon_

 _Bella._ I knew without a doubt that this was her business. Placing my palm against the store's brick exterior, I peeked inside the window. A dim light illuminated stacks of cardboard boxes sitting beside empty shelving units.

Unable to see much else, I continued with my run. As my feet pounded against the pavement, I thought about her. Despite all the barriers she had faced throughout her life, she was still pursuing her passion.

And I had been the biggest obstacle of all.

Grimacing, I remembered an old conversation with my aunt; the one where I had basically said the only job Bella would ever have would be taking care of me.

Never once had I considered my mate's feelings and desires.

And how many times over the years had Carmen told me about Bella's dreams of being a teacher, about her love of literature?

But had I ever listened?

No _._

My stomach rolled as I recalled the essay contest incident. Eleazar had told me how devastated Bella had been at learning she couldn't attend. And what had I done? Sent her a half a dozen books in an attempt to buy her affection.

Another crash of nausea sent me dashing to the side of the road where I expelled the contents of my stomach. Falling to the ground, I lay on the wet, muddy grass. As I realized the hopelessness of my situation, I made a decision.

Returning to my hotel room, I picked up my phone and called the one person I knew who could help.

 **-IT-**

After a few hours of fitful sleep, I took a quick shower. Once dressed, I met Jared in the parking lot.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?" he asked as his eyes roamed to a nearby restaurant.

The thought of food made my still upset stomach churn.

"No." All I wanted was to get to Bella.

Five minutes later, I was walking through the entrance doors of the hospital. The same receptionist from yesterday sat before us.

"It's not nine a.m. yet," she said in an authoritative voice. "You can sit over there and wait if you'd like."

After telling Jared I would call when I needed a ride home, I plopped down on the sofa she had gestured to, buried my head in my hands and waited. As I did, thought about the phone conversation from a few hours earlier.

" _Edward? What's wrong? Isn't it the middle of the night in the States?"_

" _Nonno, I've fucked up," I whispered in a gruff voice._

" _Did you use?" Pain laced his voice._

" _No. I wanted to, but I didn't. I swear."_

" _Thank God."_

 _After several moments of silence, he asked, "Is it, Bella?"_

 _Sobs racked throughout my body as I told him about her accident, and my decision to fly to Forks._

 _Once I finished, he asked about her current condition._

" _I'm not sure. I plan on being at the hospital first thing in the morning."_

" _Edward, just promise me one thing."_

" _What?"_

" _Once you find out how she's doing, return to your hotel. Your nonna and I will leave Italy within the next hour. Don't do anything you'll regret in the meantime."_

 _Sighing, I said, "Okay."_

" _I'm glad you called; I love you, my boy. No matter what happens, remember all the positive changes you've made in your life. Nonna and I are so proud."_

" _Thanks, Nonno. None of them would have happened without the two of you."_

-IT-

"Mr. Cullen...Mr. Cullen?"

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard the receptionist approach.

Lifting my head, I said, "Hmm?"

"I can take you back to see Ms. Newton now."

Once we reached the intensive care unit, the receptionist spoke with the nurse before saying, "You can go on in; the doctor will stop by in a few minutes."

I said thanks before taking a deep breath and slowly entering Bella's room. After releasing a vast exhale, I looked across to where she lay. An array of tubes and wires connected her to a series of machines. I slowly walked to the side of the bed. As I gazed at her, my throat tightened. Even in her current fragile state, I had never beheld anyone as beautiful.

It had been almost ten years since I had last seen her. Ten years since that fateful Easter luncheon. She had matured in her appearance. The soft, roundness of youth had been replaced with the defined curves of a woman. As I studied her long lashes and full, plump lips, I placed my hand lightly across hers. My heart felt as if it would explode at the contact. Just like that day at the restaurant, my entire body surged with what could only be described as raw energy.

Screwing my eyes shut, I waited for the onslaught of images that I had experienced at our meeting. But this time, instead of seeing flashes of a life with Bella, I saw nothing.

-IT-

An hour later, the doctor arrived. After introducing himself, he checked Bella's vital signs.

"Do you see any improvement?" I asked anxious to learn more about her condition.

"Oh yes, she's growing stronger each day."

After asking for more details about her injuries, I was told he couldn't divulge additional information.

"But...but, I'm a family member," I said in desperation.

"You are?" he asked with a puzzled expression. "That's funny, I was told by her father there were no other living relatives."

Did I just hear him correctly?

"Her father?"

"Yes...oh, wait. Here he comes now."

Following his gaze, I looked into the hallway. Approaching Bella's room was none other than Mike Newton.

Confusion crossed my face as I wondered what he was doing here, and more importantly, why he was claiming to be her father.

The doctor joined him in the hall as I waited inside the room. I studied them as they spoke. At one point during their conversation, Mike turned and stared at me through the small window in the door.

Once their conversation was finished, Mike came into the room. Not acknowledging me, he went directly to Bella's side and gave her hand a tender squeeze.

After whispering something in her ear, he faced me.

"Cullen. Care to join me outside for a moment?" Looking toward Bella, he added, "I don't think this is the best place for this conversation."

Nodding, I took one final glance at Bella. As I followed him down the corridor toward an exit, my heart raced. I felt like an inmate marching toward his execution.

As soon as we reached the outside of the building, Mike twisted unexpectedly and swung his fist directly into the middle of my face. Upon impact, I heard the cartilage in my nose crunch. Before I had a chance to recover, another blow landed on my jaw. Stumbling backward, I fell to the ground.

As I attempted to catch my breath, Mike's foot slammed into my rib cage. After two more swift kicks, he said, "I won't kill you today because that girl in there needs me, but if you come sniffing around here again, nothing will stop me." Turning, he walked back to the hospital and went inside.

Groaning, I remained in a crumpled heap as I wondered what in the hell had just happened.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okay. I'll tell you a HUGE secret. My intention all along was for Mike to die in the car crash, but when it came time to write it - I just couldn't do it. So instead, I decided he should kick Edward's ass. Much better decision, huh?**

 **Thanks to Fran, K, Gail, and all my lovely readers.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **It's Time**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This chapter involves Bella's injuries, and her coma. While I did research, it wasn't super extensive. I want to remind you that I'm not a medical professional, nor do I play one in fanfiction land.  
**

* * *

 **BPOV**

My eyes squinted in protest at the harsh lights that surrounded me. I attempted to raise my arm to shield my face, only to realize that I was attached to an IV bag. After looking around the room, it didn't take long for me to grasp that I was in a hospital.

The accident.

I had been on my way home from Port Angeles when a car swerved into my lane and ran me off the road.

My head was fuzzy, so I couldn't remember anything else. Suddenly, a wave of panic crashed through me. Was I was alone in the car? Desperate for answers, I began searching for the nurse's call button. Just when I discovered it, the door to my room swung open.

Mike.

I began sobbing at the sight of him. He rushed to my side.

"Bella? Oh, thank God, you're awake! You scared me to death, kid!" He crushed me into his arms before backing away and apologizing. "Shit, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay. What happened? Where am I?" I blubbered before asking what I really needed to know, "Gia?"

"Shh. She's fine; she's with Emily. Misses her Mommy, but other than that, she's good."

I huge sense of relief passed through me. The thought of anything happening to Gia wasn't something I could bear.

"Let me get the doctor; he needs to know you're awake."

Mike and the doctor returned a few moments later. "Miss Newton, welcome back. I'm Dr. Harold Greene; I've been overseeing your care." After he picked up my chart, he reviewed my injuries.

Broken collarbone.

Fractured skull.

Collapsed lung.

"Was my coma medically-induced?" I asked when he finished.

"No, you have been unconscious since your arrival. You've been breathing on your own, and thankfully none of your injuries required surgery."

"But why have I been in a coma for so long?"

"That, I cannot answer; even with all the medical knowledge we have in this day and age, the body is still a mysterious thing."

The doctor then ran a series of routine exams before stating he would order an MRI scan of my head just to be on the safe side.

After he left, Mike and I broke out in chuckles. "I think that was code for he wants to see if I have brain damage," I said between laughs.

"I can save him the time," Mike answered. "You most certainly do; you always have." He shot me a wink.

"Hey!" I huffed as I crossed my arms with a fake pout. As I did, the intravenous tube pulled and pinched my skin. "Ouch. When can I get this taken out?"

"Kid, you just woke up from being in a coma for over two weeks. Give your body some time to adjust."

A scowl emerged across my face. "I want to go home; I want to see Gia."

"I know; I'll see if I can bring her later this evening."

My mouth lifted into a smile. "Will you?"

"I'll try. I'm not sure what their guest policies are, but then again, it does seem they'll allow about anybody in…"

He had mumbled the last part. "What does that mean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing...nevermind."

I knew Mike Newton well enough to know when he was being deceitful, and he was flat-out lying.

"Mike, you better tell me what is going on right now."

"I don't want you to get all worked up…"

"Too late," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen was here to see you."

 _Holy shit._ "What? When?"

"When I arrived earlier this morning, Dr. Greene stopped me in the hallway to inform me that a relative was here to see my daughter. You can imagine my surprise when I peeked in the window and saw that little prick standing by your bedside holding your hand."

As I watched Mike stand from his chair and begin to pace around the room, I thought back to the moments before I awoke.

The dream. I had been having a dream right before I awoke. Was Edward here at that time?

 _No._ I'm not even going there.

Mike turned toward me and continued, "As soon as I saw him, I came into your room and ordered him outside."

I bit my lip to stop the giggle that had formed at the thought of Mike ordering Edward Cullen around.

"Once we were outside, I told him to scram."

"You told Edward to _scram_?"

He nodded his head with a hint of pride.

"And what happened then?" Visions of Edward pulling out a glock and aiming it between Mike's eyes filled my mind.

"He left."

My mouth fell into the shape of an O.

 _Holy hell._

"He left?" The tone of my voice full of confusion and doubt. That didn't sound like the Edward Cullen I knew.

Mike shrugged his shoulders.

Hm. Maybe miracles did exist.

"Kid, there's something else I need to tell you," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Great. Mike was so easy to read, an open book. He was definitely nervous. What could be worse than Edward Cullen being in town?

"What is it?"

"Alec and Gianna are on their way from Italy.'

A tear rolled down my cheek at the sound of their names. I wiped away the wetness while releasing the breath I had been holding.

"When are they arriving?"

"Sometime tonight."

I remained quiet as I thought about them, Carmen, Eleazar, and Ali. I hadn't seen any of them in over three years. It had been my decision. There was still the occasional phone call, but even those were deceptive on my part. Due to my fear and embarrassment, I had hidden the largest part of my life from them.

"It's time, Bella," Mike said gently.

"I know." My voice cracked. I missed them all so much, and I didn't want to keep them away from Gia any longer.

"Are the rest coming as well?"

"No, I asked Alec to hold off on letting them know."

"Thanks," I whispered before adding. "I'll tell him and Nonna everything tomorrow." I squeezed his hand to let him know I was okay. "Can you go and find out about Gia? I think I need to rest now; I'm feeling tired."

"Of course, kid."

After giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead, Mike exited my room. I snuggled beneath my blanket and closed my eyes.

Sleep eluded me. My mind full of unanswered questions.

 _Would my family forgive me for my deceit when they learned the truth tomorrow?_

 _What was Edward Cullen doing in my hospital room today?_

 _And did he really leave like Mike said?_

* * *

 **Another AN:**

 **Um...so yeah. I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Again, if I flubbed up anything medical - I'm sorry - please be gentle.**

 **I apologize for the delay. Between work, family obligations, work, and did I mention work - it is so difficult to get writing accomplished.**

 **Also, as many of you know, this story is based on my very first fanfic. If I had been a seasoned writer when I started it, I would have pre-written this baby before posting. But being the newbie that I was - I didn't. Lesson learned.  
**

 **I promise - I will get it finished. I just sent chapter 24 to my beta, so I am a bit ahead.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I so appreciate your continued love and support.**

 **Shout out to Fran, K, Gail, Alex, and Diane - they keep me sane and make my words pretty.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 It's Time**

 **AN:** **The conversation Alec refers to in this chapter is the one from chapter 20.**

- **IT** -

 **Alec POV**

Once I got off the phone with Edward, I spoke with Gianna. Just as I expected, she broke down as soon as she learned that Bella had been in an accident and was currently in the hospital.

The past three years had been difficult on my beautiful wife. She had developed a special bond with Bella over the years and even though they spoke on the phone every few weeks, their relationship had changed. Bella had been holding a piece of herself back from us and the rest of the family.

I cannot count how many times Gianna had cried herself to sleep worrying about Bella. To be honest, I had been concerned as well. But I had to be a man of my word, and let her live her life. Knowing Mike Newton was with her was the only thing that kept me sane. I knew he would give his life to protect her.

I phoned Mike right before we arrived at the airport. Out of respect for Bella I didn't speak with him on a regular basis, in fact, it had been ages. I knew he would reach out to me if needed.

"Hey, Alec. I was expecting your call."

"You were? Why's that?"

"Your grandson just paid a visit to Bella."

I sighed. "Did he behave himself?"

"I made sure he did." Mike's voice was terse.

"Listen, I didn't call to talk about Edward; we'll address that topic later. I just wanted to make you aware that Gianna and I are on our way to Washington."

Mike was silent for a moment before saying, "I think that's for the best."

"We should be there first thing in the morning."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital."

I was getting ready to hang up, but Mike suddenly said, "Oh, and Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Can you keep this just between you and the missus for now? I don't want Bella to be overwhelmed when she awakes."

"Of course."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

We caught the first flight to Seattle. Gianna slept for most of it. I was restless and thought about my grandson. Even though I hadn't meddled in Bella's life, I sure as hell had kept an eagle eye on him.

And I will have to say, I was proud of my boy. He was finally becoming the man I knew he could be. That's why I was shocked when he called to tell me he had gone to see Bella. And to top it off, he had been watching her all these years. That was something we would definitely be discussing when I reached Forks. For now, I just prayed to God he didn't do anything stupid before I got there.

 **-IT-**

Mike met us at the small hospital first thing the next morning. He had called us the prior evening to let us know Bella had awoken from her coma.

Before we entered her room, Mike asked to speak with us outside in the hallway

"Bella doesn't know I'm telling you this, but she's going to be talking with you today about some things that have happened in her life over the past few years," he said with a nervous gulp. "She's really anxious, and I'm just asking you to be understanding. She's been through so much already, and I—"

My wife put a hand on Mike's forearm and interrupted him. "Mere words can't begin to express the love I have for Bella, and there is nothing in this world that could change that. Absolutely nothing. So if you don't mind, I really need to see my granddaughter. "

Mike's eyes widened before he nodded and stepped aside. I stifled a laugh at my wife's authoritative manner. When Gianna meant business, there was no stopping her.

I patted Mike sympathetically on the shoulder and whispered, "She can be terrifying, can't she?"

By the time I went into the room, Gianna and Bella were both sobbing. My eyes became wet from just watching them.

Once the initial greetings were over, and everyone's tears were dried, Gianna and I sat next to Bella and listened as she described the accident.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gianna said. "You are so lucky you weren't more seriously injured."

Bella bit her lip. "They did an MRI yesterday. The results were good."

"Thank God."

"So when do you think you'll be released?" I asked.

"Dr. Greene said if everything continues to go well, I should be able to go home sometime early next week."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you miss your own bed," Gianna said with a warm smile. "Now tell me about the bookstore. During our last call, you mentioned a location. How is everything coming along?"

Bella spent the next several minutes describing the small storefront she had rented along the main street of downtown Forks. Even though her eyes sparkled as she expressed her hopes for her tiny shop, I sensed an overall apprehension in her voice.

"It sounds perfect. Maybe we can see it before we leave?" Gianna asked her voice brimming with hope. I knew she was trying not to push Bella's boundaries even though she was desperate to spend time with her.

"I would love for you to see it," Bella said as she grasped her hand. "In fact, I can't think of anyone I would rather share it with more than you, Nonna."

After the two finished talking about the bookstore, Bella cleared her throat, and said, "I need to talk to you about something else … something important."

Gianna gave her an encouraging nod. We had been expecting this. "You can talk to us about anything, Bella. I hope you know that."

Bella looked at me for a response as well.

"She's right, sweetheart. There's nothing you can say that will change how we feel about you. Nothing."

After exhaling, she said, "First of all, I owe you both an apology. I know I pushed everyone away the past three years."

"We understand. You needed your independence," Gianna said.

"At first that was it, and also, to be honest, I was still afraid that Edward wasn't going to leave me alone."

She glanced at me when she said that part; she more than likely knew about his visit to the hospital yesterday.

"But it didn't take long for me to miss everyone," she smiled, "and I even kind of got over my fear of Edward for the most part."

"So, I don't understand, why did you keep us all at arm's length?" Gianna asked.

"I got pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I said in astonishment.

"When I left Eli and Carmen, I went to Arizona State University to finish my degree. I started dating. And...well, I became pregnant."

"So you thought we wouldn't accept your young man?" Gianna asked still confused by the conversation.

"The young man isn't exactly in the picture."

"Not in the picture?" I said upset to hear about a man not owning up to his responsibilities.

"No, Austin wasn't interested in being a father, so he suggested that I get rid of _it_."

When my face flushed red, my wife sensed my anger. She placed her hand gently on my back and began rubbing small, calming circles.

"So what happened next?" Gianna asked.

"I had the baby of course."

"By yourself?"

"Well, I had Mike's help."

Completely dumbfounded by what she had just said, I repeated, "You had a baby on your own with only Mike Newton's help?"

Bella blushed and nodded.

"But, sweetheart, why in the world wouldn't you have called us?" Gianna asked. "You know Carmen and I would have been on the first flight to be with you."

"I didn't want to disappoint all of you, I mean, I basically got knocked up on one of my first dates." She shrugged before adding, "And then, the more time passed— the more lies I told. It all grew bigger than I knew how to handle."

"Are you really opening the bookstore?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, that's true," Bella said. "I lied about getting my teaching degree though. I was unable to attend classes on campus during my last year of school and do my field experience, so I ended up earning my degree online. I also decided to switch my minor from education to business."

"Honey, we don't care what your minor is. We don't even care if you have a degree at all. Of course, we want you to be successful and happy in life, but I don't understand why you think those things are so important to us."

"I just thought you would think I was missing out on my dreams because I had made such a big mistake."

"Bella," Gianna said, "one thing I've come to learn in life is that our dreams can change, and often times, those new dreams are better than anything we ever originally imagined for ourselves."

"Oh, it's true, Nonna. Gia is my entire universe," Bella said in an awed, love-filled tone. "Even though she wasn't anything I ever planned or wanted for myself at that time in my life, I will never regret my choice in having her."

"Gia?" Gianna said full of emotion.

"Yes, Gia Rose. Gia for you, of course, and Rose for Carmen."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm honored," Gianna gushed as she kissed Bella on the forehead. "And I know Carmen will be thrilled to share her middle name with your daughter."

"Do you think Carmen, Eli, and Alice will forgive me as well?" she asked.

"Of that, I have no doubt," I answered before asking, "Now, how soon can we meet this great-granddaughter of ours?"

 **-IT-**

 **AN** :

Hiding behind a martini in Atlanta at TFMU. Hang in there with me. More story to come.

 _FYI_ \- Mike is referring to Edward's visit while Bella was still in a coma.

A special shout out to all the readers who I've met in person this weekend. It has been absolute pleasure and an honor to get to know each of you.

Until next week,

HE


	23. Chapter 23

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Alec POV**

Gianna and I had spent the last thirty minutes becoming acquainted with our great-granddaughter. Gia Rose was the spitting image of her mother. With shiny brown curls and rosy, chubby cheeks, she was absolutely beautiful. The moment my eyes met hers, I was a goner. And Gianna...well, let's just put it this way, I'll be making a call later today to find a rental property because I know there is no way in hell we'll be going home anytime soon. That little girl already had my wife wrapped around her finger.

I just needed to figure out what to do about my grandson; I really wanted to talk to Bella first before speaking with him, and I needed to do it as quickly as possible.

The perfect opportunity arose a few minutes later. When Gia became sleepy, Bella asked if Gianna would go home with her while she napped.

"Of course," Gianna said as she cooed at the baby.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Nonna?"

"Mind? Not at all. I've already been looking forward to some one-on-one time with my patatina. We'll be fine."

"Patatina?" Bella asked.

"It means little potato." I explained before laughing at Bella's horrified reaction. "It's a term of endearment. I promise."

"If you say so," she muttered.

Once they left, I sat next to Bella and said, "Mike told me about Edward's visit."

"You probably know more about it than I do," she mumbled.

Surprised by her response, I asked, "Bella, you don't think I sent Edward here do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me. "I can't help but wonder. I mean, why else would he suddenly show up after all these years?"

"Well, you're wrong." I walked around the bed so I could look her in the eye. "You know the promise I made you; I would never betray you."

Her bottom lip began to quiver. After rubbing her face with the back of her palm and taking a deep breath, she said, "I know you wouldn't; I'm sorry, Nonno. I didn't mean to accuse you; it's just...why was he here? Especially now, after all this time?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that. When he called to tell me about your injuries, we didn't get the opportunity to have a long conversation. I plan on speaking with him this afternoon."

"But how did he know where I was? About the accident?"

I sighed and scrubbed a hand across my forehead.

 _Shit._

No matter how I put it, this was going to come off badly.

When I didn't answer, Bella said, "He was having me followed, wasn't he?"

I nodded.

Her hands knotted into fists. "Ugh. He's still such a damn, control freak."

"It's true," I answered before adding, "but he was only tracking your location—nothing else."

Bella stewed for a moment before saying, "Does that make it any better? Honestly? Is he ever going to let me be?"

"Sweetheart, I agree. He was wrong for having you followed, and I will be speaking to him about it."

"Is he still in town?"

"Yes, I told him to stay at the hotel. He doesn't even know you've awoken from your coma."

She remained quiet while she digested what I had told her. After a few short moments, she said, "I want to see him."

" _What_?" I was uncertain I had heard her correctly.

"I want to see him. Now. Today," she repeated. Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time for us to have a talk. He needs to get past his fixation with me and live his life, so I can live mine."

 _But it's not going to be that simple for him_ , I thought with a frown.

Giving Bella's hand a gentle squeeze I said, "If that's what you really want, I'll go call him now."

"Thanks, Nonno."

 **-IT-**

 **EPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the buzzing of my cell phone.

"Cullen."

"Edward?"

"Hey, Nonno." I grunted in pain when my back cracked as I stood from the bed. For an old fucker, Mike Newton sure as hell knew how to throw a punch. He was the last person I had expected to see yesterday outside Bella's room.

I hadn't thought twice when Nonno had released him from service several years ago—he was getting up there in age and had put in his time, but now it all made sense. Newton had gone away with Bella.

"You sound like shit."

"Well, I should; I feel like it."

"Can you get over to the hospital?"

"S-sure? Are you and Nonna already here?"

"Yeah, we got in late last night. We've been at the hospital since early this morning."

"This morning? Wait, what time is it?"

"It's one o'clock."

 _One o'clock? How in the fuck did I sleep so long? I haven't slept this late in ages probably not since I was a kid._

"Edward, did you hear me?"

"Hm? No, I'm sorry? What?"

"I said, Bella woke up yesterday morning. She's asking to see you."

 **-IT-**

 **Bella POV**

It was about an hour after my talk with Nonno when Edward Cullen appeared at my door. He tapped gently on the glass window before letting himself in; I suppose it was his attempt at showing me he had manners, but I wasn't buying his act—I knew better.

A bouquet of daisies partially covered his face. The part I could see was puffy and bruised.

When he offered me the flowers, my attention zoomed in on his battered features. Someone had recently beaten the hell out of him.

Once I realized I was staring, I took the bouquet. After placing them on the table by my bed, I gestured to an empty chair, and he sat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than you look."

"Yeah, Mike handed me my ass," he chuckled as he ran his hand nervously through his unruly hair.

 _Wait. What?_ "You're saying my Mike, _Mike Newton,_ did this to you?"

Edward shrugged before saying, "Yes, and I didn't realize he was _your_ Mike."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Even though it's none of your business, he is. Why would he do that to you?" And though I had just seen Mike a few hours ago, I asked, "Did you hurt him?" Sitting up in my bed, I poked my finger in his face. "Because if you did, I'll—"

When he reached to grab my hand, I pulled it away and shot him a glare.

He smirked at my reaction.

"Relax, champ. I didn't harm a single hair on his head; you have my word," he answered.

I scoffed. "Like your word means anything to me."

"Touché."

Tension filled the air. The next few minutes were spent in silence. I refused to make eye contact with him but could see from the corner of my eye that he was watching me.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Releasing a groan, he stood and walked across the room. He lingered at the window before finally turning to face me. "Bella, thank you for agreeing to see me. You don't know how long I've wanted to apologize—"

"No!" I interrupted. "That's not what this is about...I don't want your apologies."

"But—"

"Do you seriously think saying you're sorry is going to make things right between us?" I let out a short, dry laugh.

He exhaled and scratched his chin. "You're right. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Damn straight; I don't owe you anything," I said. "But after all the shit you've put me through, I think I'm entitled to something."

Returning to his chair, he leaned toward me. A hint of hope carried in his voice. "Anything. Name it, and it's yours."

"What I want," I paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "is for you to leave me alone. I'm not that little girl you used to control. I'm a grown woman!"

"Bella, I know that believe me, and I'm so incredibly sor—"

I raised my hand in the air to silence him. "Again, I don't want to hear it. I couldn't care less how sorry you are. It truly means nothing to me," I said before adding, "It's all lies anyhow."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"How can you possibly be sorry for something you're still doing? Or am I wrong, and you haven't had me followed the past three years?"

"Jesus," he muttered with a grimace. "I can explain. L-let me explain."

"Priceless. Yes, please clarify. Or better yet, why don't you just go purchase me a set of books or a pretty bauble instead? Isn't that how you deal with your problems? Just buy your way out of them?" I scoffed.

Rubbing his neck, he stood and began pacing around the room. "You're right. There's no excuse for my behavior. All I can say is that I needed to make sure you were safe."

He scrubbed a palm across his face and sat next to me. "Bella, even though you don't understand or believe it, I feel a connection to you…"

"Please," I whispered, "don't."

His eyes remained locked with mine. "You really don't feel anything?" he asked.

I shivered involuntarily as a sigh escaped my throat.

He held out his hand. "Just once. Please. Tell me you don't feel it too."

My eyes drifted to his outstretched fingers, which were mere inches from my own. I don't know how long I stared at them before I groaned to myself.

 _How did this conversation get so off track, and why am I even considering his request?_

With a huff, I relented. "Fine, but only so you will finally see what a load of shit this is once and for all."

"R-really?"

"Yes, it's time for this to be finished. But as soon as this is over, I want your ass out of my room and out of my life...forever."

"B-but what if you change your mind?"

"Trust me, that will never happen."

"But—" he continued to argue.

"Ugh, you are so frustrating. Are you even listening to me?" I exclaimed leaning my head against my pillow. "You know what? I have no idea what I was thinking. Please leave, Edward."

Screwing my eyes shut, I exhaled and waited for him to go.

But instead of leaving like I asked, my hand was instantaneously engulfed in his.

* * *

 **AN:**

I apologize for not getting to reviews last week. A common question that popped up several times was "Why doesn't Edward know about Gia? He was having her followed by a private investigator."

In chapter 18, this is what was said about the investigator -

It had been over three years since Nonno had essentially banned me from having anything to do with Bella's life. And in all that time, I had kept my promise. I had not seen her or asked any family members about her.

But even though it was wrong of me to do so, I had hired a private investigator to keep track of her location. A weekly report arrived at my office each Monday morning telling me where she was at.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

So as you can see, Edward was only receiving information about her whereabouts and that was it. The PI wouldn't have told him about Gia.

Trust me, Edward will be having a word with the PI in a future chapter when he finds about the baby. ;)

I truly appreciate those who have been patient and stayed with me through this journey.

Thanks as always to Fran, Gail, K, Alex, and Diane.

And a special shout out to the ladies of TFMU whose friendship renewed my spirit in ways I cannot even begin to describe.

I love all of you and this fandom.

Until next time,  
HE


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 24**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

"You know what? I have no idea what I was thinking. Please leave, Edward."

It took me a second before I realized she was dismissing me.

Dumbfounded, I watched as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

As much as she wanted to deny our connection, I knew it was real. From the moment I had first seen her in that hospital bed, a warm, buzzing sensation had coursed through my body. It had been the same yesterday.

Even though I knew I should go, my feet remained cemented to the floor. Consequences be damned, I couldn't leave. Leaning in as quietly as possible, I grasped her hand in mine. As soon as our skin made contact, her startled brown eyes met my green ones. My breath hitched as a vision of Bella and a young girl flashed through my mind. But before I could see anything else, she suddenly pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" I huffed, frustrated by the absence of her touch. Once her hand had been in mine, I didn't ever want to let it go.

Refusing to make eye contact, she mumbled, "You got what you wanted. Now, it's time for you to keep your promise and leave."

"B-but you can't mean that?" Panic filled me. I gabbled the words wildly as I flung myself on my knees beside her bed. "Didn't you feel anything?"

She crossed her arms over her chest before releasing a bitter laugh. "Don't you get it? I didn't feel anything."

" _Didn't feel anything_? Not even the buzzing sensation? Hell, don't you still feel it?"

She stared at me blankly and gave no response.

"But what about the little girl? The one who looked just like you? You had to have seen her, right?" I wiped away the wetness from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Her eyes widened. "Ed-Edward, I have no idea what or wh-who you're talking about. I'm sorry, but you really need to go."

"But, Bella—"

"Please," she yelled before slamming her fists against the mattress. "You promised. Just leave. Please, for once in your life—do something for me!"

 **-IT-**

Even though it was one of the hardest things I had ever done, I gave her a final glance before standing and exiting the room.

Mike Newton waited outside in the hallway. As soon as I stumbled through the door, he pounced, ready to attack.

Clutching my shirt, he drew me close. "What did you say to her? Why was she upset and yelling?"

Instead of answering, I just stood with my arms at my sides and stared at him. A small part of me wished he would just pull out his Glock and put me out of my misery.

However, after taking a good look at me, he shoved me away and went inside her room.

My eyes were still stinging with tears, as I slid against the wall and slumped to the floor. Burying my head in my knees, I wept silently like a pathetic fuck in the middle of the public hospital.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was the voices of my grandparents that finally snapped me from my stupor as I raised myself from the floor.

When I turned my head to greet them, I was suddenly rendered speechless as my eyes focused on what I saw. The little girl from my earlier vision was now lovingly enclosed in Nonno's arms.

And that could mean only one thing— Bella had a daughter.

 **-IT-**

 **Alec POV**

It had been a little over two hours when Mike called to tell me that Edward and Bella had finished their discussion.

I tried to reach Edward to see how their talk went, but he didn't answer. After my fourth attempt went to his voicemail, I became concerned.

"He's probably at the hotel," Gianna said as she blew kisses on the baby's belly until she giggled. "Why don't you drop us off at the hospital and run over there to check?"

After packing up the baby's bag, we headed into town. Once we arrived at the hospital, I insisted on carrying Gia to Bella's room; even though I had just spent the afternoon with her, I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"And you think _I'm_ the one she's got wrapped around her finger." Gianna teased as we strolled down the hallway.

I peeked over the baby's head and laughed before giving my wife a loving wink.

Just as we rounded a corner of the corridor, I heard Gianna suddenly gasp. Several feet in front of us stood Edward, and his eyes were fixed upon Gia.

 _Shit._

Turning to Gianna, I handed her the baby and said, "Here, sweetheart. Why don't you two go and check on Bella?"

After she mumbled a quick goodbye, I turned to face my grandson.

"Edward, I've been trying to reach you. Have you been here the entire time?"

Instead of responding, he stared at the empty spot where Gianna and Gia had just stood.

"Son?" I approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

His eyes met mine. They were wet and bloodshot. "Nonno, who was that with Nonna?"

"Edward—" I paused. After sighing, I pinched my nose. "Let's go have a cup of coffee and talk."

He drew back and said, "No, tell me now! Who was with Nonna?"

"I'm not sure it's my place—"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he spat. "Not your fucking place!" He moved to the door of Bella's room and pointed. "Th-that...that was her daughter wasn't it?"

I simply nodded. There was no use in denying it, Gia was the spitting image of Bella.

"B-bella has a child? When? How?"

"Edward, let me—"

"No! How could you keep this from me?" His breath quickened. "You, of all people."

Before I could even begin to explain, he stormed past me and walked away.

 **-IT-**

 **Bella POV**

As soon as Edward exited my room, I rushed to the bathroom where I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach. Even after there was nothing left to expel, my body continued to violently retch in a series of dry heaves.

"Bella!" A concerned voice called from the other room. It was Mike.

"In here," I said with a moan.

He slowly opened the door and found me lying on the floor next to the toilet. "My God, are you okay? Do you need the doctor?"

"Nonna," I whispered.

"What, kid?" Mike asked as he bent down next to me and gently pushed my hair away from my face.

"Nonna. I need Nonna."

"Okay, I'll call her, but first, let's get you off this cold floor and into bed," he said as he put his arm around me. "Do you think you can walk, or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk," I mumbled.

After he helped me to my bed and tucked me in, he went back into the bathroom to retrieve a cool, wet cloth.

As he wiped my face, I said, "You are way too good to me, you know that, right?"

He blushed. "There's no such thing as being too good to family. Do you feel better?"

I nodded even though it wasn't the truth.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and mouthed, "Sorry." I hated shutting him out, but this was something I didn't feel comfortable sharing with him. And honestly, I really didn't think he would understand.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll go call Gianna."

 **-IT-**

I must have fallen asleep because it seemed liked only moments later when I heard the beautiful sound of Gia's giggles. Opening my eyes, I was met with her toothy grin. Wiggling in excitement, she stretched toward me.

"Gia," I cooed reaching to take her from Nonna. Burying my nose into her lush, raven curls, I breathed in her sweet, baby smell. Once she was snuggled against me, I looked at Nonna.

We stared at each other in silence. When my eyes began welling up with tears, she leaned over and placed my hand in hers.

Turning toward Mike, who stood by the window, she said, "Can you excuse us for a bit, please?"

"Of course, and how about I take this little cutie with me?" He walked over and tickled Gia's nose.

"That would probably be a good idea." Nonna agreed. "Is that okay with you, Bella?"

"Yes, thanks." I didn't want Gia to see me upset, and I knew she would be safe with Mike.

Once they were gone, Nonna faced me. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Too overcome with emotion, I shook my head. Tears were now cascading down my cheeks, and my breathing was erratic.

"Is it Edward? Did something happen when you two met?"

Once again, instead of answering, I nodded as I continued to sob.

"Did he upset you?" she asked, my hand still clutched in hers.

"N-no."

She released a visible sigh of relief.

"I h-hurt him."

Confusion marred her features. "You hurt him? I'm not sure what you mean, sweetheart."

"He asked to hold my hand," I said between hiccups.

"Oh, I see. And you refused him?"

Leaning over, I took a tissue from the side table and blew my nose. "No, I agreed at first, but then we fought, so I changed my mind."

Nonna waited patiently for me to continue.

"Of course, he didn't listen." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I mean, you know what a controlling ass he can be." Once the words left my mouth, my eyes popped, and my hand covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that to Edward's grandmother.

After rubbing my arm, she laughed. "It's quite all right. I'm very aware of how much of an ass he can be. What happened next?"

"He grabbed my hand," I said not meeting her eye.

"He did, did he?" she muttered before asking in a whisper, "and did anything happen when you held hands?"

"That's just it, Nonna! You were right. Everyone was right. As soon as our hands touched, I saw it all."

"What did you see?"

"Him…me… I can't explain. It was so overpowering."

Nonna's eyes widened at my declaration. "What happened next?"

"I got scared, so I yanked my hand out of his and told him to leave," I said as fresh tears began to fall from my eyes. "I t-told him...I t-told him that I didn't feel anything."

"Oh, my. How did he take it?"

"He was devastated," I said as I wiped my face with the back of my wrist. "He got on his knees and begged me to reconsider. But Nonna, he saw Gia! I didn't know what to do!"

"What do you mean he saw Gia?"

"When he held my hand, he saw her! And he kept talking about a buzzing sensation," I groaned at the memory. "Nonna, I felt the same thing from the moment he walked into the room! I thought it was just my nerves; I didn't realize it was —"

"Your connection," she whispered. She knew the feeling quite well herself; she felt it whenever she was in Alec's presence.

"Oh, Nonna. I've spent the last seven years of my life hating him! And quite honestly, I still do. Why did this have to happen now?" I asked as I released another sob. "What am I going to do?"

"Shh, sweetheart." She gathered me into her arms and stroked my hair. "It will all work out somehow; I promise."

* * *

 **AN:**

 _What a mess!_

 _Will Edward give up now that he believes Bella didn't feel the connection?_

 _Will Bella's feelings for Edward soften?_

 _And where is Gia's father?_

I promise - the answers are coming. :)

If you have any pressing questions or absolutely need to know if this will be an HEA, just send me a PM, and I would be happy to answer. :)

Thank you for all your continued love and support.

Until next time -

HE


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

 **EPOV**

As I exited the hospital, I realized I didn't have a way back to the hotel. Instead of calling Jared for a ride, I decided to walk the couple of miles instead and use the time to clear my head.

Just as I was beginning my trek along one of the side streets, my cell buzzed in my pocket. Figuring it was my grandfather, I ignored it; I was still incredibly hurt by his betrayal. When it stopped and began buzzing again, I pulled it out and saw it was Seth.

 _Shit._

With all that had occurred over the past twenty-four hours, I had forgotten to call him back.

"Hey."

"What the hell, Edward!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Seriously? Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on now?" he sighed into the phone. "This isn't like you."

"I know, okay," I snapped as I paused to rub my forehead. My head pounded from the stress of the day. The last thing I really needed was my therapist giving me shit on top of it. "Listen, let me call you back later; I'm not even in a place where I can talk right now."

"Fine," he said before adding, "Hey, you know if you need me, I'll be on the next flight, right?"

"I know, and I appreciate that," I said. "And I swear I'll let you know if it ever gets to that point, but right now, I'm okay; I promise. I'm using the techniques you and Demitri taught me. I swear, I'm in control."

After hearing the sincerity in my voice, he said, "Okay, just call me when you can. Talk to you soon."

"Thanks. Bye."

By the time we finished our conversation, I had made it back to the center of town. Needing something to relieve my headache, I stopped at the local pharmacy to grab some Tylenol. After getting the medication and a bottle of water, I approached the cashier who gave me a wary glance.

I knew I looked like shit. In addition to the bruises that Mike had given me, I'm sure my face was still puffy from all the crying I had done at the hospital. In an attempt to ease her nervousness, I shot her a half-grin; it was all I could muster at that time. It appeared to work because she released a short giggle and flipped her hair.

"Thanks, Tanya," I said after reading her name on the badge which was pinned to her work vest.

"Anytime." She popped her gum and batted her eyes.

I grimaced as I left the store. Her giggle had brought to mind someone I had tried to forget.

 _Lauren._

The first of many mistakes I had made when it came to my relationship with Bella.

I'll never forget the day my father essentially hooked me up with her.

" _Pops?"_

" _What, son?" Sighing, he threw down the papers he had been reviewing and looked at me._

" _Do...do you think you can fire Lauren?"_

" _Fire her? Why in the hell would I do that?" he asked rubbing his temples. "Has she broken her contract?"_

 _What he really meant was had she been flapping her gums where she shouldn't. . ._

" _No, no. Nothing like that. It's just. . . she's making me uncomfortable." I pulled at my shirt collar._

" _Uncomfortable? What the fuck are you getting at, Edward?"_

" _She's been hitting on me. Today, she grabbed my fucking dick!"_

 _Carlisle released a loud guffaw. "Are you shittin' me? You are such a damn pansy!" He continued laughing, his face turned red as he slammed his hand onto the surface of his desk. Standing, he pointed out toward the lobby and said, "You seriously want me to fire Lauren because she wants to fuck you?"_

 _I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged. "I've told her I'm not interested, but she won't listen." Groaning, I continued. "Shit, Pops. A man can only take so much. I mean, I haven't had sex in two years! The least you can do is remove the temptation from my fucking face!"_

 _Carlisle immediately stopped laughing. "What the fuck do you mean you haven't had sex in two years?"_

 _I furrowed my brow. "Well, that's when I met Isabella–"_

 _He interrupted me. "And? She's what. . . fourteen?"_

" _She's fifteen, now," I mumbled._

" _And you're supposed to sit around and let your dick rot off your body while you're waiting on her?"_

 _He couldn't mean what I thought he was. "What are you saying, Pops?"_

" _My God, Edward, a man has needs. You gotta take care of them. No one is going to think less of you for getting your dick wet every now and again. In fact, if you don't, you are going to end up resenting that little girl one day."_

" _Does that mean you cheat on Ma?" I whispered astonished by what he was saying._

 _After picking up the stapler from his desk, he threw it at me. I groaned when it hit my right shoulder. "Are you a fucking dimwit? Of course, I don't screw around on your ma. You're not fucking married now, Edward. It's not cheating. Don't you have a single brain cell in that fucking head of yours?"_

 _As I rubbed my sore shoulder, I sat quietly and contemplated what he had said. Before I could reply, he pushed the intercom button on his phone. "Lauren?"_

" _Yeah, Mr. Cullen?"_

" _Come in here please."_

 _Less than a minute later, she came sauntering into the room. As soon as she saw me, her tongue darted out of her mouth, and she licked her lips._

" _Lauren, Edward and I have reservations at Shanghai Terrace for lunch. I'm unable to go. I thought maybe you'd like to join him instead?"_

 _Her eyes bugged as she let out a high-pitched giggle. "Sure, I'd love to go with Eddy."_

 _My eyes bugged as well; my dad was hooking me up._

 _As Lauren and I left his office, Dad pulled me aside. "I'll call and reserve you a room at the hotel. Have fun." He patted me on the back as he let out a sharp laugh._

That was the first time I slept with Lauren.

The first time I cheated on my soulmate.

It continued for two more years. The relationship did stop for a brief period when I was twenty-four. My uncle and Nonno helped me realize how wrong it was for me to disrespect Bella by screwing someone else. But unfortunately, when I started using drugs, all reason left me, and I began seeing her again for the occasional fuck.

But now, I've had not only three and a half years of sobriety but also, celibacy. Once I had gotten clean, and spent time with my grandparents, all desire for anyone other than Bella simply vanished.

The only action my dick was getting now was from my fucking right hand.

And you know what? That's fine by me.

Because it's all I deserve; I had the opportunity to have everything with Bella, and I had fucked it up.

As I thought about her, pain radiated inside my chest. She had looked so beautiful today. The way her long, mahogany hair had fallen in loose waves past her shoulders had driven me to the brink of insanity. The entire time I was there, my fingers had itched to reach out and touch a strand just to see if it was as soft and silky as it appeared.

Her gorgeous face with its rosy cheeks and pale skin were offset by the most perfect mouth I had ever seen in my entire fucking life.

And the way her eyes had smoldered in anger had me wondering what they would look like in the heat of passion.

But I would never know because she has a baby with someone else.

A beautiful little girl who I originally thought was going to be my daughter.

I paused as a fresh set of tears began falling from my eyes. When I had held her hand this afternoon and had the vision of a baby, a swell of happiness had burst through me.

I thought I was going to be a father.

I thought I was going to have a child with Bella.

But how wrong I had been. That gorgeous little girl belongs to somebody else. Another man who now owns my Bella's heart.

I knew my chance with Bella was over, but before I left town - I needed to make sure of one more thing.

And there was only one person who had the answers I needed. So when I reached the hotel, I went straight to room thirty-eight and proceeded to pound on the door.

 **-IT-**

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Jared," I said as I passed by him into his room, not waiting for an invitation.

After closing his door, he turned toward me. I was already seated at the small table next to the window. Instead of speaking, he sat across from me.

"I need to know who the father of Isabella's child is." My voice clipped as I felt a stab of jealousy.

His face paled. "B-but...but Mr. Cullen, you said only wanted her location," he mumbled as beads of sweat formed on his brow. "You never wanted any additional information."

Rubbing a palm across my face, I sighed. "I know what I said, Jared. But, I'm asking you now - who is the father?"

"Right...right." He scurried from his chair and retrieved his laptop from its case. "I have all the information on the father in Isabella's file."

Within seconds, he began rattling off everything he had on him.

"Austin Marks. Twenty-five years old. Accountant. Lives in Boise, Idaho. Engaged to Maggie—"

 _Impossible._

Certainly, I heard him incorrectly. "What did you just say?"

"Which part?"

"Did you say he's engaged to someone other than Isabella?"

"Um...yes, sir," he responded. After typing something into his laptop, he turned the screen around to show me a picture of a young couple. "Austin Marks and Maggie Coleman have been engaged for over a year."

"What the fuck do you mean he's been engaged to another woman for over a year? Bella hadn't even given birth at that point!"

"Well…" He pulled his collar. "Mr. Marks hasn't been involved in Ms. Swan's life for quite some time, sir, and he's never even met Gia."

"Gia?"

"The baby," he explained. "Her name is Gia Rose."

Even as infuriated as I was, I couldn't help but smile upon learning her name. Bella had obviously called her that after my nonna and Carmen.

"Is he at least providing some type of support for Gia?" I asked, still unable to process how this lowlife was not involved in his daughter's life.

"No, I'm afraid he's not."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a rush of blind fury filled me.

Standing with my fists clenched at my sides, I stared at the ceiling and counted to ten. When I didn't feel any calmer, I began counting once more.

Once I got to seventy, I realized counting wasn't going to alleviate the anger I felt at that moment.

No, nothing was going to help except making a trip to Idaho and paying a visit to Austin Marks.

 **AN:**

A glimpse at some of Edward's history with Lauren. Also, a peek at Austin Marks - who will appear in the next chapter.

I didn't get a chance to get back to everyone who reviewed, but I do think I responded to everyone who asked specific questions. I appreciate everyone's comments and feedback. I love you all.

Thanks as always to Fran and K who help me with each chapter. Gail, Diane, Kay, Cheryl and countless others who give me support and friendship through the process.

There is a great deal of exciting things happening in the fandom. Make sure to check all of these out:

Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation -  groups/1836116970026714/

Summer VacationWard Postcard Contest

groups/193511977943143/

The Devil's in the Details Contest

groups/567564913587109/

Twilight Goes To Hollywood 2018 Contest

groups/234240094033488/

And I have a Facebook group if you would like to join. You can find me under Honeymoon Edward Fics.

groups/369231566844306/


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Chapter 26 is coming straight to you from Forks, Washington. (Probably the only time I will be able to say this...LOL)  
**

 **EPOV**

* * *

I had just returned to my hotel room to pack when a knock sounded at my door. After checking to see who it was, I sighed before opening it.

"Nonno," I said, my tone cool and flat.

"Edward, my boy." His voice cracked with emotion. "Can I please come in and explain?"

His eyes begged for forgiveness and without speaking, I stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. He immediately sat on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Son, I hope you know I never intended to betray you. Nonna and I only found out about the baby ourselves yesterday."

My eyebrows shot up at his revelation. "You didn't know about Gia?"

He seemed surprised that I knew her name. "No, we had no idea; it seems Bella had kept her and a few other things from us over the past few years."

"What other things?" I asked a bit more harshly than I had intended.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I can't break Bella's confidence."

I released a frustrated groan and yanked at my hair. "Great! So I'll just be kept in the dark, always wondering what else you're hiding from me."

"Now, come on, I'm not intentionally keeping secrets from you."

"Well, it sure feels that way." Walking over to the window, I looked outside before adding, "It's all moot anyhow; she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Nonno stood and joined me. "What do you mean?"

"When I visited her at the hospital...we held hands, and she didn't feel anything." Turning, I met my nonno's gaze. "I just don't understand it. The connection is still there for me; in fact, it's stronger than I remembered. And when we held hands, I saw visions of a future. Hell, I even saw Gia."

Nonno's mouth dropped. "You saw Gia?"

"I did. And, I swear to God, the moment I saw that little girl was one of the happiest of my life." I shook my head as I realized what a fool I had been. "I thought I was going to be her father, Nonno, and I was certain my heart was going to burst from the sheer joy of it all."

A flash of pity crossed his face. "But Bella doesn't feel the same?"

I released a dry laugh. "No, she didn't feel a damn thing. Nothing. So as you can see, I suppose it doesn't even matter what else you are keeping from me." When he attempted to put his arm around my shoulder, I shrugged him off, not wanting to be coddled.

Instead, I retrieved my suitcase and began packing for my trip.

"Are you leaving?"

There was no way in hell I was telling him my plans; I knew he would try to stop me. "Yes. As I said, there's no reason for me to stay."

"Can't you at least wait until tomorrow? I know Nonna wants to see you."

 _Shit._

"I wish I could, but I've neglected business too long. Please give her my love. Maybe you both can stop in Chicago before returning to Italy?"

"Well, I suppose we can do that, if you're sure you have to leave now."

Not meeting his gaze, I mumbled, "Yes, I'm really sure."

He eyed me skeptically before sighing. "Well, I guess I should let you finish packing."

I walked him to the door and opened it. Just before he left, he pulled me into his arms for a long embrace.

When we broke apart, I began to shut the door, but at the last second, he stuck out his foot and prevented it from closing.

Leaning in, he whispered, "Edward, don't think for one fucking second you're pulling one over on me. I can smell a crock of shit from a mile away. I'm trusting you; don't make me regret it." Smiling, he patted me on the face before turning and heading down the hallway.

 **-IT-**

I caught a flight to Boise from the Portland airport early the next morning. As soon as we landed, I made a call.

"Where are you?"

"The cell phone lot. I'll pull up at the curb outside baggage. I'm in a black Escalade."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

Luckily, the airport was tiny, so I made it to baggage claim within minutes. Once I grabbed my duffle, I walked outside and found the car waiting.

After I popped the trunk and threw my shit inside, I opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"How was your flight?"

"Short, thankfully." I sighed as I raked my fingers through my hair. Even though I had showered earlier that day, I felt grimy from traveling.

He hummed in response before fiddling with the radio. After finding a station that played the hillbilly shit that he loved so much, Jasper turned to me and asked, "Are you going to tell me what the fuck we're doing in Idaho?"

"Business."

"What sort of business?"

"I need to see some punk about taking care of his responsibilities."

Jasper furrowed his brow then shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't the type to ask too many questions. "Whatever you say. You're the boss."

 **-IT-**

It was around six p.m. when Austin Marks pulled his Ford Focus into his garage. I knew from Jared that he lived alone and kept a routine schedule.

After walking through the kitchen doorway, he paused at the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Can I have some as well?" I asked as I entered from the living room where I had been waiting all afternoon.

The bottle crashed to the floor as Austin jumped in fear. Turning around, he faced me with a bewildered expression. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Stepping closer, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him to me. "I'll tell you who the fuck I am. I'm your worst fucking nightmare." I knew the line was cliché, but when I said it, it sounded badass.

He gulped and began to tremble violently; tears rolled down his cheeks, and then a God-awful stench filled the room.

Shoving him away, I shook my head in disgust. "Did you just shit yourself?"

He didn't answer but made a whimpering sound.

"Jesus, you're one pathetic fuck, aren't you?" I ran my hand over my jaw. Not wanting to deal with the mess, I yelled, "Jasper, get your ass in here."

Jasper strolled into the kitchen. He had been sitting in the living room the entire time reading some Civil War book he had found.

"Holy shit! What's that smell?"

I gestured to Austin. "He built a fucking log cabin in his pants!"

Jasper grimaced. "What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Take him upstairs and hose him off!"

Jasper mumbled something before grabbing Austin by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

When they returned a few minutes later, Austin was showered and changed. I was sitting on the sofa catching up on some emails.

"There," Jasper said shoving Austin down into a chair. "Fresh as a daisy."

Standing, I put my phone back in my pocket before removing my Glock and setting it on the coffee table. After sitting back on the sofa, I steepled my hands together and stared at Austin.

"Wh-what...what do you want from me?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence. "M-money? I can get you everything I have in my savings and checking accounts."

I released a biting laugh. "Did you hear that Jasper? Austin here is going to give us all of his money."

"Well, that is mighty generous of him."

"It sure is considering what a cheap fuck he is; I mean, the man hasn't even given one red cent to his own child, but he's more than willing to give all his money to complete strangers."

Tilting his head, Austin said, "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" My voice hissed. "I'm talking about you neglecting your responsibilities!"

"What responsibilities?"

My nostrils flared as I reached for my Glock and barreled toward him. Pointing my weapon directly at his temple, I said, "Bella and her baby. Your baby."

"B-but, I t-told her to get rid of it," he stuttered.

My vision clouded at his words. Even though I had only seen her one time, I couldn't imagine a world where that sweet, precious girl didn't exist. Before I realized what I was doing, I slammed the butt of my gun against his head, knocking him out cold.

 **-IT-**

Later that night, I chartered a private plane to fly us back to Forks. Austin awoke an hour into the flight. After a lengthy discussion, we came to an understanding regarding what his role would be in the lives of both Bella and Gia.

When we landed in Forks, it was late, so I got a couple of rooms at the motel. Once I got to mine, I called Nonno and prayed he wouldn't be too angry with me.

"Edward."

"Hey, Nonno."

"Are you back in Chicago?"

"You know I'm not," I answered.

"So why were you in Boise today?"

I chuckled. "I'm sure you already know."

"I have a few guesses," he replied. "You don't know how much I wanted to pay young Mr. Marks a visit myself."

"Well, I saved you a trip then, didn't I?"

He sighed. "Did you at least clean up after yourself?"

"Shit, Nonno! That's not why I went there. I have him here with me."

" _What?"_

"He's with me in Forks."

"What the fuck for?"

"To see Bella! He needs to take responsibility for Gia."

"Edward...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nonno, Gia needs a father. And I thought…" I paused to take a deep breath; my chest began to ache.

"You thought what?"

"I thought maybe Bella was still in love with him. I want her to be happy."

"Oh, son," he whispered.

"Can you...can you just let me know when would be a good time for us to come over tomorrow?"

"Well, she's being released in the morning. Let us get her settled at home, and then I'll call, and you can stop over."

"Whatever you think is best."

"Edward, I'm proud of you. What you're doing for Bella...that is the truest testament of love."

"Nonno, if that's so, then why does it feel like my heart has completely shattered?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to the usual suspects: Fran, K, Gail, and Diane. A special shout-out to Kay and Lizzie for the Nonno inspiration.**

 **I'm visiting Forks this week with my husband. It is so surreal to see some of the places that I have read and/or written about. I know I'm driving my hubby batty with all my fanfic talk. Yesterday, we drove over the Sol Duc River, and I told him that was where Edward and Charlie released the snapping turtles in my fic, Edward Cullen: Terrible Gift Giver! I was super excited - my husband, not so much. LOL!**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I have read each and every one of them. Your support and kindness mean so much to me, and I apologize that I am behind in responding.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's** **Time**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

 **Thanks to Gail, K, and Fran.  
Much love to the readers.  
**

* * *

 **Nonno** **POV**

I slowly paced the room as Gianna got Bella settled on the sofa.

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Gianna asked as she tucked a throw around Bella's legs.

"Better than yesterday. I can't believe I fell asleep as soon as I got home from the hospital."

"I'm sure you haven't rested well since the accident, and there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

"That's the truth." Bella lifted a cup of tea and took a sip before continuing, "And the mattress at the hospital was so uncomfortable." She looked around the room. "Where's Mike?"

After sitting in the chair next to her, I answered, "He went into town to get groceries."

She wrinkled her nose. " _Mike_ went shopping? Voluntarily?"

I laughed. "Yes, it seems he can't say no to you or your nonna."

Gianna lightly swatted at my arm. "Oh, hush! He offered to go."

I shrugged and nodded my head. "Sure, he did."

The soft sound of Gia's voice floating from the baby monitor interrupted my teasing. The three of us smiled at her nonsensical babbles and giggles.

"Someone's awake," I said.

After fetching a bottle from the kitchen, Gianna said, "I'm on my way, Patatina."

Bella placed her palm over her face and groaned. "She's still calling her that horrible pet name?"

"I'm afraid so," I said, gently patting her on the knee. "While we have a moment, sweetheart, I need to talk with you about something."

Her eyes widened, and she chewed her bottom lip. After a moment, she said, "Why do I have a feeling this has to do with Edward?"

I released a sigh. "It does." I proceeded to tell her that Edward was currently at the Pacific Inn with Austin Marks.

"What?" she exclaimed. "He...he had no right to do that! Austin hasn't even met Gia! He said he didn't want her! What if he changes his mind? What if he tries to take her away from me?"

Her breathing became rapid as she began to panic. I moved to sit next to her, gathering her into my arms.

"Relax, sweetheart. No one is taking Gia away from you. I would never allow it."

After she calmed, she looked at me, her eyes wet with tears. "But why would Edward bring Austin here? I don't understand?"

"I think it would be best for him to explain his reasons, but I will tell you this...he had good intentions."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Can't you call Edward and tell him that I don't want to see Austin?"

"Bella, if you truly want nothing to do with Austin Marks, you need to at least have his parental rights terminated. Let's have the boy come over so we can get that taken care of. After that, I promise, you will never see or hear again from him."

"But we don't have the paperwork ready..." she said before pausing and raising an eyebrow. "You already had the papers drawn up, didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm protecting my family."

"I don't want him meeting Gia."

"Whatever you think is best." My face showed no emotion even though I rejoiced at her decision. When I heard what Austin had said upon learning about Gia, I wanted to squash the little bastard like a bug, eliminating him from existence.

"When are they coming?" she asked, pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"How about sometime this afternoon? Gianna can take Gia to the park."

"You'll be here though, right?" She peeked at me through her lashes.

"Of course, I will, and Mike can as well."

"Okay, thanks, Nonno."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

 **-IT-**

 **BPOV**

By the time Gia finished her lunch, the both of us were covered with a mixture of peas, applesauce, and buttered noodles.

"Did any of the food make it into her mouth?" Mike joked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I wondered that myself," I laughed. Gia giggled along with us as I tried to wipe her face and hands. "You're still a sticky mess. Someone needs a bath."

Nonna stood at the sink washing dishes. After turning off the faucet, she toweled off her hands. "How about I clean up Gia, so you can get ready for your visitors?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Bella, I'm getting very tired of you asking me that. You know I love every single moment I get to spend with my Patatina." She lifted Gia from the highchair and exited the room.

Mike chuckled. "Come on, Bella. You know how much she loves spending time with her potato."

I glared at him. "Shut it, Newton."

He pulled out a chair and sat next to me. "In all seriousness, kid. Are you sure you want that creep coming over today?"

After yanking a piece of pasta from my bangs, I said, "No, I'm not sure, but Nonno was right. I'll feel better once I have Austin sign the termination papers."

"Who said I was talking about Austin? I was talking about Edward."

"Yeah, I haven't even thought about having to deal with _him,_ " I said, lying to us both. The truth of the matter was, Edward had been all I had thought about for days. The image of the last time I had seen him still haunted me. I could picture the hurt etched across his features, the way his bright green eyes glistened with tears, and the sound of desperation resonating in his voice.

Unconsciously, I flexed my right hand - the one he had held in the hospital. My skin felt as if it had been sunburned by the heat of his touch, yet somehow, I knew he was the only one who could offer any relief from the pain.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Mike asked with concern.

I snapped out of my stupor. "Sorry. Yes, I was just thinking." I stood from the table. "I better take a shower before Nonno and...the creeps get here," I added the last part in an attempt to wipe the worried look off Mike's face.

"Okay," he said in an unconvinced voice as he watched me leave the room.

 **-IT-**

Precisely at three o'clock, the doorbell rang. I sat on the sofa and watched with trepidation as Mike answered the door. Nonno entered followed by Edward, Austin, and a fourth gentleman who I didn't recognize.

"Jasper," Mike said with a nod.

"Hey, Mike."

Edward stood at the doorway. I could feel the weight of his stare.

My skin buzzed with his nearness. I laced my fingers together to stop myself from reaching for him.

Nonno walked over to me. "Sweetheart, this is Jasper Hale. He's an...associate of Edward's."

 _Associate_. I rolled my eyes before looking at Edward. He gave me a small smirk. I quickly turned my attention to Jasper. He offered his hand, and I accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darlin'," he said with a wide grin. A set of dimples formed on each side of his mouth.

I smiled at his boyish Southern charm. "You, as well."

"That's enough, Jasper," Edward said in a low hiss. Jasper chuckled and shot me a wink. Lifting his hands in the air, he backed away and stood next to Austin.

 _Dear Lord. Austin._

I hadn't even taken a good look at him since he had entered the house. There was an angry, red gash along his left temple, and his eye was swollen shut.

"What happened to him?" I asked Edward, surprising both of us.

"Fell down." He shrugged. "Right, Austin?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I fell," he sputtered.

As I watched Austin squirm, I was amazed by the lack of compassion that I felt for him.

Nonno sighed. "Bella, Mr. Marks has agreed to terminate his parental rights."

I glared at Austin who was looking at the floor. Even though I wanted him to sign the termination forms, I became pissed that he would give up Gia so easily. "Do you even want to know anything about your daughter? Do you even care?"

He met my gaze with his one good eye. "Bella...if it was up to me, you would have gotten an abortion."

Two things happened simultaneously. A sob escaped my throat, and Nonno stormed across the room and bashed Austin in the mouth with his fist.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Nonno roared as he stretched his arm back and threw another punch directly at Austin's nose.

Jasper and Mike stood to the side watching the spectacle with amused expressions.

"Are you okay?" A voice whispered softly in my ear.

Startled, I placed my hand against my chest. "Edward, you scared me. I didn't see you come over here."

"Your attention was occupied elsewhere." He gestured to where Nonno now stood over a crumpled Austin who lay on the floor moaning. "I haven't seen him that angry since…" He paused.

"Since when?" I asked, intrigued. I had never seen Nonno so upset in all the years I had known him.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Since he sent me away to rehab."

Unsure what to say, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

His eyes popped as soon as I touched him. When I realized what I had done, I quickly withdrew my hand and sat on it to keep myself from doing it again.

Nonno walked over to where Edward and I sat. As he calmly wiped the blood off his hands with a linen handkerchief, he said, "Sweetheart, I apologize for my behavior. It's just when he said...when he said..." Nonno's voice cracked with emotion. I stood and enveloped him in my arms.

"I know." Tears rolled down my cheeks. The thought of not having Gia in my life was too much for me to bear.

He looked back at the doorway where Mike and Jasper were lifting Austin from the ground. "Will you be okay with Edward for a few minutes? I'm going to take Mr. Marks back to his hotel and make sure he signs all the paperwork."

I gave Edward a brief glance. "Yes, I think we need to talk. I'll be fine."

After wiping a tear away from my cheek with his thumb, he said, "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks for everything, Nonno."

Once they left, I sat back down, but instead of sitting next to Edward on the sofa, I chose a chair. Call me a coward, but I didn't trust myself. The close proximity of his body had me on edge; I wasn't thinking clearly.

Disappointment flashed in his green eyes when he noted my seating selection.

An awkward silence filled the space between us. Finally, I cleared my voice and asked, "Edward, why did you bring Austin here? I don't need a man to take care of me. I can take care of myself. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do get that, Bella, but it doesn't make it right. That motherfucker should own up to his responsibilities. Gia deserves to have everything in the world including a father. I just wanted to make sure she was given the opportunity. Yes, maybe I overstepped my bounds, and for that, I'm truly sorry. But, I just want you both to have everything you deserve. A father for Gia. A husband for you. Even if that means you're with Austin or whoever else that might be in the future."

"But Edward, that's my decision, not yours. Don't you realize the damage you could have caused today?"

He looked at me dumbfounded, so I explained. "What if Austin would have decided he wanted to fight for custody of Gia?" Tears welled up at the thought of even having to share joint custody with him. I knew it was selfish of me, but I couldn't imagine living a day without Gia at my side.

Edward scoffed. "Like I would ever let that happen."

"See, there you go again. You can't control everything."

 **EPOV**

"I swear, I'm not trying to control you, Bella. I just want what's best for the both of you."

She cocked her head and stared at me.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do. Does it hurt like hell that you will never be mine? Yes, I won't lie, Bella. Even though you don't feel anything for me, I still feel everything for you. And the thought of you living your life with another man… shit, it's unbearable, but if that's what you want - I will learn to be okay with it, because ultimately, all I want is for you to be happy. Both you and Gia. I don't know if Nonno and Nonna told you, but I saw Gia the other day when I visited you at the hospital."

She looked at me with surprise.

"It was only for a second, but Bella, she had to be the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you." she choked up. "So, you thought I still had feelings for Austin?"

"I wasn't certain, but I wanted to make sure your relationship had a fighting chance. Even though I believe, no, I know you're my soulmate, I would never stand in the way of your family."

"Ugh! You can't say things like this. I'm not used to you being so…so..." She threw her arms in the air and stood.

"So what? What do you mean?"

Turning to face me, she said, "Selfless! I only know you to be a controlling prick!"

"Well, you know what, Bella? People do change. I know I've had my share of failures, but I've worked my ass off the past three years trying to pay for all those mistakes. But you won't even give me a chance! I'm not talking romantically either. I'm talking just as a person. You've obviously changed over the years as well. I always heard what a sweet, loving person you are, and you've turned into some type of cold-hearted bitch."

Her teeth clenched. "How dare you! You and your family ripped me away from my father. My home!"

Standing, I released a bitter laugh. "Oh, please! Will you quit playing the victim card for five minutes! Your father was an asshole! I know you know the truth about him. He offered you up to my father like a sacrificial lamb! What kind of sick fuck does something like that? If my family hadn't ripped you away, as you so eloquently put it, who knows what would have happened to you? Charlie Swan was so deep in debt; he was a ticking time-bomb."

She hunched her shoulders and appeared smaller. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. A wave of regret crashed through me.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel. My pops is no better. He's fucking insane. The stories I could tell you." I pointed to a faint line above my right eyebrow. "See this scar?"

She gave a tiny nod.

"Pops threw a plate at me when I was six-years-old. And all because I wouldn't eat my fucking, green beans."

Before she could respond, I rolled my sleeve and showed her the two, angry red circles on the middle of my forearm. "I got these when my brother and I were caught trying Pop's cigarettes."

She released a small gasp before saying, "He burned you?"

I shrugged. "I only recently realized what a shit my father truly is, but I've also realized how lucky I am to have my grandparents. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Nonno and Nonna."

The mention of their names brought a small smile to her lips. "Yeah, they are pretty amazing."

"I just wish you would give me a chance to at least be your friend." Walking to where she stood, I grasped her hand in mine. For a brief moment, I wanted to relish the scorching energy that coursed through my body at our contact. As I drank in her scent and the soft feel of her velvet skin, I suddenly became overwhelmed with raw hunger. When her eyes met mine, I knew she felt it as well. The longing. The desire. She could deny it all she wanted, but I knew the truth. Reluctantly, I released her hand, but instead of backing away, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, slamming my mouth against hers.

She placed her palms against my chest and gave a half-hearted push in an attempt to break free from my grip, but I held her tight against me, my kiss becoming even more demanding. Her protest quickly ended, and her fingers found refuge in my hair, yanking me closer as she began kissing me back. My tongue swept across her plump, cherry lips. I groaned when she willingly opened her mouth and let me in; her taste exquisite. Intoxicating.

Nothing could have prepared me for kissing Bella. It was as if my whole life was leading up to this moment. As soon as my lips met hers, my entire being was flooded with a sense of belonging. I finally felt as if I had found my home. My place in this Godforsaken world.

"Don't you see?" I whispered as I pulled back from her luscious mouth and began peppering light caresses along her neck. "We were made for each other."

Bella became rigid at my words. With a shove, she removed herself from my grasp. "No, Edward. We can't do this. It's wrong."

I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, crossing her arms. "Bella, I know you felt it too." My words were said with a sob. "You can't tell me you didn't."

Her chocolate eyes filled with tears as she gazed at me. "I won't deny I felt something, Edward, but too much has happened between us. The past...it's too painful. I don't think I can ever get over it."

Just when I didn't think my heart could break any further, I felt it splinter inside my chest. However, as I turned to head toward the door, I paused. After taking a deep breath, I twisted around and faced her.

"No."

Her brow furrowed. " _No what_?"

"I'm not accepting your rejection."

Her faced flushed in anger before she placed her hands on her hips. Glaring at me, she said, "Of course, you're not! There's the controlling dick I've always known!"

I took three steps until I was mere inches from her face. After tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, I said, "I'm sticking around, Bella, and I'm going to prove to you that I'm a changed man. Your soul already recognizes it, and hopefully, with time, your heart will as well."

Her mouth gaped open and close like a fish at my words. "Well...well don't you dare try to kiss me again, Edward Cullen. Mike taught me how to shoot a gun, and if you do, I won't think twice about putting a bullet straight up your ass!"

I barked out a laugh, before running my fingertip along her soft, bottom lip. "Oh sweetheart, the next time we kiss, you'll be the one doing the asking."

And with that, I walked to the door, leaving her standing in the middle of the room with an astonished look on her face. I could have sworn when I left her house, I heard her shout an expletive, followed by the crashing sound of glass against the interior side of the door.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I have to say my favorite part of this chapter is when Nonno calmly wipes blood from his hand with a linen** **handkerchief. He's so suave. *Swoon***

 **Thanks to all who read and voted for _Edward Cullen: Tree Murderer_ for the August Top Ten Completed Fics. I never expected for my little birthday story to get so much love. **

**And finally, today is the last day to make a donation for the Babies at the Border fundraiser. This thing is epic. The compilation has over 120 stories, including one of mine - The Beach House. :) I cannot wait to get my hands on my copy! I am going to lock myself in my room and read for days! (A girl can dream, right?)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy New Year's Eve! I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

 **From Chapter 27:**

" _I'm not accepting your rejection."_

 _Her faced flushed in anger before she placed her hands on her hips. Glaring at me, she said, "Of course, you're not! There's the controlling dick I've always known!"_

 _I took three steps until I was mere inches from her face. After tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, I said, "I'm sticking around, Bella, and I'm going to prove to you that I'm a changed man. Your soul already recognizes it, and hopefully with time, your heart will as well."_

 _Her mouth gaped open and close like a fish at my words. "Well …_ _well don't you dare try to kiss me again, Edward Cullen. Mike taught me how to shoot a gun, and if you do so, I won't think twice about putting a bullet straight up your ass!"_

 _I barked out a laugh, before running my fingertip along her soft, bottom lip. "Oh sweetheart, the next time we kiss, you'll be the one doing the asking."_

 _And with that, I walked to the door, leaving her standing in the middle of the room with an astonished look on her face. I could have sworn when I left her house, I heard her shout an expletive, followed by the crashing sound of glass against the interior side of the door._

* * *

 **It's** **Time**

 **Chapter** **28**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I didn't know who I was angrier with - Edward Cullen or myself.

Edward for kissing me or myself for thinking of little else since.

Even though it had been over a week since I had last seen or heard from him, thoughts of his touch consumed me. It was as if that damned kiss of his had opened the floodgates to every feeling I had fought so hard to suppress and deny. Now, I found myself drowning in the resulting deluge.

As I unpacked a new shipment of books at the shop, I recalled the moment his lips pressed against mine. A quiver pulsed through my veins as I remembered how his mouth had felt both hard and soft. His kisses were tender, but with the heat of male power. The pit of my stomach went into a wild swirl as I thought about how my body had reacted to his touch. How a simple kiss had set fire to my soul.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to find Nonna looking at me. Concern etched her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're up for this? You've only been home from the hospital for a little over a week."

After placing a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ on the shelf beside me, I answered, "I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all."

She studied me for a long moment. "Anything you want to discuss?"

I shook my head. Even though I trusted Nonna, I wasn't ready to talk to her or anyone else about what had occurred between Edward and me. Anyway, how could I, when I didn't even understand it myself?

"Well, I'm here if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

"If you are up for taking a short break, there is something I need to talk with you about."

"Sure." After grabbing both of us a bottle of water from the mini-fridge I kept in the backroom, we sat on one of the leather sofas I had purchased for the shop. "What's up?" I asked after taking a small sip of my drink.

"Sweetheart, I spoke with Carmen last night."

I sighed. My scalp prickled with heat and I looked away. Ashamed of my lies and secrets, I had been avoiding Carmen, Eli, and Alice.

Nonna grasped me gently by the chin. "Bella, they'll forgive you. They love you."

 **-IT-**

Later that evening, I took Nonna's advice and called my parents. Before I even apologized, Eli asked if he could speak first. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one harboring feelings of guilt all these years. Eli also wanted to make amends for his attempt at forcing me into a relationship with Edward. Listening to him cry in regret had almost been my undoing.

When I finally confessed all of my untruths, they easily forgave me. Even though they were both hurt to learn I had kept Gia a secret, they were eager to meet their granddaughter, and we made plans for them to visit the following weekend.

After our three-hour, tear-filled conversation, I felt lighter than I had in years. Wanting the feeling to last, I called Alice next, who forgave me as well but could not make the trip since she was currently pursuing her master's degree in Paris.

 **-IT-**

 **EPOV**

After I left Bella's house, I was a man on a mission. Once I placed my mouth on hers, I instantly knew one kiss would never be enough - I needed enough to fill a lifetime. Now, I had to do whatever I could in my power to convince her I was the man for her.

When I returned to the hotel, Nonno and Mike both questioned why I had left Bella alone at home. Jasper simply raised an eyebrow and smirked in my direction.

"She's fine." Was the only response I gave. "Where's Marks?" I asked as I searched around the room for the fucker.

"Jared is escorting him to the airport," Nonno answered.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

When I was met by his steely gaze, I gulped. "Are you questioning my judgment, son?"

"No, it's just ... he looked pretty fucked up from that ass kicking you gave him."

He chuckled while inspecting his knuckles. "Well, your Nonno's still a crackerjack."

I looked at Jasper and mouthed, "Crackerjack?"

He shrugged and silently laughed.

After picking up a set of papers from the dresser, Nonno said, "I'm going to run these to the courthouse and return to Bella's." He turned toward Mike. "Are you coming?"

"Yep, I'll meet you in the car." He nodded to Jasper and walked outside.

"Bye, Mikey!" I called after him with a chuckle.

"Watch it, Edward. He's one hundred percent _Team Bella_ ," Nonno said shaking his head.

" _Team Bella_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, he hates your fucking guts."

"I don't care what that old shit thinks about me," I snorted, running a hand through my hair.

"Hmm." Nonno slapped a hand on my shoulder. "Well, you might want to reconsider if you ever hope to win Bella's heart."

 **-IT-**

Later that evening when Jared returned from the airport, I met with him to put some of my plans into action.

"I'll be returning to Chicago for a week or two, but when I return, I'll need a place to stay."

"Do you want me to book another room? How many nights?"

"No, not a room. Rent a place. Make sure it has two, no three bedrooms. I'll be living and working from there, so make sure it's equipped with the best WiFi this town has to offer."

Taken back by my request, Jared stared at me blankly before finally asking, "Y-you plan to live here?"

"Yes. I will need the place furnished as well. No, scratch that. I'll have my secretary arrange for furniture - I'm not sure I want you picking out a sofa for me. She'll contact you with the details." I watched as he furiously typed notes into his phone. "Make sure you also rent a hangar at the airport. I'll need to house my jet. Oh, and I'll have a car delivered sometime at the beginning of the week."

"Is that all?"

"For now … I'll let you know if there is anything else."

The next morning, Jasper and I flew back to Chicago. Even though it had only been a few weeks since I had been gone, it had seemed much longer. After a quick shower back at my apartment, I drove to my office.

As soon as I entered, my secretary pounced from her chair. A smile crossed my face at her appearance. As soon as I came home from rehab, I had fired Lauren and hired Cora, a cheerful woman who had been forced into early retirement by her former employer. Unable to pay her bills, it thrilled her to find employment at my company.

"Edward! I missed you."

"Cora!" I gave her a gentle hug. "How's my girl?"

"Better now that you're back." She pulled from my embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would have made you some berry cobbler."

My stomach growled at the thought of her famous dessert. "Last minute decision. I'll be here tomorrow though." I winked.

She laughed her warm, infectious laugh. "Well, I'll be sure to bring a dish with me in the morning."

"That will give me something to look forward to, I have a feeling I'll need it by the end of this day."

She frowned. "I'm afraid you might be right. Your father has already called twice."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I suppose I'd better call him back. Can you clear your schedule at one? I need to touch base with you and get your assistance with a project."

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you need."

I sat at my desk for ten minutes before finally dialing Pops' number.

"Edward." His voice rang so clearly it sounded as if he were in the room with me.

"Hey, Pops."

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"What are you talking about? Listen, I'm busy here ..."

"I'm sure you're busy since you've been fucking MIA for the past two weeks."

"Pops ..."

"I knew it was a mistake to turn operations over to you. I knew you weren't ready, but your ma was insistent. Dammit, Edward! What in the fuck are you doing? Where in the hell have you been? Are you using again?"

"No! No! I swear! I'm not."

As usual, he didn't even listen to my response. "Look, I understand if you need a little relief every now and again, but you can't go off on these week-long binges anymore. Stay sober enough to get shit taken care of at work."

I couldn't believe my ears. After all this time, he still didn't get it. "No, Pops, you're wrong. I can't use at all; I don't use at all. I'm clean, and I have been for over three years."

"Whatever, Edward. All I care about is that your ass is at the office getting shit done. If you're incapable of doing that, then perhaps I better come down there and do it for you."

Fed up, I choked back my anger and disgust. "You don't need to come down here. I'm a grown man, and I am more than capable of taking care of what needs to be done in this office. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

I hung up without giving him a chance to reply. Burying my head in my hands, I exhaled.

Carlisle would definitely be a complication to the plans I was about to undertake.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to Fran and K!**

 **Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter.**

 **I get so easily distracted by new story ideas and all the pretty contests our fandom has to offer.** **I am attempting to change my ways and refrain from writing anything new until I complete It's Time. I have been working on it exclusively the past few weeks and just finished writing Chapter 32.**

* * *

 **Here are a couple of recommendations. If you aren't already reading them, make sure to check them out!**

 **Ghostreader24**

 _ **Off the Grid**_

 **Burned out movie star, Edward Cullen, takes a break from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood, and ends up finding love in the middle of nowhere.**

 **s/13152336/1/Off-the-Grid**

* * *

 **Sunshine1220**

 _ **Not the Boy I Married**_

 **Southwestern PA, Steel Country. In February 1959, I married a boy. Life, and its path, made him into a man, a man I didn't recognize, with secrets I didn't want to know.**

 **s/13109404/1/Not-the-Boy-I-Married**


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer:**** ** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.****

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **It's Time**

 **Chapter 29**

 **EPOV**

Three days after returning to Chicago, I called Nonno to see how things were going in Forks.

"Edward, how are you? Glad to be back home?"

"I'm well. Busy." I avoided his second question.

He hummed at my response.

"And you? Nonna?"

"Good, good. Eli and Carmen are here for a visit. Gianna's not too happy about sharing the baby with others."

I laughed. "When did they arrive? Are they staying long?"

"They got in yesterday afternoon. I think they are planning on a week. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't extend their stay."

Twirling the paperclip that lay on my desk, I nonchalantly asked, "And everyone else is o-okay?"

"Well, Mike is his normal grumpy self."

I groaned internally. Nonno wouldn't make this easy.

"That's good, I guess." I exhaled. "Gia's healthy?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Gia is perfect. She's standing up and cruising all around the living room on her own. We all have a bet on when she'll take her first step."

"Wow, her first step already. I imagine Bella's excited."

He hummed again in response.

I yanked my hair in frustration. "Oh, for the love of God, Nonno. Throw me a bone here!"

"And why should I, my boy? Have you been upfront with me?"

Sighing, I said, "Who told you? Jared?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't."

"I was planning on telling you. I just didn't want you to talk me out of it."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"Because I know you want me to leave Bella alone."

"Do you plan on harassing her?"

"No, but I plan on making her mine."

"Edward." His voice carried a hint of warning.

"On her terms, Nonno. The afternoon you left us alone at her house something happened

that changed everything."

"What happened?"

"We kissed."

"Edward, did you force yourself upon her?"

"Nonno! I would never!"

"I know, son, I know. I'm sorry, I just can't believe that occurred after everything that's happened."

"Well, we did. I kissed her, _and_ she kissed me."

"How did she react?"

"Like her typical stubborn self, but she did finally admit to feeling the connection."

"She did?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm not giving up without a fight. I can't, especially now, after experiencing the sense of completeness I felt when my lips met hers."

"And what does your father think about this move?"

"He doesn't know, but I'll take care of it."

"He's going to go ballistic. If you need me to intervene—"

"Thanks, Nonno, but it's time for me to stand up to him myself."

 **-IT-**

 **Nonno** **POV**

After ending my call with Edward, I stared at the phone in disbelief.

They had kissed. Bella and Edward had actually kissed. Now, Bella's strange behavior the past week finally made sense. Ever since Austin's visit, she had seemed lost in her thoughts. Gianna had noticed it as well and had tried to get her to talk, but Bella had brushed off all of those attempts.

When I walked back into the living room where the family was all gathered, I noticed Bella stood alone at the window quietly gazing out into the yard. I watched her twist a long strand of her hair around her finger as she chewed her bottom lip. As I wondered if she was thinking about my grandson, I got my answer. She lifted her hand and slowly traced the outline of her mouth with her fingertips. When a small sigh escaped her lips, a renewed sense of hope filled me; Edward and Bella still had a chance.

After sharing my newly discovered knowledge with Gianna, we decided not to interfere, but let fate take its course.

-IT-

Edward arrived the following week. He phoned soon after arriving in town to give me the address of his new place. When I drove over to see him, I was surprised to find his rental was a modest, brick ranch. The only indicator that my grandson lived there was the shiny, silver Volvo A90, which sat parked in the driveway.

Edward answered the door wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. I couldn't recall how long it had been since I had seen him dressed so casually, even his expression was relaxed.

"Hey, Nonno. Come in." He stepped aside as he opened the door.

Once inside, I greeted him with a hug. "You're looking well."

"I'm doing better than yesterday," he replied with a small grimace.

"Oh, what happened yesterday?"

"Let's have a seat, and I'll tell you all about it."

We entered the living room and sat on a soft, leather sofa. I noted the room's comfortable, homey decor. "The place looks great."

Edward smiled. "Cora. She's a miracle worker."

I nodded before asking, "So what happened? I'm assuming it had something to do with your father."

A scowl formed between his brows. "I went to the house yesterday morning to see him, and let's just say, he wasn't too thrilled with my news."

"I can imagine."

He stood and walked to a window that overlooked the front lawn. "I have everything covered, Nonno. It's not like I'm not taking care of my duties. Jasper and Emmett are running the day-to-day operations in Chicago, and I'll be overseeing the rest from here."

I joined him where he stood. After placing my hand on his shoulder, I said, "I trust you have thought this through. Your brother and cousin are more than capable of handling the office. Anyhow, technology has completely changed the landscape of our business. The majority of operations is done via computer."

"Pops doesn't see it that way. He said if I leave to expect consequences."

"Consequences? What did he mean by that?"

"He's always threatening to take over, so I'm assuming that's what he meant."

I shook my head in disgust. "Carlisle is just looking for a reason to try to come back. He didn't want to retire in the first place, but your ma wouldn't relent."

"I keep waiting for Em to call and tell me Pops is at the office."

"I'm proud of you for standing your ground, Edward. Carlisle's my son, and I love him, but I don't always love his actions. He has your grandfather's mean streak." I coughed to cover the emotion bubbling in my throat. "And I owe you an apology. I should have realized it a long time ago, but I suppose I didn't want to see the truth — that I raised a man capable of hurting his children the way he's hurt you and your brother."

"Nonno—"

"No, Edward, it's not right. I blame myself for this mess you've gotten yourself into with Bella — for your addiction. If I had intervened, none of this would have ever happened."

"No, Nonno. I was a grown man when I started using drugs — when I cheated on Bella. The blame lies solely with me. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead. You and Nonna were the only ones who cared enough to get me help. You were also the ones to show me what a healthy, loving relationship looks like. Never blame yourself for my sins. They're mine alone, and I am the one who must atone for them."

As I stared into the eyes of my grandson, I knew without a doubt he had changed. After everything he had been through, he had fought to become the man standing before me. A man worthy of happiness. A man worthy of love.

A man worthy of Bella.

Now I prayed she, too, would see the man he had become and give him a chance.

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to those who voted _A Snack Cake Kind of Love_ into TwiFanfictionRecs November Top Ten. What an honor!**

 **A special shout out to Fran, K, Gail and Kay for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm taking a brief respite from FB at the moment but should return soon. Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.**

 **Have a great week.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** ** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.****

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **BPOV**

I soon discovered Edward was back in town. The first time I spotted him, Gia and I were at Thriftway, purchasing items to make a salad.

I had just reached for a bell pepper when I caught a flash of his unusual hair color out of the corner of my eye. Startled, I knocked over a dozen or so of the vegetables and watched helplessly as they cascaded to the floor. When I bent to pick them up, a second pair of hands soon began helping me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. My body hummed at his nearness.

We worked silently as we placed the peppers back into the bin, the only sounds I could hear were Gia's babbles, and the thundering of my pulse beating wildly through my veins.

Once the last pepper was in place, he smiled at me and turned toward Gia. After giving her belly a light tickle, he walked back to his awaiting cart and resumed his shopping.

The next time I saw Edward was at the post office. I had just finished picking up my mail and was headed toward the exit when he entered through the same doorway. As soon as our gazes met, I froze in place. I involuntarily licked my lips as I noticed the intensity of his stare — the way his eyes blazed with emotion. After running a hand through his hair, he started to say something, but instead, stepped aside holding the door open for me to leave.

Two days ago, while I was at the bookstore, I saw him jogging down Main Street. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself walking to the large, storefront window and watching him. Once he made it to the front of the shop, he paused, noticing me almost immediately. We stood there for a few moments staring at each other before I finally lifted my hand and gave him a small wave. After returning the gesture, he turned and continued with his run.

My next encounter with Edward happened today. Carmen and I were alone in the shop preparing for the evening's grand opening when a delivery arrived. Along with the largest arrangement of wildflowers I had ever seen in my life, I received a small, wrapped box. Carmen oohed and ahhed at the flowers while I held the package quietly, contemplating what could be inside.

"These are gorgeous. I wonder who sent them," she said as she placed the bouquet on the front counter. "Maybe they're from Alice."

My heart knew they weren't from her. They were from Edward.

"What's in the box?" Carmen asked, gesturing to the package still in my grip.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, open it and see! Maybe Alice sent some of that yummy chocolate from Paris ... the one we both like."

After tearing the paper, I discovered a blank journal. With a deep blue, leather cover, the expensive notebook featured gold-edged paper. Tucked within the first few pages was an envelope addressed to me.

After quickly closing it, I glanced at Carmen who was studying me; her eyes laced with concern. "I'm going to go to my office for a moment."

"Sure, passerotta." She ran her fingertip along my cheek. "Take your time."

After sitting at my desk, I took a deep breath and removed the letter from the journal. With trembling fingers, I opened it.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I wasn't going to send this, but after seeing you while I was out for my run the other morning, I hoped you would be amenable to receiving this small token from me._

 _Bella, I want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you. What you've accomplished today is no small feat. Not many people have the passion and intelligence needed to open their own business. It just proves what a strong and determined person you are._

 _Gia is blessed to have you as a mother._

 _You're probably wondering why I chose to send a journal. Well, to be honest, it's for two reasons. First, I'd like for you to consider it a redo. This journal is the type of gift I should have sent to you years ago when you won that essay contest back in high school. Instead of forbidding you to go to Florida, I should have done whatever was in my power to help cultivate your writing talent_ _and help you pursue your dreams. I should have been your biggest supporter_ … _your greatest source of encouragement. Instead of taking opportunities away from you, I should have given you the world._

 _However, we both know that's not how our story began._

 _I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for not giving you the care and attention you deserved. If I could undo every single moment of pain I caused you, I would._

 _The second reason for the journal is metaphorical. As you start a new chapter in your life today, please consider beginning a new page for me as well. Even though I can't undo the damage of the past, I'd do anything for the opportunity to live the rest of my life making it up to you._

 _Bella, I know you've seen me around town. I've moved to Forks to fight for us, but I can't win this battle alone. Please, give us a chance._

 _Just because the beginning of our story wasn't an easy one, it doesn't mean we still can't have a beautiful ending._

 _Yours until the final page._

 _Edward_

After reading through the letter at least three times, a soft knock sounded at my office door. Carmen slipped inside, a frown formed at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Weeks of keeping my emotions at bay finally took their toll on me. Instead of answering, I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes.

After kneeling beside my chair, she gently ran her hand through my hair. "Oh, passerotta. What can I do for you? Is the gift from Edward?"

I wiped my face with my shirtsleeve. "Y-yes. He's back in town. I've seen him a few times this week."

"Back in town?"

I handed her the letter. "He's moved here."

"I don't understand?"

"Read it."

I watched as she read the letter. Her expression changed from one of concern to anger. Once she finished, she stood. "Where is he?"

"What?"

"Edward. Where's he staying?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind is why! He can't continue to pull this shit with you. I'm going to put a stop to it once and for all."

My mouth dropped into the shape of an O at the sight of her indignation. "Carmen —"

She continued with her rant, flinging the letter down on my desk. "Doesn't he realize a simple letter isn't going to make it all better?"

"Carmen —"

"Doesn't he realize all the hurt he's caused you … my family?"

"Carmen —"

She stopped, staring at me with tear-filled eyes. "Doesn't he realize he's the reason I didn't see my daughter for almost three years! The reason I missed the birth of my granddaughter?"

Standing from my desk, I walked to where she stood and watched as her shoulders quivered. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered, "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry."

Her breath hitched. "What did you call me?"

"M-mom," I repeated hesitantly. "You've always been my mom in my heart. I don't know why I've waited so long to say it aloud."

"Oh, Bella. You've been my daughter since the moment I first saw you."

We sat on the small loveseat across from my desk. I took her hands in mine. "Mom." We both smiled at my use of the title. "Edward's not to blame for my absence the past three years that's all on me."

"But he—"

"I'm not excusing his past behavior, but I've made my own share of mistakes. No one forced me to stay away from the family, I chose to do so myself."

"But, no one faults you after everything you've been through."

"Well, maybe they should," I said with a sigh, wiping my eyes. "You and ... Dad," I gulped, using the name for Eleazar for the first time, "provided me with a loving and happy home, and I've been so bitter. It's as if I romanticized my life with Charlie Swan. I made it out to be something it really wasn't."

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with loving your father. With having good memories of him."

"That's just it! I don't have good memories. Sure, he provided for my basic needs, but other than that, it was as if I was just a burden." I released a dry laugh. "Well, I guess until I was old enough to make his dinner when he wasn't passed out drunk."

"Oh, sweetheart."

"It's just, I've spent the majority of my life blaming all of my problems on Edward Cullen and feeling sorry for myself. Over the past few weeks, I've realized it's time for me to own up to my part of this mess. I'm far from blameless."

"What are you saying? Have you forgiven him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I've come to understand forgiving Edward is just as much a gift to myself as it is to him. We both deserve some peace, and that's not going to happen until we have a chance to heal."

She gestured toward my desk. "But, Bella. Edward is seeking far more than forgiveness. He wants a relationship."

I bit my lip, heat filled my cheeks.

"What am I missing? What are you not telling me?"

Burying my head into my hands, I groaned. "We kissed, and it has me all tangled up inside. And on top of that, he's so different. I want to believe he's changed."

"You kissed Edward! When?"

"Right before you came to visit."

"So, you have feelings for him?"

"I've had feelings for him since the moment he walked into my hospital room."

"This is the last thing I expected to hear today."

"Go ahead, tell me I'm an idiot. I won't disagree."

"I would never tell you that, Bella. I understand the pull you feel toward your soulmate." She paused. "I'm assuming that now you believe he's your mate?"

I nodded.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll support you." She squeezed my hand. "But passerotta, even if you're ready to forgive him, can you learn to trust him?"

"That's the part I still don't know."

 **AN:**

 ** _Passerotta_** **\- little bird.**

 **Thanks to Fran, K, Gail, and Kay for their help with this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate your support. Your kind words mean so much.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	31. Chapter 31

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** ** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.****

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **Thanks to Fran, K, Gail and Kay for their help with this chapter.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

The day after sending Bella the letter and gift, a knock sounded at my front door. Thinking it could be her, a rush of hope filled me as I jogged to answer it. But instead of finding the face of my beautiful mate on the other side, I was met with the scowling expression of my father.

"Pops."

Not responding to my greeting, he pushed past me, entering my small foyer.

"I would say nice place, but that would be a lie," he stated as he took in my humble home.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, Edward. I think the correct question is what in the hell are you doing in Forks!" he shouted in response. Not waiting for my answer, he walked into the living room and sat at the end of the sofa.

I followed and sat in a chair across from him. "I told you I have everything covered. Why can't you trust me?"

"Trust you? Trust you?" He sputtered with a snort. "Why in the hell should I? You've been nothing but a disappointment these past years … a failure." Shaking his head in disgust, he added, "And to think I had such high hopes for you."

His bitter words burned like arsenic in my veins. Deep down, I already knew how my father felt about me, but hearing him say it aloud, hurt on an entirely different level. After taking a deep breath, I met his gaze. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"And I'm sorry I have such a pansy for a son."

"We all know who is to blame for Edward's downfall."

My head whirled in the foyer's direction where my ma stood with her hands perched on her hips. I hadn't even heard her enter the house.

"Esme!" Pops bellowed, pointing toward the door. "I told you to wait in the car. Get your ass back there now!"

Ignoring him, she continued into the living room. "I'm tired of holding my tongue, Carlisle. This is all that whore's fault. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for that two-bit slut."

Fists clenched in fury, I stood and shouted, "Don't you dare speak about Bella in such a manner!"

Carlisle flew from the sofa and wrapped his hands around my throat. Shoving me against the wall, he warned, "Give me one reason not to snap your neck."

Ma pushed Pops away from me. "Edward, when are you finally going to see the light when it comes to that piece of trash? She's no good for you. Perhaps, if I had raised her things might have turned out differently, but it's too late for that …."

Huffing, I rubbed my throat. "She's not trash, Ma. She's my mate."

Ma ran her hand gently across my cheek. "Oh, sweetheart. I don't think she is. Look how easily she spread open her legs for the first guy to come along. A true soulmate would have never done that."

I laughed bitterly. "But, I did the same thing! The difference is I knew my actions were wrong, Bella didn't."

Ma scoffed. "You are completely blind. It's time for you to get over her once and for all. Come on, Edward, she has a child now. You don't want to be saddled with someone else's by-blow."

Gritting my teeth, I hissed. "Gia's off-limits."

Ma shook her head in disgust. "He's a lost cause, Carlisle, as long as that hussy and her brat are still around. I'm going to the car." Giving me a cold stare, she added, "I can see this has been a waste of my time."

With mounting rage, I turned toward Pops. "I think it would be a good idea for you to leave as well."

"I hope you realize this was your last chance. As soon as I go, we're through. You've made your bed, prepare to lie in it."

Reaching for the door, I flung it open. As my pops began to leave, I said, "You know, Ma was wrong."

He paused and met my gaze. "You're the main reason for my downfall. Most of my mistakes are the result of me foolishly following your advice." I ran a hand across my jaw. "And you're wrong as well. I'm not a failure. For the first time in my life, I'm proud of who I am … of my choices. If you're too stubborn to recognize that, then … good riddance."

His voice became ice-cold and sharp as a scalpel. "Your Ma was right. Such a waste … such a fucking waste."

 **ESPOV**

Carlisle returned to the car, and I didn't need to ask how things had ended with our son. When you've been married as long as we have, all it takes is one look to know what the other is thinking. From the scowl on his face, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Edward was in a heap of trouble.

After we got back to the lodge, Carlisle announced he was going out for the rest of the evening and that I shouldn't wait up. When I saw a taxi pull up outside our cabin, I realized my husband intended to spend the evening drinking at some local dive. Since I wasn't invited, I made other plans. After grabbing my jacket and keys, I decided to pay a visit to the local bookstore and have a chat with Bella Swan.

Once I arrived and parked, I remained outside and watched as customers entered and left the business. I thought my plans were derailed when I noticed my bitch of a sister-in-law working at the front counter, but ten minutes before closing time, she exited the shop as well.

As I entered the store, a soft voice called from the back of the room, "Welcome! I'll be with you in just a moment."

I strolled around while I waited. Nothing caught my notice, but then again, I wasn't much of a reader unless it was my favorite gossip magazine. By the time the little whore finally made an appearance, I was seated on one of the store's faux leather sofas inspecting my nails.

"Sorry for your wait. How can I help you?"

I lifted my head and met her gaze. She clearly recognized me. Her face became pale, and she took an involuntary step backward.

"Hello, Isabella, I assume you know who I am?"

"I do, and you're not welcome here." Gesturing toward the door, she said, "Allow me to show you the way out."

"My, my, my. Such poor customer service. But then again, what else should I have expected? Trash such as yourself shouldn't be running a business."

"I'm not asking again," she said. "You need to go before I call the police."

I chuckled. "Dear God, girl, don't you know by now that the police can't touch my family?" Patting the space next to where I sat, I said, "Come. We have a few things to discuss."

She jutted her chin in defiance. "Nothing you have to say is of any interest to me."

"Let me put it this way then, if you don't fucking have a seat, the next person who will end up in the hospital will be that little brat of yours."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you telling me you're the one who ran me off the road?"

"Was I driving the other car? No. Did I cause the accident?" I simply shrugged.

"You're insane! You could have killed me!"

"Trust me, Isabella, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. That's why you need to shut the fuck up and have a seat."

Once she finally acquiesced, I continued, "I'm sick and tired of all the shit you've put my son, and now, my husband through all these years. Perhaps it's the way you were raised, Lord knows Eleazar and Carmen are both pushovers. If I had been the one to rear you, none of this would have ever happened. You would have known your place and been the good little wife you were supposed to be. But instead, you've turned into some two-bit whore who keeps stringing my son along … playing games with my entire family."

Leaning over, I grasped her by the chin to be sure she understood exactly what I said. "It ends today, Isabella. I'm giving you one last chance to pack your bags and disappear. Oh, and you better convince my son it's over for good as well."

"That's not going to happen, Ma."

Startled, I dropped my hand, turning to find my son standing several feet away from where we sat.

"Edward …."

 **AN:**

 **Esme is just lovely, isn't she?**

 **Thanks for reading and for your reviews. I apologize for being behind in my replies. I have been trying to use any free time to write, so I can update weekly. I do appreciate your kind words. They are keeping me motivated as I finish up this story.**

 **Oh, before you go … Make sure to check out Kay's new story Daddy's Girl. It is fabulous and updates on Sundays.**

 **Ghostreader24**

 **/13177540/1/Daddy-s-Girl**


	32. Chapter 32

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **BPOV**

Walking toward the sofa, Edward's gaze never left his mother. "I was on my way to see Nonno when I saw Pops' car parked outside. I thought it might not be best to announce my arrival, and from the sound of things, that was a good decision."

"Sweetheart, you can't fault me for wanting to see you happy. This whore," she gestured toward me, contempt spilling from her like an open wound, "is obviously not the person who is going to do that for you."

"Stop it!" His angry voice stabbed the air. "You need to leave before I do something I regret."

Esme stood, and gingerly placed her hand on Edward's arm. She gave him a dejected look. "You can't seriously be choosing _her_ over your father … over me?"

Removing her hand, his square jaw tensed visibly. Through clenched teeth, he said, "What you don't seem to understand is that you're not even in the running, there's no contest when it comes to how I feel about Bella. It will always be her. I will always choose her."

Disdain etched across her face. Turning, she pointed her long finger in my direction. "You will pay for this!"

Edward made his way to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me close. "Be careful who you threaten. Bella has much more powerful allies than you or Pops. I'm not the only one who would choose her over the two of you."

She gawked at him before threatening, "Wait until your father hears about this!"

He shook his head in disgust. "As of today, I no longer have a father or a mother. As far as I'm concerned, you're both dead to me."

Edward and I stood in silence as we watched Esme open the door and leave. Once she was gone, he walked to the door and locked it. Returning to my side, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. Sitting on the sofa, I buried my head in my hands and attempted to process what had just happened … what I had just learned. As I thought about Esme's words, her threats against my baby, a flash of panic filled me. "Oh my God! Gia! I need to get home to Gia!"

Edward screwed his brows together. "What's wrong with Gia?"

"E-Esme threatened to hurt her."

"What?" he shouted before asking, "tell me exactly what she said."

A sob escaped me, "She implied she had caused my accident and then warned Gia would be next."

After releasing an expletive, Edward knelt before me. Taking my trembling hands into his, he said, "Bella, no one will touch a single hair on your daughter's head. I promise."

My eyes met his; his expression was serious. The feel of his skin against mine calmed my nerves and made me feel safe.

"I … believe … you," I whispered between hiccuping breaths.

He lifted our twined hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my fingers. "Thank you." After releasing my hand, he removed his cellphone from his jacket and dialed a number. A moment later, he said, "Nonno? I'm with Bella. I'm going to put you on speaker so she can listen."

On the other end of the line, Nonno responded, his deep voice laced with concern. "What's going on, son? Is everything okay?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in town. I will fill you in on the details soon, but Bella needs confirmation that Gia's safe."

"Why are you asking if Gia is safe?" Nonno asked before releasing a string of what I could only assume were Italian curse words. "Dear God, please tell me my son didn't—"

Instead of giving Edward a chance to answer, I repeated his initial question, "Nonno, please … is Gia okay?"

Hearing the panic in my voice, his tone softened. "Of course, she is, sweetheart. She's sitting on the living room floor building some type of block fortress with Mike and Eleazar."

Sagging against the sofa, the tension in my body dissolved.

Edward said, "Nonno, can you or Mike come to the shop and drive Bella home? I don't want her out by herself while they're here. I'll follow behind, and then we can discuss what happened."

"Sure, I'll leave right now."

"No!" I interjected, causing a frown to form across Edward's features.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have assumed you would want me at your home. We can meet at my place instead."

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant. You can drive me home, Edward." Biting my bottom lip, I waited for his response.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied.

"We'll be waiting for you," Nonno said, "and, sweetheart, please try not to worry. I hope you realize I would protect Gia with my life, and I'm not the only one who would."

"Thanks, Nonno," I whispered, adding, "I love you."

"I love you as well, Bella."

Edward ended the call and asked if I needed help with closing the store for the night.

"No, Carmen finished almost everything earlier; the rest can wait until tomorrow."

Once we exited the building, he placed his palm on the small of my back and led me to his awaiting car. After opening the passenger door, he sprinted to the driver's side and started the engine.

Before leaving the parking space, he turned and studied me with a solemn intensity. "Thank you for allowing me to drive you home. After what my … my parents put you through today, I'm surprised you didn't kick me out on my ass." He winced in disgust. "Even after all this time, my family continues to cause you nothing but distress."

His anguished expression caused my heart to tighten. Leaning over the console, I stroked his cheek with the back of my knuckles. "Edward, I don't blame you for the actions of your parents."

His eyes widened at my bold gesture.

Taking a deep breath, I summed up the courage to continue. "I've held you accountable for basically every single thing that's gone wrong in my life, but I now realize how unfair I've been. I've defined you by your mistakes, but I'm beginning to see how you have changed … grown."

He gasped. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

I nodded. "I do, but we both have our fair share of emotional bruises. Healing and trust are going to take some time."

Grinning sideways at me, he said, "Time, I have. I'm impatient, but if waiting means being able to be with you … I can wait as long as forever."

Sighing, I groaned. "That's just it, Edward. I can't make you any promises."

"I'm not worried. Your heart already knows. I can wait for your brain to catch up." He pulled onto the road with a smirk.

Throwing my head back against the headrest, I murmured, "You have to be the cockiest person I've ever met."

Chuckling, he said, "I think the word you meant was charming."

I couldn't help but giggle. "No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

Ten minutes later, we arrived at my house. As soon as we entered through the doorway, we were met with the smells of Nonna's Ciceri e Tria, and Carmen holding Gia.

"Look, it's Momma!" she exclaimed to Gia who wiggled and reached for me.

"Ma-ma!" Gia screeched as I pulled her from Carmen's grasp. Even though she had been calling me that magical name for the past two weeks, my heart still melted each time she said it. Holding her close, I kissed the top of her head and reveled in her sweet, baby scent.

Once she finally got tired of my fussing, she squirmed and turned toward the room where she immediately spotted Edward. After studying him for only a moment, she held out her arms, demanding his attention.

Shocked by her silent request, he looked at me for permission. To be honest, I was just as surprised as he was; Gia didn't typically warm up to strangers so quickly. After giving him a quick nod, he retrieved her from my arms.

I couldn't help but smile at the display. It was obvious he didn't have any experience with babies; he appeared stiff and uncomfortable. Gia, however, didn't notice his uneasiness and became enraptured with his colorful tie. She tugged and pulled on it, and like most things she got a hold of, she stuffed the cloth inside her mouth and started to chew. A visible shudder passed through Edward as drool began dripping down the side of Gia's mouth onto his clothing."

"Here, let me take her."

As I stretched my arms to get her, Gia released the tie from her mouth and jutted her bottom lip. "No!"

A sigh escaped me at the sound of Gia's favorite word. My daughter had developed a stubborn streak and now had a vocabulary term to match.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said as he gave Gia back the end of his tie. "A little drool never hurt anybody."

"Well, it may not hurt people, but I'm not so sure the same can be said about that Armani tie," Carmen said with a snicker.

"Carmen," Edward said, "it's fine. I have an entire drawer of ties, but this is the first time I've gotten to hold Gia."

"If you're sure …" I gave him a skeptical look, but he seemed determined.

"Of course I am." After looking around the room, he asked, "Where's Nonno?"

Carmen replied, "He left about twenty minutes ago."

"He left? Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he only told us you were bringing Bella home, and that he needed to run a quick errand."

A cold tremor shot down my back. I looked at Edward who appeared as panicked as I felt. Handing me Gia, he said, "Bella, maybe you had better take her. I need to go find Nonno."

Carmen looked confused as Edward made a hasty departure. "Did I miss something, passerotta?"

I nodded. "Esme came to the shop shortly after you left. She all but admitted to causing my accident."

"That bitch!" Carmen exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. Her eyes glanced at Gia and then moved apologetically to me.

After hearing his wife's outburst, Eli dashed from the kitchen and looked at her with bewilderment. "What's the matter?"

"Esme Cullen is what's the matter," answered Carmen with a huff. A muscle clenched along her jaw. "Eleazar, where's your gun? I'm going to go take care of that she-devil once and for all!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thank you to the usual suspects for their help with this chapter ... Fran, K, Gail, and Kay.**

 **Much love to my readers.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**

.


	33. Chapter 33

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **Nonno POV**

By the time I got off the phone with Edward and Bella, my hands trembled in anger.

 _How dare Carlisle threaten Gia!_

The sad part was, I only had myself to blame. I had turned a blind eye toward my son's treatment of his own children and then sat quietly by the sidelines as he became a monster who would hurt an innocent baby.

"Is everything okay, Babbo?"

I turned and found Eleazar and Carmen, concern etched across both their faces.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I ran a palm along my jaw before walking to the closet and grabbing my jacket. "Listen, I need to run a quick errand before dinner."

"Errand?" Eleazar asked, eyebrows knitted together. "Can't it wait until later? Bella should be home any minute."

At the mention of my granddaughter's name, I added, "Oh, Edward is driving Bella home this evening. Can you let your mother know he'll be joining us for dinner?"

"Why is Edward bringing her home?" Carmen asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, sweetheart." After opening the door, I added, "I apologize, but I really need to go."

 **-IT-**

Carlisle didn't answer his phone, so I called Esme who picked up almost immediately.

"Hello, Alec."

"Esme, I need to speak with my son. Can you put him on the line?"

"He's not available at the moment. I'll have him call you later."

My blood boiled at her dismissal. "No, that won't do, I need to speak with him now."

"Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

My daughter-in-law and I had never been on the best of terms, but she had never been so blatantly disrespectful. "Just tell me where you're staying."

"Staying? I'm confused. We're at home, Alec."

"Cut the shit, Esme, I know you're in town. Where in the fuck are you staying?"

I heard her huff on the other end of the line. "We're at Huckleberry Lodge, cabin five."

I ended the call and made my way to the small, secluded resort. Their cabin appeared to be the last one on the left. After parking, I walked to the door and knocked twice.

"Alec, what a surprise!" Esme exclaimed in a sardonic tone. "Please, come in."

"Where's my son?" I asked after entering the room.

"What no pleasantries? It looks like hanging around with that Swan trash has affected your sense of decorum."

My face reddened. "It would be wise for you to keep your mouth shut when it comes to my granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" She barked out a laugh. "Oh, please. If that's not a stretch of the truth, I don't know what is."

"Esme, I'm not doing this with you. Now, I'll only ask one more time. Where's Carlisle?"

After pulling out a pack of cigarettes from a dresser drawer, she lit one and took a long, slow drag. "He's out somewhere getting hammered. Who could blame him after being treated so appallingly by his own son? And for what, some little whore."

My fists clenched at my sides. Never in my life had I wanted to hit a woman as much as I wanted to at that moment. "The only person Carlisle has to blame is himself. And believe me, he's going to pay the price . . . In fact, you both are."

She blanched. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Esme, that after the little stunt you pulled, and the way Carlisle has treated Edward, you both are no longer part of this family. I'm banishing you both to Italy ... You'll never step foot in the States again."

"No! Oh, please Alec, Carlisle will never allow that to happen."

"Carlisle no longer has a say!" I roared walking toward the door. "Tell your husband to expect a visit from me first thing in the morning. Oh, and have your bags packed, too."

 **EPOV**

As soon as I entered my car, I called Jared to find out where my parents were staying. After finishing the call, I tried Nonno's number, but he didn't answer.

 _Damn it!_

When I arrived at the lodge, I spotted Nonno's car. I could hear shouting coming from inside the cabin. Just as I made my way onto the porch, the door swung open, and I was happy to see Nonno step outside. However, that emotion soon changed to one of horror as I watched my mother pull a handgun from her pocket, aiming it toward the back of an unsuspecting Nonno.

"No!" I screamed as I ran forward, pushing him out of the way. The next thing I knew, I felt a deep, burning sensation in my chest. After realizing I had been shot, I collapsed to the floor struggling for breath before everything faded to black.

 **Nonno POV**

A body slammed into mine, and the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. After landing on the wooden floor of the cabin's porch, I stood and discovered Edward lying in the doorway, blood pouring from an open wound near his heart.

I ran and knelt next to him all the while praying that this was all a dream. Removing my jacket, I placed it over the wound to control the bleeding. I may have been in shock over seeing Edward in this condition, but I saw red when I realized Esme had just shot her own son. I know I was her target. I was the one who was to get her bullet in my back.

My grandson had saved my life.

But at what price?

Esme stood wide-eyed, staring at her son. The gun remained in her grasp, hanging limply at her side.

"Don't just stand there! Call Eleazar!"

 **-IT-**

Several hours later, I sat in the hospital's waiting room while Edward battled for his life on an operating table. Gianna sat across from me, enclosed in Carmen's embrace. Upon learning about the day's events, my poor wife had nearly fainted. I had wanted her to remain at home, but she insisted on coming to the hospital. Carmen hadn't left her side since their arrival.

When Eleazar phoned thirty minutes later, I stepped outside to take his call.

"Hello, son."

"Any word on Edward's condition?"

"Not yet. Carlisle and Esme?"

"On the private jet with me."

"And the sheriff?"

"Easily paid off. The shooting was deemed as accidental."

I exhaled.

Once Esme had gotten Eleazar on the line, I somehow managed to let him know what had happened. A short time later, he and Mike had arrived with a physician. Edward was stabilized at the scene and then an ambulance came and took him to the hospital. I followed after them while Eleazar and Mike remained at the cabin to deal with the cleanup.

After dragging my fingers through my disheveled hair, I asked, "Is Mike accompanying you?"

"No, I saw no need for him to come along, so he went home to check on Bella. I know she wants to be at the hospital, but she also doesn't want to leave Gia."

"The poor girl's more than likely terrified."

"Looks like we're getting ready to take off, I need to go."

"Have a safe trip. I've arranged for Afton to meet you at the airport when you land."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you as well. Talk with you soon."

After I returned to the waiting room, the surgeon entered and said, "Mr. Cullen is alive but in critical condition. The bullet entered his left lung. We had to remove the lower lobe — too much damage had occurred. We must monitor him closely the next few days as he's at risk for pneumonia, blood clots, and infections. But given his age and medical history, I expect him to make a full recovery."

I shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my grandson."

He nodded his head. "I can take two of you back to see him."

"Go, Mamma," Carmen said to Gianna.

We followed the physician to the ICU where Edward lay in a bed hooked to a ventilator. At the sight of our beloved grandson, Gianna sobbed, burying her head into my neck.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I attempted to convince not only her but myself that everything was all right. "Shh, Mi Tesoro. He's okay. From here on out, everything will be okay."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to Fran, Gail, Diane, K, and Kay for their help with this chapter.**

 **In chapter 34, we'll hear from Eleazar and learn more about Carlisle and Esme's fate.**

 **I discovered today I am nominated for ten Twi Fic Fandom Awards. Talk about feeling honored! Thank you to those who nominated me - I am so full of gratitude.**

 **I recently posted a new one-shot called _The Beach House._ If you get a chance, check it out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	34. Chapter 34

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **Eleazar POV**

The sheriff had just left when Carlisle returned to the cabin. After staggering out of the taxi, he stumbled onto the porch, oblivious to my presence as I stood in the doorway and watched him.

Once he finally made it to the door, he noticed me. "Eli!" he said with a drunken grin. "Is this my lucky day or what? I already had a visit from my pansy-ass son, and look who shows up next, my pussy of a brother."

Instead of responding, I pulled back my arm and punched him directly in the mouth. The blow sent him sprawling to the ground. He let out a loud moan as he tried to get up, but I kicked him in the jaw. His head sagged to one side before he tumbled down once more; this time unconscious.

"Who's the pussy now, big brother?" I said with a scoff before dragging his body into the room.

 **-IT-**

Later, while Carlisle was still unconscious, we drove to a small airfield located outside of town. After Mike and I loaded Carlisle onto our private jet, we walked to the car to fetch Esme. Instead of cooperating, she fought us tooth and nail, refusing to get out of the vehicle

"Esme, don't make this more difficult than it has to be," I said with a sigh.

"I'm not getting on that damn plane, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she said with a sneer.

"Let's just kill the old hag," Mike said as he gave her a cold, hard stare.

"I have a better idea," I said as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, as a glimmer of fear shone in her eyes.

"My wife."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Unlike you and your husband, I have an issue with hurting women. Carmen, however, has been longing to kick your ass, and I'm about to make her day."

"Fine," she said with a huff as she stepped out from the backseat of the car. "It won't matter anyway. As soon as Carlisle wakes up, you'll all be sorry."

"Oh, I doubt that," I said with a smirk. "I trust Nonno has special plans for the two of you."

 **-IT-**

Carlisle had slept the entire ten-hour flight, so I had to wake him when it was time to get off the aircraft.

After lightly smacking his swollen face, I said, "Good morning, sunshine!"

"What the fuck?" he said with a groan.

"You look like shit," I said, taking in his bruised jaw and busted lips.

After sitting up, he rubbed his forehead and grimaced. "Where am I?" He then touched the lower half of his face and winced. "What happened?"

As he spoke, I noticed the inside of his mouth. Swallowing a laugh, I said, "Oh, no! It looks like you're missing a tooth. Wait, make that two teeth."

"What the fuck's your problem, Eli?" he said with a small detectable lisp.

"You and your wife are my fucking problem. Now, get off your ass and get moving. People are waiting."

As soon as we disembarked, we were met by the security team Nonno had arranged. I recognized one man in particular as being Nonno's personal bodyguard.

"Hey, Afton." I shook his hand in greeting.

"Eleazar. Have you spoken to your father today?"

"No, I talked with him last night before takeoff. He said you would have all the details."

"I do." He glanced to where Carlisle and Esme stood surrounded by four men. "Your brother and his missus are in for a long day. The location we are taking them to is only accessible by donkeys."

 _Donkeys?_

"Fuck," I muttered. "Babbo's not messing around."

"Have you ever known Alec to mess around with the safety of his family?" Afton replied before being interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

After removing it from my pocket, I looked at the screen. "It's my father. Excuse me for a moment."

He nodded and walked to where the others waited.

"Hey, Babbo. How's Edward?"

"He pulled through his surgery. The doctor thinks he should make a full recovery."

I scrubbed a palm across my face. "Thank God."

"How was your flight?"

"Long. Esme flapped her gums the entire trip, but at least Carlisle was down for the count."

"Drunk?"

"That ... and I may have gotten in a few good licks."

"Hmm. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. How's he responding now he's awake?"

I glanced over to where my brother stood. Sensing my attention, he met my gaze and scowled.

"Oh, he doesn't appear to be too thrilled at the moment."

"I'm sure he's not. I'll call him after they leave the airport."

"Wait, don't you want me to go with them?"

"No, Afton has it covered."

"I don't mind, Babbo. Are you sure?"

"I am. Just come home."

 **-IT-**

 **Nonno POV**

An hour after speaking to Eleazar, I dialed Afton's number. His strong, authoritative voice rang through the receiver.

"Sir."

"Put Carlisle on the line."

"It's about fucking time you called," Carlisle said.

A loud crunching sound immediately followed his statement.

Carlisle wailed in the background. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Don't speak to Mr. Cullen with disrespect," Afton responded in a threatening tone.

A few moments later, Carlisle returned. "Are you going to allow him to treat me like this?"

I gave a dry laugh. "Afton knows he can treat you however in the hell he wants to. As a matter of fact, I've given him permission to put a bullet between your eyes if needed."

"Babbo! You can't be serious."

"That's Mr. Cullen to you. Didn't your wife inform you? You're no longer a part of my family."

"Esme told me what happened. The gun went off by accident. Do you honestly believe she would intentionally shoot her own son?"

"That's just the thing, Carlisle. She didn't attempt to shoot Edward. She tried to kill me."

"Babbo, come on now … Esme would never—"

"Listen here, you little fucker," I said with a hiss. "Do you know how lucky you are that your wife is still breathing? She should be dead for her actions."

I could hear his loud gulp reverberate through the line. "You're being unfair. I can't believe you would do this to your own child."

"You're seriously whining over my treatment of you when you haven't even asked if Edward is still alive?"

"Excuse me for being selfish, but I'm suffering myself. I have a busted mouth, missing teeth, and now, a broken nose."

After his proclamation, any guilt I may have felt over the banishment of my son evaporated. Carlisle truly was a lost cause.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. From this moment on, you are officially out of the family. Because I am not completely heartless, I will give you a small stipend to live on each month. Fortunately for you, you won't need much money where you're going."

"But—"

"Shut the fuck up! Not another word or I'll have Afton blow off your Goddamn pecker." After raking my fingers through my hair, I continued, "I will monitor you daily, and if you or your wife step one foot out of line, it's game over. Do you understand?"

"But—"

"Do you fucking understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

He remained quiet as if he was unsure what I expected him to say.

I repeated. "Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Cullen."

And with those words, I ended the call. With a heavy heart, I buried my head into my arms and sobbed. Mourning, for all intents and purposes, the loss of my eldest son.

 **-IT-**

 **Esme POV**

After Carlisle finished his call, he rested his temple in the palm of his hand.

"What did he say?" I asked, impatient to learn what their conversation had entailed.

"Not now, Es," he mumbled.

"Not now?" I repeated with a brittle laugh. "Don't you think I deserve to know what's going on?" After gesturing to the goons who surrounded us, I added, "Who are these people?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and released a huff before turning in my direction. "They work for my father … I mean, Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes. "Lord, that man is a pompous ass."

The thug who sat closest to Carlisle cleared his throat in a threatening manner and frowned.

"Es, drop it," Carlisle said with a hiss. "We're in deep shit at the moment, and you're only making things worse."

I scoffed before placing my arms across my chest. Carlisle closed his eyes and slumped against the leather seat, refusing to speak for the remainder of the trip.

After what felt like an eternity, we arrived at a small farm.

"Where are we?" I asked after getting out of the vehicle.

No one answered my question. One of the hired goons retrieved our bags from the trunk and then proceeded to dump their contents on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I yelled before turning toward my husband. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"What in the fuck do you expect me to do?"

We both watched as the man searched through our belongings. Once he finished, he looked at us both and said, "Don't either of you own a pair of damn sneakers?"

I was about to ask why when I spotted a man leading eight donkeys in our direction. My face paled. "You can't seriously expect me to ride one of those filthy creatures!"

"It's that or walk. Considering those six-inch heels you have on, my guess is you'd prefer to ride. Now get moving," said the man I now recognized to be the head goon.

After Carlisle helped me mount the animal, he got on the one next to me. When we started moving, I noticed no one had gathered our belongings. "Wait," I said pointing to our suitcases which lay strewn on the ground. "What about our things?"

One man chuckled before answering, "Sweetheart, you won't need that shit where you're headed."

Every molecule in my body froze. "Where are we going?"

"Your new home."

 **-IT-**

After riding on the donkey for a little over an hour, I removed my cardigan and rolled up my sleeves. Sweat dripped down my forehead and into my eyes as the harsh rays of the midday sun beat down on us from the cloudless sky above.

I turned toward Carlisle and released a gasp. His nose had almost doubled in size. He winced with each jolt of the donkey's hooves.

"Carlisle! Are you okay?"

He mumbled one word. "Water."

I turned to the rider at my left. "We need to stop; my husband needs something to drink."

The man looked at me and then at Carlisle before saying, "He'll live. We'll take a break soon enough."

"You're a heartless bastard," I said with disgust.

"That's rich coming from a broad who shot her own kid," he responded with a deep chuckle.

My mouth dropped into the shape of an O before I sputtered, "That was an accident."

He shook his head and continued laughing. "Whatever you say, lady."

We eventually reached a small creek. The head goon announced we would take a short break before continuing. Carlisle had to be helped off his animal and was in no condition to assist me. I waited for someone to help me, but no one ever offered. With a loud huff, I twisted my body and flipped my right leg over the donkey before slowly lowering myself to the ground. To my misfortune, however, my right foot landed on an uneven surface of stones, and I lost my balance. I released a loud shriek as I tumbled into a pile of dirt and rocks.

I groaned as I attempted to stand. My foot wobbled, and I realized one of my heels had broken during my fall. "My shoe," I said as I bent down to remove the destroyed Christian Louboutin.

"Here, let me see," one of the thugs said reaching for it.

After I handed it to him, he chucked it into the creek.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much that shoe was worth?"

"Not worth anything with a broken heel." He shrugged before bending and removing the other from my foot. With a flick of his wrist, it joined its counterpart in the babbling water.

"What am I supposed to do for shoes?" I said as I wiped the dirt away from my legs and aching backside.

"Beats me," he replied. "Now, hurry up and get a drink. We'll be moving along shortly."

I stumbled over to the creek bed where Carlisle sat drinking from a tin flask. As I walked, my foot landed in a pile of something mushy and warm. When it squished between my toes, I knew without a doubt; I had stepped in donkey shit.

Once next to him, he looked at me and said, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"What happened?" I said as I scrubbed the dung off my foot. "First, I fell off that God-forsaken animal, then one of those assholes threw my Louboutins into the water, and finally, to top it all off, I just stepped in shit!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me. "I think you'll survive, Es. They're just a fucking pair of shoes." He took another gulp of water and then released a moan.

Even though I knew he was suffering, I couldn't muster up any empathy to ask how he was feeling. He had pissed me off. Grabbing the flask from his grasp, I said, "Do you mind if I have a drink as well?"

I had barely taken one sip before we were told it was time to go. After I staggered to my donkey, I made several failed attempts trying to get back on the beast.

A gruff voice sounded from behind me. "What in the hell are you doing, princess?"

I turned and glared at the head goon. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get on this fucking animal. Are you going to help or not?"

"Whoa, such harsh language for a lady, but oh I forgot, you're not a lady, are you?" He released a chuckle. "We can't ride across the creek; it's too high. We'll be walking."

"But … but I don't have any shoes." I pointed toward the water. "How do you expect me to trek through there barefoot?"

"You'll either find a way, or, I suppose, we'll just be forced to leave you behind." He patted the Glock, which was strapped at his waist.

I gulped at the seriousness of his tone and grabbed my animal's lead. Startled by my approach, the donkey discharged a loud bray before coating my face with his sticky spittle.

"Yuck!" I wiped away the gooey residue using the bottom portion of my blouse. Once I finished, I looked up to find the head goon taking photos of me using his cell.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This shit's too good not to capture on film."

With a huff, I yanked the donkey and followed the rest of the group. Once my foot entered the cold water, I sighed internally; the creek didn't appear to be too deep. To my dismay, however, it became deeper the further we moved, until eventually, it was up to my hip.

I winced as my feet tore into the jagged bedrock of the creek and released a squeal when I felt something slimy slowly swim past my ankle.

"What's wrong now, princess?"

"There's something alive in the water!"

"No shit," he said with a guffaw. "Don't worry; it's probably just a snake."

The word snake caused me to move at a faster pace, and I soon reached the other side.

I was so happy to be on solid ground once again that I almost didn't notice my damaged feet, which were now covered in cuts.

"My feet … Somebody do something," I said with a sob.

"Don't worry; we'll get you an appointment for a pedicure as soon as we reach our destination."

Relief filled me until the group of men broke out into a round of laughter.

And that's when I truly realized the bleakness of our situation.

 **-IT-**

The last remains of daylight faintly streaked the sky when the head goon announced our arrival.

"We're here, princess. Your new home."

I paused and looked across the barren plain where a small, stone building stood. My eyes bulged. "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake," he laughed. "Mr. Cullen was way too gracious in my opinion."

 _Gracious?_ The structure was nothing more than a hut. Our garage in Chicago was probably two times its size.

Once we dismounted, I went to Carlisle who leaned against his animal half-asleep. Grabbing him by his shirt, I said, "How could you have allowed this to happen?"

Fury crossed his features. "Allowed this to happen?" he repeated. "I didn't allow shit, Es. Don't you realize you're the one who caused this shitstorm!"

"Me?"

"Of course, you! Did you think there wouldn't be repercussions for trying to kill Alec?"

"But, it was an accident!"

"Cut the shit, Es. We both know it wasn't, and truth be told, we're both lucky to still be alive." Pointing to the head goon, he continued, "Afton was correct. Babbo, I mean, Mr. Cullen is being gracious. My grandfather would have put a bullet in both our heads without batting an eye."

"But, Carlisle—"

His hand covered my mouth. "Just shut up, Esme. For the love of God … please, just shut up." After giving his head a disgusted shake, he added, "It's over for us, Es. Life as we knew it before, is over."

 **AN**

* * *

I think I ended up writing nine versions of this chapter. It was a struggle. I know many of you really wanted to see Esme and Carlisle put to death for their transgressions, but I honestly don't think that would have fallen in line with Nonno's character. If Edward had died, then yes, I would have written a different type of punishment.

A shout out to my crew - Fran, K, Gail, Diane, and Kay for their help and suggestions. I love you all so very much!

Thanks to all my lovely readers for their continued support. You are what makes the fandom my happy place.

Coming up next, Bella pays Edward a visit at the hospital. And a little bit of Nonno for Kay and Lizzie. ;)

Until next time,

HE


	35. Chapter 35

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **NONNO**

Two days after his surgery, Edward was weaned off the ventilator and breathing on his own.

The doctor was encouraged by Edward's progress. "If your respiratory therapy goes well, I don't see any reason why you can't go home sometime early next week."

"Great. Thanks, Doc," Edward said, his voice still scratchy from the tube that had been removed from his throat.

"You're welcome. I'll stop by to check on you tomorrow."

Once the doctor left, I sat in the chair next to Edward's bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He gestured to the glass of water that sat on his bedside table. "Do you mind?"

"Sure." After handing him his drink, my chest constricted as I recalled the sight of my grandson lying in a pool of his own blood. His selfless act had not only saved my life, but also, almost cost him his own. "Son, I can't even begin to thank you—"

"No, Nonno," he interrupted. "Don't."

"But, Edward, I would have been dead if you hadn't taken that bullet. You saved my life."

"And you have saved mine … in more ways than one." He rubbed his palm across his face and sighed. "What happened after I was shot?"

I had been expecting this question. After learning all the details about Esme's visit to the bookstore, I hoped he wouldn't be too upset by my response. "After the shooting, Eleazar and Mike brought a physician to the cabin. Once you were stabilized, an ambulance came and took you to the hospital. I went with you, while Eleazar, Mike, and your mother remained at the cabin. Your uncle paid off the doctor and sheriff, so the shooting was ruled as accidental."

He nodded. "Where was Pops while all this occurred?"

"At some local dive, drinking. . ."

Edward scoffed. "And where are Ma and Pops now?"

"Son, I didn't have a choice," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I've sent them to Italy. Eleazar accompanied them on a flight the night of your shooting."

His brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means they've been banished from the family, and they won't step foot in the States ever again."

His eyes widened at my declaration.

"Not only did your mother almost kill Bella, but she also threatened Gia. Not to mention, she tried to kill me and would have succeeded if not for you. I can no longer ignore your father's abusive ways. It's time for them both to pay for their crimes."

"Crimes?"

"Against you … and your brother."

He yanked at his hair. Uncertainty flashed in his eyes. "But Nonno, Pops will never stay in Italy …."

"Edward, don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Well, believe me when I say they've been dealt with." I leaned across the bed railing and patted his hand to indicate the subject was closed. "Now, I have one more matter to discuss with you. Eleazar has agreed to go to Chicago and help run operations while you recover."

His lips thinned as his body stiffened. "But, I can still work—"

"I have no doubt you can, but right now, your priority needs to be your health. The doctor said it could take up to three months before you're fully recovered. Nonna and I want you to stay with us while you recuperate."

Edward stared across the room as he considered my words. A few moments later, his gaze met mine. "Are Emmett and Jasper good with this arrangement?"

"Of course, they are. They both want what's best for you, and they both respect Eleazar."

"What about Eli and Carmen? He's been out of the business for years."

"Edward, we both know your father was the reason Eleazar didn't return after his accident. And yes, Carmen was apprehensive at first, but she realizes things aren't as dangerous as they were a decade ago."

"Then I agree … although, I may drive you and Nonna bonkers just from sheer boredom."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." I smiled. "And who knows … perhaps, you can use the time to catch up on some light reading. I happen to know of an excellent bookstore in town."

A glimmer of hope flashed through his eyes. "Hmm. Now that does sound like a fine idea, Nonno."

 **BPOV**

A week passed before I summoned the courage to visit Edward at the hospital.

When I arrived at his room, the door was open. After tapping lightly on the frame, I peeked my head inside.

Edward sat in a chair next to his bed. His startled eyes met mine.

"Bella, come in."

Heat filled my cheeks. After walking to where he sat, I smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from my blouse and muttered, "Hi."

A wide grin pulled at his mouth. "Hey."

"Am I interrupting?" I gestured to the ballgame playing on the screen.

"No, never." After grabbing the remote, he turned off the television. "Please, have a seat."

As I settled into the chair next to his, a stark silence followed. My stomach clenched as I willed myself to look in his direction.

"Hey." His finger drummed my crossed knee. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him as his green eyes scrutinized me. "Just nervous."

He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. A grimace marred his features. "I see. I suppose I can't blame you after everything that's happened."

"No," I argued, realizing he misunderstood me. "That's not what I meant."

His brow wrinkled.

I placed a tentative hand on his forearm. We both paused, staring at the spot where my skin met his. My flesh prickled at his touch. I felt my face redden as heat uncurled in my abdomen. Overwhelmed by the sensation, I released his arm. "I'm not scared of you, Edward. Just anxious."

"So, you don't blame me for my parent's actions?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?" I licked my lips before continuing. "You're a hero. Nonno would be dead if it weren't for you."

He shook his head. "I'm no hero, Bella."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then."

"Let's move on to a happier topic. How's Gia? Is she walking yet?"

At the mention of my daughter's name, my face melted into a smile. "As a matter of fact, she took her first step two days ago." Grabbing my bag, I removed my phone. "Mike caught it on video." We gravitated toward each other, our foreheads almost touching as we watched Gia take six, wobbly steps into my awaiting arms.

When the clip ended, he sighed. "She didn't take her eyes off you the entire time. It's amazing to see how much she trusts you."

After putting my phone away, I said, "I can't describe how wonderful, yet terrifying, it is to be a parent." My eyes welled with tears. I wiped at them and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get so emotional; it's just, she's everything to me."

Edward placed his fingers under my chin, tipping my head to meet his gaze. "Hey, never apologize for loving your daughter. That's one of the many things I admire about you … what an incredible mother you are."

My throat constricted at his compliment. "Th-thanks, Edward."

After tucking a stray hair behind my ear, he ran a fingertip gently along my cheek. My heart hammered against my ribs as his focus landed on my lips.

"God, I want to kiss you so much." He dropped his hand with a groan.

Embarrassed, I mumbled, "So, are you enjoying the rain?" Once I realized what I had said, I did an internal facepalm.

He laughed. "Wow, Bella. You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah. I … I guess I am."

"Well, I've been cooped up in here, so I haven't really had the opportunity to enjoy it."

I blushed. "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you were thinking about, and it wasn't the weather." His lips curled into a smirk.

My mouth dropped into the shape of an O, and I gave his shoulder a light smack.

"Ouch!" he said in a playful tone. "I'm still healing from major surgery over here."

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Edward." I stood and gently rubbed the area I had hit. As soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, my pulse quickened with forbidden longing.

When Edward released a soft moan, I attempted to pull away, but he grasped my wrist. "Don't stop."

Even though I didn't want to, one of us had to remain in control. I eyed him skeptically. "Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head. "My shoulder's fine. I was just teasing you."

I gave a playful huff before returning to my seat. "But really, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well. Doc said I should be able to go home in a day or two. He thinks I'll be good as new in two to three months."

"Who will take care of you once you get released?"

"I think Nonna is planning on having me stay with them," he answered. "Unless …" He arched an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

My eyes widened. "I … I … I don't know if — "

"Relax, I'm kidding." He chuckled.

I crossed my arms against my chest. My breath hitched as Edward's eyes followed my movements and lingered on my breasts. After clearing my throat, I scoffed. "You're quite a jokester today."

"What can I say? There's something about you that makes me feel lighthearted." He winked.

Warmth spread throughout my body. "Well … I'm sure you'll enjoy Nonna's caretaking over mine anyhow."

Enclosing my hand in his, he gently ran his thumb across my knuckles. A shudder passed through me at the contact.

One corner of his mouth twisted upward. "Hmm ... somehow, I don't think that's possible."

 **AN:**

 **Thanks to Fran, K, Kay, and Gail for their help with this chapter.**

 **Much love to all my readers.** **Have a wonderful weekend.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **A second disclaimer:**_

 _ **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

 **-IT-**

As I left the hospital's parking lot, I received a call.

"Hello?"

"Are you finished with your visit?"

At the sound of Mike's gravelly voice, a bout of unease hit me. Even though he hadn't said anything, I knew he was unhappy with my decision to see Edward.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home."

"Can you stop at the diner for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Great. See you in a few."

When I arrived at the restaurant, I found Mike already seated.

"Just like old times, huh?" I teased as I sat across from him.

He smiled. "Our coffee dates were always the highlight of my week."

"Mine, too. We should make time for them again."

He shook his head. "Nah, you've got the store and Gia to think of now —"

"Hey," I grabbed his fingers and gave them a tender squeeze. "I'm never too busy for you."

I grinned as I watched him rub the back of his neck. He hated it when I got _mushy._

After we each ordered our drinks and a slice of pie, he cleared his throat. "Kid, I'm worried."

"Mike —"

He raised a hand to stop me from speaking. "Let me say my piece. I've noticed a change in your attitude towards Edward. Now, I didn't think too much of it at first, but by God, Bella, after what happened last week, I'm scared to death." After scrubbing a palm across his face, he continued. "Please tell me I'm wrong … you aren't seriously considering a relationship with that boy, are you?"

"No, I mean ... I'm not sure," I mumbled, not meeting his intense stare.

"Bella," he said with a groan. "Are you forgetting what a controlling prick he is?"

"But … he's changed."

Mike snorted.

"No, he has," I said. "And, anyhow, I've forgiven him for his past mistakes."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Even if that's the case, have you forgotten what he does for a living?"

I winced at his question. In all honesty, I had become an expert at pretending that side of my family's life didn't exist.

"I'm well aware of what he does for a living." Feeling defensive, I added, "And if I recall correctly, it's the same as your former profession."

He grimaced, and I immediately felt ashamed of my words.

The waitress appeared and placed our food and beverages on the table.

After nodding my thanks to her, I looked at Mike. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It's the truth," he said before coughing. After taking a large gulp of his coffee, he continued, "I just want better … for you … for Gia."

"I know, and I promise, I won't make any hasty decisions regarding Edward."

"That's all I can ask."

 **-IT-**

Later that evening, Carmen and Eleazar announced they would be leaving the next day for Chicago to help run operations while Edward recuperated from his injuries.

I couldn't help but be surprised by their news. My parents hadn't been involved in the family business for quite some time, and I couldn't imagine why Carmen would be in agreement with the decision. When she excused herself to begin packing, I followed her.

Once we entered the guest room where they had been staying, I asked, "Mom, are you okay with all of this?"

She paused for a moment before sitting on the bed. After patting on the empty spot next to her, she said, "Come here, sweetheart."

I sat, and she took my hands in hers. "When Eli first told me about Nonno's request, I have to admit; I was terrified. You have to remember, Eli almost lost his life before we left the business."

My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of how close my father had come to dying in that warehouse explosion. If he had, I would never have met him. "So why do it? Why take the chance again?"

"In all honesty, Eli wouldn't have left in the first place if it hadn't been for Carlisle, and I know he's missed it. It's in his blood. It's a part of him."

As I listened to her talk, my mind drifted to my conversation with Mike, and I thought of Edward. Could I ever be with a man whose occupation put him in constant danger?

"But how is it fair to you?"

"Oh, sweetheart, Eli wouldn't have agreed to return if I didn't support him. We had a lengthy discussion and made the decision together. Truthfully, it helps to know the business is run differently than it was before, and they aren't dealing with the same lowlifes."

I scrunched my brow in confusion.

She cleared her throat. "Edward cleaned house, so to speak when he took over … he changed the way they do business."

My eyes widened. "Cleaned house? You mean …"

She laughed. "No, that was a poor choice of words on my part. I just meant he restructured operations. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Edward is extraordinarily intelligent. Since he took over, profits have almost tripled."

"Do you mean they're no longer involved in illegal activity?"

She gave me a soft smile. "No, sweetheart, I'm afraid that's not the case. Many of their endeavors involve online gambling and wire fraud. Edward refuses to deal with any activities involving drugs or human trafficking."

Even though I knew most of my family were involved in criminal acts, hearing my mother say it aloud was an entirely different matter. "Should you even be telling me these things?"

"Probably not, but I think you need to know. My guess is you'll have a decision to make yourself in the not so distant future, and it needs to be an informed one."

I blushed at her statement. "How did you do it? How did you decide to become a part of this world … to turn a blind eye to your husband's dealings?"

"The way I saw it, I had two choices. I could either learn to accept the family's lifestyle or learn to live without my soulmate." She paused to meet my gaze. "And I knew there was no way I could survive without your father."

After giving my cheek a tender kiss, she resumed her packing.

 **-IT-**

A week after Carmen and Eleazar left for Chicago, I received a surprising phone call from Edward.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, other than going a bit stir crazy."

We both laughed.

"That's actually the reason I'm calling," he paused, and I heard him clear his throat. "Nonna is going to run some errands, and I was wondering if I could stop by while she's out?"

I contemplated his request as I recalled our last interaction at the hospital - how affected I had been both emotionally and physically.

"Bella?" he said, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Sorry." I snapped out of my stupor. "Sure, of course, you're welcome to come over … what time should I expect you?"

"Is an hour too soon?"

"No, that sounds good. Would you like to have lunch with us? I made a pot of chili this morning. It's nothing fancy, but—"

"I would love it, and chili happens to be one of my favorites."

"Well, I rarely make it, so I guess it's a good thing you picked today to visit."

"Maybe it's just fate," he said.

Twirling a piece of my hair, I whispered my response. "Maybe, you're right."

 **-IT-**

Exactly sixty minutes later, my doorbell rang. After placing a loaf of banana bread into the oven, I wiped my hands and removed my apron.

As I walked past Mike who sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper, he shook his head and warned, "I still think you're making a big mistake."

"It's only a friendly visit," I replied, not believing my own words.

"Whatever you say, kid."

After taking a deep breath and exhaling, I opened the door and found Edward leaning against the porch wall, yanking his hair. As soon as our eyes met, he offered a half-smile, and my stomach somersaulted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Come in." I stopped to the side as he entered the foyer. After taking his jacket, I said, "Go have a seat."

As he left the room, I opened the closet and grabbed a hanger. Before I hung up his coat, however, I brought it to my nose and took a long sniff.

 _Oh, dear Lord._

It smelled like a mixture of expensive cologne, leather, and a hint of tobacco; a scent I had come to associate with Edward.

I rubbed it across my cheek, wishing I could bottle up the scent and roll myself in it. With my head still buried inside the collar, I didn't notice Edward's return.

"Is everything okay?" he said before chuckling.

Started by his presence, I dropped the jacket. Turning to face him, I placed my hand against my chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I said your name, but you were too busy canoodling with my coat to hear me." He continued laughing.

The blood rushed to my cheeks. "What? N-no! I … I … I was just reading the cleaning label."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He shot me a wink.

My fists balled. "Ugh, you are so frustrating." I picked up the garment and placed it on a hanger. After completing the task, I added, "And who says canoodling anyhow?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I do."

"Well, it's a dumb word." My pride injured, I stomped into the living room.

He followed. "Perhaps, but it's sure fun to do."

I paused and looked at him. Arching an eyebrow, I said, "You would know since you've had a lot of practice."

He blanched at my words and ran his fingers through his hair. With a serious expression, he said, "Not as much as you probably think, Bella."

For some reason, the thought of him _canoodling_ with anyone caused a hollow ache to spread throughout my chest. I sat on the sofa with a frown.

After sitting next to me, he apologized. "Shit, I'm sorry. This is not how I envisioned today going."

He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away, knowing I wouldn't be able to think clearly if we made contact. I was aware of his scrutiny but refused to meet his gaze.

He sighed at my reaction before rubbing his palm across his forehead. "God, why is this always so difficult? It's like we go one step forward and then two steps back?"

After a few moments of silence, I said, "I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you. I was just embarrassed over your stupid coat, and, I guess, I overreacted." Turning toward him, I continued. "Anyway, it's not any of my business how many girls you've … well, you know." I waved my hand in the air.

"Canoodled?" he said with a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you please stop saying that word?"

"Is there a word you would prefer me to use?"

I gave it a moment of consideration, and all the alternatives seemed worse. "Can we just change the subject?"

He leaned over and grabbed a lock of my hair. As he gently massaged it between his fingers, he said, "I'd like to, but I think it's time we lay it all on the line, so to speak. Obviously, it's bothering you, and even though I have no right, I can't help but wonder the same about you."

I wanted to deny what he said wasn't true, but I remembered the conversations I had overheard between Carmen and Eleazar when I was a teenager - the ones about Edward cheating. At the time, I didn't care; it hadn't meant anything, but now, the thought of him with someone else … well, it felt as if I was being speared in the heart by a blazing, hot poker.

I winced at my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Thinking about a conversation I overheard years ago."

He grimaced. "About me, I assume?"

I nodded.

He dropped my hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nonno said this day would come." He gave a half laugh. "And, so it has."

"It's fine, Edward. It doesn't matter—"

"Yes. It does. Don't make excuses for me." After standing from the sofa, he bent down in front of me. Placing his hands on each side of my thighs, he said, "Bella, I've made so many mistakes … committed so many sins against you, but my biggest regret in life is attempting to find," he paused before continuing, "solace in the arms of another woman."

"Solace?" I said with a snort.

A sheepish expression crossed his face. "I don't know what you want me to say, Bella. I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"Just call it what it was, Edward." I crossed my arms against my chest. Hurt consumed me.

"Fine. I regret every woman I've ever fucked because that's all it was … fucking. Over the years, I've come to realize they meant nothing to me, and how unfair my actions were to you. But I also need you to know, I've been celibate for the past four years - ever since I've been out of rehab."

For a brief second, I thought he was joking, but then I saw the sincerity in his gaze. "Edward—"

He leaned forward; our eyes became locked. "And I plan on remaining celibate." His warm breath fanned my face, and my heart raced. "There's only one person for me. I know that now."

I licked my lips. Half of me yearned to kiss him, but the other half knew I wasn't ready for that step. Fumbling over my words, I responded, "I … I don't know what you expect me to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything, but can I ask … about your history?"

"There's only been Austin. And even though it was a mistake, I can't ... regret it." I chewed on my bottom lip, worried my statement would upset him.

His hand cupped my chin, and his thumb lightly stroked my jaw. An involuntary shiver flitted across the nape of my neck. "Don't. I understand. Austin may have been a mistake, but Gia wasn't. She's a blessing."

Overwhelmed by his words, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Concerned flashed across his face.

I pulled from his grasp and wiped away the dampness with the back of my sleeve. "Sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for … I'm the screw up in this story, not you."

A tiny smile formed at the corner of my mouth. "Well, that's certainly true."

He laughed, sitting back on his heels. "Speaking of Gia … where is she? I was hoping to see her if that's all right with you?"

"Of course, you can see her." I looked at my watch. "She's taking a nap, but it's time for her to get up for lunch." After standing, I said, "Would you like to go with me to wake her?"

His face lit up at the invitation. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on."

As we walked to her room, we passed Mike who was still seated in the dining room. Scattered across the table were at least a dozen guns.

Pausing, I placed my hands on my hips. "Mike! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

After picking up a rifle, he raised an eyebrow and gave Edward a cold glare. "Cleaning my weapons."

I huffed. "You're being ridiculous."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Hey, maybe I should wait here while you get Gia. I think it's time Mike and I talked."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The mob issue definitely needed to** be addressed **as did Edward's past indiscretions.**

 **Thanks to Fran, K, Kay, Gail, Diane, and Cheryl for their never-ending support with this** fic **.**

 **A special shout out to the ladies of The Lemonade Stand for featuring** **_It's Time_ in their blog. It's always such a thrill and an honor.**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted for _Edward Cullen: Tree Murderer_ and _Harvey Girls_ during the** **Twific Fandom Awards. It was an absolute surprise to** be recognized **, and I am so grateful for your support.**

 **Also, thank you to those who voted _The Beach House_ into February's Top Ten Completed Fics.**

 **And finally, hello and much love to all my fandom friends in NC this weekend! I hope everyone has a blast.**


	37. Chapter 37

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **A second disclaimer:**

 **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**

 **I apologize in advance for any errors.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

As soon as Bella left the room, I removed the Glock I had strapped to my ankle.

After emptying the bullets from its chamber, I set the gun on the table next to Mike.

Uncertainty crept on his face.

"That's the first gun Carlisle ever gave me." I shook my head at the memory. "I was ten years old, and he had made a huge deal about it because it had once belonged to Marcus." After releasing a soft snort, I said, "Even though I had never known my great-grandfather, I was aware enough to know he was a big fucking deal. Pops had made him out to be the equivalent of Christ himself."

"Sounds about right. Carlisle definitely drank that Kool-Aid."

I ignored his remark, because it was true, and continued with my story. "So, you can imagine how much I have cherished that gun over the years. It even became a talisman of sorts. In fact, I've never gone a day without it, other than those I spent in rehab, or, most recently, at the hospital."

Not a man to mince words, Mike replied, "And what the fuck is the point of all this?"

I chuckled at his brashness. "The point, as you so eloquently stated, is I want you to keep it."

He cocked his head. "Why?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Listen, I realize you love Bella, and I know she loves you. I'm also aware you don't think very highly of me."

"Damn right I don't —"

"Let me finish," I said, interrupting him. "No one is more aware of my sins against Bella than I am. I'm trying my hardest to make it up to her. You might not believe it or ever forgive me, and I'm okay with that because her opinion is the only one that matters."

"I still don't understand." He jutted his chin toward the gun.

"As I said, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the hurt I've caused her. My sole purpose will be her happiness." Gesturing to the weapon, I said, "I want you to keep my Glock, and swear to put a bullet straight through my heart if I ever hurt her again. Because, in all honesty, I'd deserve no less."

He looked at me and then to the gun before nodding his head. After standing, he tucked it inside the waistband of his pants. With a steely gaze, he said, "One tear, Cullen. If she sheds one more tear because of you, I will happily keep that promise."

 **-IT-**

 **(Three Months Later)**

 **BPOV**

I watched as Mike opened the door to a smiling Edward. Even though Mike wore a small scowl on his face, he managed a gruff "Hello" before letting him in.

I never learned what had been said between the two of them that one afternoon at my dining room table, but they had obviously come to some type of understanding.

And in a way, I guess Edward and I had as well.

What began as weekly visits had slowly evolved into almost daily get-togethers. During that time, we got to know each other, and I found myself becoming more and more fond of the new and improved Edward Cullen. And I wasn't the only one who had grown closer to him. My daughter absolutely adored him.

Squeals of delight filled the air as soon as Gia spotted him standing in the entryway. "Wedward! Wedward!"

She had mispronounced his name from the beginning, and Edward, being the cocky ass that he is, had found it amusing.

One evening after she had said it, he had given me an intense stare and whispered, "Gia's got it all figured out. When will you?"

My heart swelled as I watched her chubby, little legs wobble across the floor. Edward met her halfway before scooping her into his arms and peppering her face with kisses. He had come so far since their first meeting; all the stiff awkwardness had disappeared. The thought that he looked like a father crossed my mind more than once - but I had always pushed it aside.

"Hey, giggles."

Gia gave him a toothy grin before a gurgle of laughter escaped her lips.

She threw an arm around his neck and pointed to me. "Momma."

Edward chuckled. "Hello, Bella."

I met his gaze as his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Hi. How are you today?"

"Better now that I'm with my best girls." He hugged Gia and shot me a wink, causing a flush to spread over my cheeks.

As we walked into the living room, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" I said, dashing to answer it.

To my delight, Nonno and Nonna stood on the porch.

"Hi," I said in greeting. "I didn't know you were stopping by today."

"It's so lovely outside, we thought Miss Gia might like a trip to the park," Nonna answered.

"I'm sure she would love it. Come in, and I'll grab her things."

After getting her jacket and shoes, I went into the living room where I found Nonno, Nonna, and Edward quietly talking.

Gia sat in Edward's lap, so I handed him her shoes, and he carefully placed them on her feet.

"Will you be gone very long? Do you want me to pack some snacks?" I asked Nonna.

"I have a cooler of food in the car."

"Why did I even ask?" I teased.

Nonno laughed and patted my shoulder. "You should know better."

As they made their way to the door, Nonna paused and asked, "Do you want her home by a certain time?"

"No, I don't have any plans."

Looking at Edward and then back at me, she said, "Well, why don't the two of you go out for dinner? Gia can spend the night. We haven't had a sleepover with our patatina in ages."

My mouth gaped open as I tried to find an excuse.

Edward, however, spoke before I could. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Nonna." Turning toward me, he asked, "What do you say, Miss Swan? Up for a date?"

My stomach flipped at the word date. "S-sure. As long as I get to pick the place," I teased, hoping to add a bit of levity to the situation.

"Great!" Nonna said, turning to leave.

"But what about Gia's things? Her pajamas?" I called after them.

"Bella, you know we have all of that at our house," she responded. "Stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

After they left, we sat on the sofa, and I eyed Edward skeptically. "Why do I feel as if all of this was planned?"

He pulled at his collar. "I'll be honest. I may have asked them to take Gia for a few hours today so that I could speak with you about something." He threw his hands in the air. "But the dinner idea - that was pure Nonna."

I dropped my lashes to hide my hurt. "Oh, don't feel obligated. We don't have to go out."

He leaned over, so our foreheads were almost touching. "No, you misunderstand. I most definitely want to take you out on a date. In fact, I can't think of anything I would enjoy more."

I gulped as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

His gaze fell to my lips, and he said, "Actually, I take that back. There's definitely something I desire more, but I'm still waiting for you to ask. And believe me, as soon as that request leaves your pretty little mouth, there won't be anything holding me back."

 _Holy hell._ I inched away and clawed at the sofa cushions to keep myself from attacking him.

After I released a frustrated groan, he laughed.

"So fucking stubborn," he said.

"I know you are."

"No, love, I was talking about you."

 _Love._

Warmth swirled within me at his term of endearment. He had started calling me by that pet name a few weeks earlier. Edward was a man on a mission, slowly chipping away at my resistance.

As I resolved to remain strong, I heard him clear his throat.

Turning toward him, I watched as he yanked at his hair. He was nervous. His playful expression from a few moments ago had been replaced with a pensive one.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to discuss something with you."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"As you know, I've been cleared by my doctor; all my injuries are completely healed." He scrubbed a palm across his face.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "But that's a good thing. I don't understand."

"No, it's great, but it also means it's time for me to —"

"Return to Chicago." I completed his sentence in a whisper.

"In all honesty, I should have gone back weeks ago, but I've been selfish. Things between us have been improving, so I've been hoping," he paused before continuing, "you'd make a decision."

Panic welled in my throat. "A decision? About what?"

"Really, Bella? Are we back to this?" He released a loud sigh of exasperation. "About us, dammit."

"But I've already said I forgive you. And I do think of us as friends — "

"Friends?" A stricken look crossed his face. "Is that truly all you feel for me? Friendship?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say," I mumbled, not able to meet his eye.

He stood and stormed across the room.

I watched as he stopped at the window. I could see the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed.

Turning back toward me, he offered a tight smile. "I'm sorry. I promised I would never push, and if friendship is all you can offer, I suppose, I'll have to learn to live with it."

"Edward — "

"No, it's fine. Really. I'm fine." He looked at his watch before adding, "I forgot about a business call I have later today. I don't think I'll be able to make dinner after all. In fact, I probably should get going."

A wave of nausea crashed through me as I stood and pressed my hands against my stomach. "Okay."

He walked to the door. Not facing me, he added, "I'm leaving on Tuesday. Is it okay if I stop by to say goodbye to Gia on Monday?"

"Tuesday? Why so soon?"

His voice full of agony, he said, "Why not? There's really no reason for me to stay here any longer."

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the delay - I've been out of town for business and unable to post.**

 **Will Bella regret her words?**

 **Two more chapters to go ...**

 **Thanks to the usual suspects for their help with this chapter - Fran, K, Kay, Gail, and Diane.**

 **And finally, so much love to my readers.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HE**


	38. Chapter 38 and The Epilogue

**It's Time**

 **Chapter 38 and The Epilogue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **A second disclaimer:**

 **I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**

 **I apologize in advance for any errors.**

* * *

 **AN:**

I decided to post the final two chapters together - so this is it. :)

* * *

 **BPOV**

True to his word, Edward had stopped to see Gia before he left, but like a coward, I was not home when he visited. The thought of him leaving was too much for me to bear. I was not ready to say goodbye, and if I was honest, I didn't know if I ever would be.

But now, he was gone.

He had been back in Chicago for over a week, and it felt as if my entire world had fallen apart.

The pain of missing him had come in waves, and today, I was drowning.

As I lay in my bed and contemplated what a mess I had made of my life, a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I called between sniffles.

Nonna walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed. "Mike called; he's worried." She placed her hand across my forehead. "Are you ill? It doesn't feel like you have a fever."

I shook my head in anguish as I wiped the wetness away from my cheeks.

She slowly stroked my hair. "Is it Edward?"

"Oh, Nonna, I screwed up," I said with a sob.

"Sweetheart, come here." She opened her arms and cradled me as I wept.

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, Nonna sat in a chair beside my bed, reading. I blinked at her. "Sorry."

She placed her book on the nightstand. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks. Is Gia okay?"

"She's fine. Mike's feeding her dinner as we speak." Her warm fingers closed around mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears welled in my eyes. "I miss Edward so much, and he must hate me."

"No, that's impossible." She cupped my chin to stress her point. "He could never hate you. Now tell me, what happened last Saturday? Did he speak with you about work?"

"He told me he needed to return to work, and that he had been putting it off; hoping I would make a decision about our relationship."

"I see. And what did you say?"

Guilt blazed like a slow fire throughout my body. "I got nervous and said I thought of him as a friend."

She searched my face. "But I take it that's not how you feel?"

I shook my head and swallowed hard. "No, I feel so much more. Friendship only scratches the surface."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" I blew out a tired, shaky breath. "He's gone."

Nonna laughed. "He's only in Illinois." Then, in a serious tone, she said, "Sweetheart, you can't just hope for happy endings, you also have to be willing to do the work and take risks. Now, get up, take a shower, and I'll arrange your flight."

 **-IT-**

The next morning, I flew to Chicago. After arriving, I took a taxi directly to Edward's office.

As I entered the lobby of the downtown building, my heart raced, and my stomach felt sick with anxiety. I reminded myself of my conversation with Nonna.

 _Take a risk, Bella._

After locating the receptionist, I said, "Hello, I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

An attractive, young man peered up at me from his seat. "Do you have an appointment?"

Shit. I hadn't even considered that. Why would I think just anyone could walk in off the street to see Edward?

"Umm, no, but I'm sort of family," I said. My voice held a hint of uncertainty.

The man gave me a skeptical look before picking up the phone and asking, "Name?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you think I can surprise him?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not —"

"Bella? Is that you?" A loud voice called from across the lobby interrupting our conversation.

I turned to find Jasper Hale approaching me. "Hi." I gave him a small wave.

After leading me to an elevator, he said, "You sure are a sight for sore eyes. Does Edward know you're here?"

I bit my bottom lip. "No, I was hoping to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprised all right," he said with a chuckle as we stepped inside. "And hopefully, you can get him out of the piss-poor mood he's been in since he's been back."

Heat filled my cheeks. "Well, I'm not so sure about that —"

"No, darlin', I'm certain you're exactly what will do the trick."

When we arrived on Edward's floor, Jasper and I approached an older lady seated at a desk outside an office door.

"Hello, Cora, Edward has a visitor."

She gave us a kind smile. "I'll let him know." As she reached for her phone, however, Jasper stopped her. "She's going to surprise him. This is Bella."

Her mouth dropped into the shape of an O before she sputtered, "Thank God." Standing, she offered her hand, "I've never been happier to meet someone in my entire life."

I gave her a puzzled look before responding, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Suddenly, the office door swung open, and Edward appeared. "Cora, can you — " he stopped mid-sentence as soon as he noticed me. "Bella?"

"Hi, Edward."

"What are you … I mean, hi?"

We all stood in silence until Jasper said, "Cora, do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." After grabbing her bag, they disappeared in the elevator.

Edward remained frozen in place. "Are you really here?"

I held my arms out awkwardly. "Yeah, it's me."

"Do you want to come inside and talk?"

I nodded. "I would like that."

After we entered the room, I looked around his office. The space was modern with a masculine undertone. The dark walls along with the mixture of raw woods and leather furniture conveyed a feeling of warmth and strength.

"Please have a seat." He motioned toward a sofa and a set of chairs.

I chose the sofa, hoping he would sit next to me. When he did, I faced him, and said, "Your office is nice."

"Thanks." He ran his hand through his hair. "I had it redone after Pops retired."

I nodded. "It feels like you."

He shrugged in embarrassment. "How's Gia? Is she in Chicago?" His eyes lit up with hope.

"She's doing well, but I'm afraid she's back home with Nonno and Nonna."

A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips. "Oh, that's too bad; I miss her."

"She misses you, too."

"It was difficult telling her goodbye last week, and I wanted to see you as well, but you weren't there."

The sadness in his voice tugged at my heart. "I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse other than being a coward."

He gave me a confused look. "A coward? What do you mean?"

"I didn't trust myself around you."

"I don't understand."

"Edward, don't you see? I lied to you." I hung my head in shame, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey, come on now." He placed his hand on my knee and gave it a tender squeeze. "I thought we were friends?"

The feel of his touch sent a surge of yearning through me. Lifting my head, I said, "That's just it; I don't want to be your friend."

"What? Why?"

"Shit! I'm screwing this all up." I chewed on my nail, contemplating my words. "Of course, I want to be friends. It's just … I also want to be more."

His breath hitched. "More?"

I nodded shyly. "I think I've known we were meant to be together since the moment you first walked into my hospital room - the time when I was still in the coma."

"But … how?"

"I never told anyone, but I had a dream right before I awoke. I can't recall the particulars, but I do remember the overwhelming sense of belonging and love I experienced. I had never felt anything that intense my entire life, until a few days later when you held my hand."

His eyes widened. "Bella, I touched your hand while I was in your room that day ... while you were still in a coma. I knew it was wrong at the time, but I couldn't help myself."

"I've always wondered. I think you were the reason I woke up."

He blinked in astonished silence.

"I've always felt the connection. _Always._ I've just been fighting against it for so long because I've been afraid."

"But I gave you a reason."

"But you've also given me a reason to trust you. You're not the same man I knew as a young girl; that man is gone." Taking his hand, I drew him to stand beside me. "I love the man you are now, and I can't go another day without you knowing."

"You … you love me?" His voice croaked as tears filled his eyes.

"I do, and I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Oh, God, Bella. I was made to love you." He wrapped his arms around me. "You're the missing piece of my soul, and I can't function without you. This past week has been hell. It was as if part of me was in Chicago and the other part was in Forks."

Biting my lip, I looked up at him beneath my lashes. "Edward, will you kiss—"

Before I had even finished the sentence, he pulled me close, pressing his mouth against mine. A flash of fire ignited my blood. With a moan, Edward lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Shivers of pleasure surged down my spine as his tongue met mine. I twisted my fingers into his hair while his lips slowly explored the curve of my throat. When he softly traced his fingers along my side and finally cupped my breast, I gasped before pulling his mouth back to mine in sheer desperation.

The first time we had kissed, I had been too conflicted to enjoy the experience, but now I knew, nothing would ever compare to the feeling of Edward Cullen's lips on mine. It was everything I never knew I had been missing in my life.

When we finally broke apart, we were both trembling and struggling to catch our breath. Edward cupped my cheek and said, "I can taste forever on your lips."

I smiled at his words.

Once again, we sat on the sofa. Edward pulled me onto his lap. As he feathered gentle kisses along my neck, he whispered, "I knew you would finally come to your senses."

After swatting him on the chest, I said, "I see you're still as cocky as ever."

He smirked. "I'm afraid that part of me will never change." Running a finger down my cheek, he added, "Just like the part that adores every single thing about you."

Contentment swept through me as I relaxed against him. "I could stay here forever."

Gently, he lifted me away from his body, a frown formed between his brows.

"What's wrong?"

"We never had a chance to discuss my job." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella, I can talk with Nonno … I'm sure something can be worked out so we can stay in Forks."

I grasped his jaw. "No, you don't need to do that, Edward. I've given your occupation a great deal of consideration. I know it's in your blood, and I would never ask you to give it up. When I said I accept you, I mean everything about you … including your position in the family business."

"So, you and Gia will move to Chicago?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I held out my hand. Quirking an eyebrow, I said, "Want to take another peek at our future?" His eyes widened before meeting my gaze with a nod.

As soon as his trembling hand engulfed mine, a series of emotions flickered across his face.

 _Joy_

 _Amusement_

 _Surprise_

 _Love_

When the moment was over, he lifted my wrist and kissed it.

"Well?" I said impatiently, "What did you see?"

"More than I could have ever hoped for, and far more than I ever deserved."

* * *

 **Epilogue -**

 **(Three Years Later)**

 **BPOV**

"You're so unfair," I said with a pout as I burrowed into the heavy, silk sheets.

Meeting my gaze, his green eyes flickered with amusement. After brushing my bottom lip with his thumb, he replied, "And you're far too beautiful for such a scowl."

"Well, then tell me what I want to know."

"I love you," he said as he rolled on top of me and trailed soft kisses down my throat to the hollow of my collarbone.

My pulse quickened at his touch. "I … I love you, too, but you know that's not what I wanted to hear."

"Hmm," he murmured as he pressed his mouth against the curve of my left breast before slowly dragging his tongue over the nipple. My breath came in soft pants. After working it into a hard peak, he moved to the right one and skimmed it with his teeth. "I adore your body."

I writhed and moaned as his mouth made a slow descent to my navel. As he tasted my skin, his hands tenderly caressed the small, growing bump in my abdomen. "And you're the best wife and mother a man could ever desire."

"Edward," I said with a plea as I pulled his face to meet mine; my mouth hungry for his taste. I captured his bottom lip between mine before darting my tongue out to meet his. As he sucked on it, my fingers bunched in his hair. Shivers of want pulsed through me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Please, I need you now."

Grasping my wrists, he pinned them above my head. "You're so impatient when you're pregnant."

I arched as he plunged into me, both groaning as our bodies fully connected.

After letting go of my hands, he cupped my face and planted kisses along my ear. "Oh, God, Bella. You feel so good … you were made for me."

As he slowly thrust deep inside me, his mouth possessed mine. He gripped my ass, pulling me closer as my hips rose to meet his. My entire body was on fire with pleasure as we moved together as one, until finally, I reached the point of no return and my muscles spasmed around his cock.

 **-IT-**

 **EPOV**

When I woke, she lay on my chest with her head tucked under my chin. Once she realized I was awake, she looked into my sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, love." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm still upset with you."

The corner of my mouth twitched. "How upset are we talking? Will Mikey be paying a visit to my office today?"

When Bella and Gia had moved to Chicago three years ago, Newton had come along with them. Bella had called them a _package_ deal. And in all that time, Mike had threatened to use my Glock twice.

The first time was when Bella and I argued over where to go on our Honeymoon - I had wanted to go to Hawaii, while she had wanted to go to Italy.

" _There's no fucking way you're stepping one foot in Italy." My voice cracked with outrage. "I don't want you anywhere near Carlisle and Esme."_

" _You're ridiculous. Nonno said it was perfectly safe. We won't even be close to where they live."_

" _Well, if I'm so ridiculous, then maybe we shouldn't get married at all," I said with a huff. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them._

 _Her eyes widened. "Maybe we shouldn't."_

To make a long story short, Bella began sobbing, and Mike appeared less than five minutes later ready to blow out my fucking brains.

After groveling at my fiancée's feet for the next three weeks and purchasing tickets for a trip to Italy, all was forgiven.

The second time Mike had threatened me was right after I had told Bella we were having a baby boy. As soon as we found out we were expecting our first child together, Bella began badgering me for information.

" _You know what we're having, don't you?" she said one afternoon as I rubbed her still flat stomach._

 _I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a small smirk. "Maybe."_

" _Of course, you do. You saw it." After climbing on my lap, she grabbed me by the shirt and said, "Spill it, Cullen."_

 _I ran my hand through my hair. "Bella, I thought you wanted to wait and be surprised. At least that's what you said last week."_

" _I've changed my mind. Now, come on," she begged before dragging her tongue down the base of my throat. "Tell me."_

 _Shit. Her and that damn tongue ... she knew she had me by the fucking balls. "If you're sure …"_

 _She nodded._

 _Excited to share the news, I announced, "We're having a boy. His name's going to be Alec Michael."_

 _Her face split into a grin before almost immediately morphing into a frown. Before I knew what had happened, she broke down in tears. "Why did you tell me? I can't believe you gave in so easily! And you even told me his name. Now, what do I have to look forward to for the next seven months?"_

 _At the sound of Bella's hysterical cries, Mike had barged into the room; weapon pointed in my direction. "What did you do, you son of a bitch?"_

" _Mike!" Bella screamed. "Put that gun away before you hurt someone."_

 _After placing the Glock back in its holster, he stared at Bella and said, "Why are you upset?"_

 _Sniffling, she replied, "I'm having a boy. Oh, and I guess we're naming him after you and Nonno."_

 _Confused, Mike looked at me. I just shook my head and said, "Pregnancy hormones."_

The next day, Bella had learned all about the agreement Mike and I had concerning the Glock. Pissed at both of us, she had taken it away and given it to Jasper.

Now, she was begging to know the sex of our latest. However, I wasn't falling for that shit again—there was no way I was giving in to her this time.

"Edward, please. I want to know." She twirled her hair while studying me with her big brown, doe-eyes.

"Don't you dare tempt me with your womanly wiles, love. Remember what happened last time?"

Her lips puckered into a sulk. "But I really want to know, and I promise I won't get upset."

I heaved an affronted sigh. "Okay, if you're sure …"

She squealed as she sat on her knees.

"We're having a girl. Her name's going to be Renesmee."

She gasped; her face glowed with excitement. "A girl! Gia will be so excited."

Then just as I had expected, her mouth took on an unpleasant twist.

In the years we had been married I had learned to read her like a book … and I knew, even though she had claimed she wanted to know the sex, she hadn't.

"Edward!" Her face turned red in anger. "Why did you tell me? You swore you wouldn't cave this time." She jumped out of bed and began pacing around the room.

With a lopsided grin, I watched my gorgeous wife. She was still stark naked, and I had to admit, I was enjoying the view.

Pausing, she whirled in my direction. "And there's no way in hell we'll be calling my daughter that horrible name. Why in the world would we name our precious baby girl after your bitch of a mother?" After storming back to the bed, she shoved her hand in my face. "Take it and look again. You must have been mistaken. Take it."

Rolling over, I held my stomach, roaring with laughter.

Standing with her hands on her hips, she said, "What's wrong with you? Are you fucking insane?"

Still chuckling, I sputtered, "I made it up."

"What?" she exclaimed in outrage.

"I was just kidding. I knew you were going to overact, so I made it all up."

Grabbing my pillow, she smacked me with it. "You're an asshole!"

"Ouch, will you calm down?"

"Where's my phone?"

"Why?"

"I'm calling Jasper; I want the Glock."

Gathering her in my arms, I pulled her on my lap and kissed her temple. "Love, do you really want to shoot me? Is that going to solve anything?"

"It might make me feel better." She huffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"But what about Gia and little Alec? Don't you think they would miss their daddy?"

She met my gaze before straightening her spine. "I never said anything about _killing_ you."

My fingers curled under her chin. My eyes scanned her face thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I hope you know the last thing I ever want to do is make you upset." My mouth quirked with humor. "And I'm not just saying that because you're one terrifying woman because believe me you are."

She smiled at me, the wariness lifting from her face. "I'm sorry, too. I know I can be a bit irrational when I'm pregnant."

"You ... irrational? Never," I deadpanned before brushing my mouth lightly against hers.

With a contented sigh, she snuggled in my arms. "So ... does this mean we aren't having a baby girl?"

"Bella," I said as I pulled us down against the mattress. "What if I tell you we are going to have a beautiful, healthy baby ... will that appease you?"

She nodded her head. "As a matter of fact, that sounds pretty perfect."

"How could any life with you not be perfect," I replied before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

 **-The End-**

 **AN:**

 **Thanks so much to Fran, K, and Gail who have been along for the journey since day one. I couldn't have done it without your support and advice.**

 **Thanks to Kay, Diane, and Cheryl who have helped as well and talked me down from a ledge or ten. LOL! I appreciate both you ladies so much.**

 **Thanks to all the groups and individuals who recommended It's Time - Pay It Forward, The Lemonade Stand, Sue, Debbie, Jadonia, and Sherry. I apologize if I missed anyone. Your kindness means everything.**

 **And finally, to the readers - I know it's been a rollercoaster of a journey and words cannot begin to express how grateful I am to those who stuck with me through the process.**

 **I love you all and this fandom.**

 **I have a Nonno outtake written that I will post in the future, and Fran has asked for a Mike outtake as well. ;)**

 **My new story will begin posting at the beginning of June. It is a lighthearted romance called** _ **The Road Trip**_ **. I think many of you will like it.**

 **Also, if you haven't had a chance, please check out my new one-shot. It's called His Own Personal Brand of Heroine.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **HE**


End file.
